The Disappearance of Mikasa Ackerman
by EremikaHaven
Summary: Eren has it all. He goes to high school, he has friends, parents and a girlfriend. But when his girlfriend, Mikasa is kidnapped, Eren decides to stop at nothing to get her back. But when she does come back to him, having been raped, beaten, pregnant with his child, and broken, will he be able to save her? Or has she seen too much cruelty? Please Read and Review, no flames!
1. A Perfect Life

**Author's Note: So this fanfic will be shorter than my others. Roughly around 15 to 20 chapters, maybe a little shorter. I got the idea from the anime Erased, but added my own stuff as well. But fair warning, this fanfic is EXTREMELY dark. It has graphic rape scenes, violence and just very gruesome and dark things going on in it. You've all been warned. ALSO, this fanfic will have something VERY new. It will have Narration by Eren. Narration will occur when the text is in _this font_. **

It was early in the morning. Sakura petals fell off the trees, and onto the street. The sun was already out. High school students walked to school.

Standing under a large Sakura tree, was a young 16 year old girl. Mikasa Ackerman wore her school uniform, a dark blue sailor uniform with a red tie, and matching dark blue skirt.

Around her neck was a red scarf. The wind breezed through her scarf, and her short but cute black hair.

She looked around the street, her dark eyes looking for a certain figure. She sighed softly, and looked at her pink cellphone.

The background was of herself, and someone else. A boy, her age. He had brown hair, green eyes and was hugging her close in the photo, grinning.

Mikasa smiled softly, but then glanced at the time on her phone. "He's late again", she sighed.

She put her phone away, still waiting. Just then, she saw someone running towards her.

"Mikasa!", he waved as he ran. Mikasa's face lit up, like it was Christmas morning.

"Eren!", she cried happily. Eren ran towards her. He wore a black school uniform. He finally reached her.

"You're late!", Mikasa said. "Sorry, sorry! I slept in!", Eren panted, out of breath. Mikasa glared.

"Eren, tardiness isn't good", she scolded.

"Yes ma'am", Eren sighed, as he faced her. "Eren, you're always late. I have no idea how you'll handle college if you're always late for high school", Mikasa pointed out.

"What can I say? Sleeping is more appealing to me than those studies", Eren smiled. "Well still...", started Mikasa, about to continue.

When Eren suddenly kissed her. Mikasa's eyes grew wide, a little surprised. But she blushed, closing her eyes and returned the passionate kiss.

'Eren...', she relaxed as Eren placed his hands on her shoulders. Mikasa deepened the kiss, as the Sakura petals fell around them.

The two then gently broke the kiss to catch their breaths. "Let's hurry..we'll be late", Mikasa said, still blushing.

Eren nodded. The two held hands as they walked.

 _My name is Eren Jaeger. I grew up here with close friends. This beautiful one, holding my hand is my girlfriend, Mikasa. We've been friends since childhood, when she and her parents moved a few blocks down._

"Eren! We should do something today! It's a Saturday so we only have half a day of school", suggested Mikasa.

"Sure, what do you want to do?", asked Eren, grinning. "Maybe we could go out for ice cream?", asked Mikasa.

Eren chuckled. "Don't you ever get sick of ice cream?", he asked. "If it was healthier, I'd eat it all the time", admitted Mikasa.

"Okay, sure. Oh, tonight's the Festival! We'll go there as well", Eren said. Mikasa nodded, smiling.

 _Mikasa came to me for support and comfort when we were 9 years old. Her mother was always sickly, and spent a lot of time in the hospital when Mikasa was a child._

 _I gave her that red scarf to comfort her, so she hardly removes it. I think she only takes it off to wash it, when she's showering or when she's eating. Also if it's too warm out. But otherwise, she'll be wearing it._

 _We started dating a year ago, and it would be our second date at the annual Festival. It took place every year during May. There were games and all kinds of fun stuff._

"So, how's your mom?", asked Eren worriedly. "She's doing a bit better now that the weather's warmer", replied Mikasa softly.

"That's good, it was a long winter", Eren said. Mikasa nodded. As the two walked, still holding hands, they passed a mother pushing a stroller with a baby sleeping in it.

"That baby's so cute, Eren", Mikasa smiled. "Yeah...", Eren agreed.

"Hey...maybe one day we'll be parents", Mikasa wondered. Eren blushed. "Well...we're still in high school. We still got a long way before thinking about it", he said a bit nervously.

"I suppose, but there's nothing wrong with dreaming", Mikasa said.

Eren then blinked, seeing their closest friends up ahead. "Hey, there you guys are!", waved Armin.

"About time!", added Rubi.

"Eren slept in again", explained Mikasa.

 _Armin Arlet is one of our best friends. He's really smart, and always around to be supportive. And the red head is Rubi. She's like Mikasa's big sister, and always looks out for her. She can be a bit intimidating, but is a good person._

"I can't believe you have such a tardy boyfriend, little sis", sighed Rubi. "Well I love him", Mikasa said.

Rubi smiled. "Whatever you want, anyway let's hurry! We're almost late", Rubi said.

"The teacher will kill us if we are!", added Armin. They all ran to school.

Mikasa ran faster than the rest, and in no time they were standing in front of the lockers. "Made it...", panted Eren.

Mikasa wasn't out of breath at all, as she got her shoes out of the locker. She trained hard in Physical Ed and gym, so she was freakishly strong.

She even had muscles. She was heavy from her muscle too, she was 150 lbs. It took two boys or three girls to lift her.

Soon they arrived in class. Eren and Mikasa sat next to each other. "That breakfast was barely anything!", Sasha was eating a Pocky.

"Sasha, you're going to get in trouble again", Connie said worriedly. "No I won't", assured Sasha, enjoying her pocky.

Other students included Jean, Marco, Krista, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie.

The teacher had them each do a test for the half day. Mikasa went through it easy, while Eren struggled. He scratched his head.

"Oi...Mika...help me out", he pleaded. "Eren, I really shouldn't. You'll get caught", Mikasa said quietly.

"Please..I'll buy you extra ice cream!", Eren begged. Mikasa blushed, unable to say no to him. "F-Fine, only half of them", she said.

"Thank you so much!", Eren said, grateful. After they finished the test, the teacher handed out their scores. Mikasa got a perfect 100, so did Rubi and Armin.

"Well look at that! I got a 97!", Jean bragged. "What do you think of that Mikasa..?", he started to ask, but then looked depressed seeing Mikasa ignoring him.

"Eren, you got a 52? That's great!", she praised, smiling. "It's not that great, although it would have been much lower if it wasn't for you", Eren said.

"Oh come on! A 52 is nothing compared to my 97!", Jean yelled. "Oh get over yourself, Romeo. Mikasa chose me, so suck it", Eren grinned, agitating.

"Why you little punk!", Jean glared, he was a year older than them, 17.

"Eren", Mikasa hissed. "What?", asked Eren innocently.

"Won't you two ever get along?", she asked, sighing. "Of course not", Eren replied.

 _While Jean is a pretty good guy, we became instant rivals since he developed a major crush on Mikasa. But by that time, we already were dating._

 _He goes out of his way to get Mikasa's attention, but always fails._

"Listen Jaeger! One day, I will outwit you and get Mikasa to notice me!", Jean growled. Eren frowned.

"You know, I'm just waiting for you to start yelling 'Notice me, Senpai!' to her", Eren said. Jean glared, embarrassed.

"You just wait you little brat!", he growled, as he left. "Those two really hate each other", said Rubi. "It's always been that way", said Armin.

School ended shortly, and the four friends left. "So, we'll see you two at the festival tonight?", asked Rubi.

"Yeah, mom bought me a new kimono for it", Mikasa nodded. "I heard they're going to shoot off the fireworks until really late", Armin added.

"That's awesome!", Eren grinned.

"Well, we got to go for now. We'll meet you at the festival", smiled Armin. "Okay, see you both then", said Mikasa.

Armin and Rubi were also dating.

"So, ice cream?", asked Eren. "Yes", replied Mikasa, smiling. The two went to the Parlor, a fancy one where you could sit in and eat ice cream.

They also sold Milkshakes, and other ice cream desserts. Mikasa got a vanilla Ice cream sundae with rainbow sprinkles, hot fudge and a cherry on top.

Eren got a chocolate milkshake.

"You never get sick of it, do you?", smiled Eren. "Not at all, its my favorite dessert", smiled Mikasa, as she ate some.

She had neatly folded her scarf on the table so she didn't get it dirty.

"Hey, don't you also like pudding?", asked Eren. "I'd love to have a Ice cream pudding mixture", admitted Mikasa.

"Yeah?", asked Eren. "I know it would be really sweet, but I'd love it", said Mikasa. The door opened to the shop, and Eren blinked, surprised to see an investigator there.

"What's he doing he?", asked Eren. Mikasa blinked, looking behind her to look. The man was young, in his 20s.

But he was clearly some form of officer. He approached Eren and Mikasa's table. "Do you two kids go to Adachi High school?", he asked.

"Yeah...why?", asked Eren. The man held up his badge. "Levi, CIA. I was just wondering if I could ask you some questions about this girl..", the man then led out a photo of a girl.

She was Eren and Mikasa's age, and had long brown hair with two long braids. She also had brown eyes.

"I never saw her...", Eren replied. Mikasa looked closer at the photo. "Would she...be the girl who's been missing for two weeks?", she asked, lowering her voice.

"You know about it, then young lady?", asked Levi. "I saw it on the news. Her name is Isla, right?", asked Mikasa.

"Yes, that's right. She's still missing, I'm afraid. I'm pulling at strings at this point, but did either of you see her before she was kidnapped?", asked Levi.

"We're sorry, but we never knew her personally. She was an entirely different class from ours, three floors up", Eren replied.

"I only passed her twice in the hall, but we never talked", added Mikasa. "I see...", Levi sighed.

"Just my luck. Well, if either of you do hear anything, anything strange at all, here's my number", Levi said, giving Eren his card.

"Thanks...we will", Eren nodded. "We hope you find her", Mikasa said. Levi nodded, he left the shop then.

"There's really a girl from our school who's been missing for two weeks?", asked Eren, surprised. "Eren, don't you ever watch the news? It's been all over TV for weeks", Mikasa said.

After finishing their ice cream, Eren went home and so did Mikasa to get ready for the festival.

Mikasa was trying on her new kimono. It was a beautiful purple color with flowers decorated on it.

"Oh mom, it's beautiful!", she cried. Akane smiled. "I'm so glad, sweetie. It fits perfectly too", she said softly.

"Dad, what do you think?",asked Mikasa, seeing him come over. "It looks gorgeous, princess", Herrick smiled.

Mikasa smiled softly. "So, we'll be meeting with the Jaegers there again?", asked Akane, as she straightened her daughter's hair, clipping a white flower in it.

"Yes...", replied Mikasa, blushing. "That Eren boy still treating you good?", asked Herrick, protective.

"Yes dad, don't worry", assured Mikasa.

Akane smiled softly. "You're growing up so fast, Mikasa", she said.

Soon it was sunset. Everyone in town was heading to the Festival. Mikasa spotted Eren as soon as they arrived.

"Eren!", she waved happily. "Mikasa!", Eren hurried over, his parents with him. Eren then turned red. Mikasa looked so beautiful in her kimono. She still wore her red scarf.

"Eren...?", asked Mikasa, blushing. "Sorry...you just look beautiful", Eren said, nervously. Mikasa's face lit up, as she blushed.

"You look nice too", she smiled. Eren wore a nice gray kimono. "We've given Eren some extra allowance so you two can have some fun", Carla said.

"We gave Mikasa some as well", said Herrick.

"We'll be in the Inn for a community meeting, the fireworks start at 8 PM, so don't forget", Grisha told his son. "Yeah, I know dad!", Eren assured.

He took Mikasa's hand, and the two hurried off.

"It sure is strange they're having a Community meeting on the night of the festival", Eren admitted, as the two walked arm in arm.

"It must be about that missing girl", Mikasa said grimly. "It sure is strange she's still missing", Eren said softly.

"I hope they find her, I know her parents aren't enjoying tonight at all without her", Mikasa said.

They then saw Armin and Rubi. "Hey, there you guys are!", waved Armin. Rubi wore an orange kimono while Armin wore a blue one.

"Where should we go to first?", asked Rubi.

The four first had some cotton candy, and then went to one of the games. The game was too shoot 6 stacked cups and knock them all down in order to win a stuffed animal.

"I got this!", grinned Eren, he managed to win first try, and got Mikasa a plush cat. "My turn", Mikasa tried next, and she won four plushies in a row.

"Amazing...", said Armin impressed, as Mikasa handed him a plush Gyraffe. She won Eren a plush dog, Rubi a plush bear, and herself a plush Orca whale.

"Let me try next!", Armin went next. He aimed the rifle, and only got one cup. "Aw come on!", Armin complained.

"Here, let me try", Rubi went next, and managed to win two. A plush raccoon for Armin, and she then got a plush fox for Mikasa.

"Here little sis", smiled Rubi. "Thanks, we better leave all these stuffed animals in our parents cars. We'll never be able to carry them all", Mikasa said.

After doing that, they returned to the Festival. There they saw Connie and Sasha. "Oh, hey guys!", waved Sasha.

She had cotton candy, ice cream, soda, popcorn, and made Connie carry her candy bars, snow cone, and french fries.

"Sasha, you're going to get fat", Mikasa commented. "Hey, I will not! Not with the way I run to school every morning!", Sasha defended.

"Connie, didn't you get anything?", asked Armin. "I managed to win one of the goldfish!", Connie replied happily.

"Are Jean and the others here?", asked Eren. "They're here somewhere, I'm sure", replied Sasha, eating cotton candy.

The festival went on, and after around 10 at night, the fireworks were still going off. Eren and Mikasa watched, sitting by themselves on a grassy hill.

Armin and Rubi sat several feet away, cuddled. Mikasa rested her head on Eren's shoulder, as they watched.

"How long do you think our parents will be here?", wondered Mikasa. "They always stay until really late. After the fireworks, they get a bit drunk in the Inn", Eren replied.

Mikasa looked down softly, seeming in deep thought. "What's up?", asked Eren, noticing.

Mikasa didn't reply at first, she then looked up at Eren. She knew their parents were on the other side of the hill.

She then kissed Eren softly on the lips. Eren blushed, but closed his eyes, returning the deep kiss. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's neck.

Their kiss deepened, as Mikasa pressed her body against Eren's more. They both blushed. Mikasa then suddenly did something unexpected.

She reached for Eren's hand, and guided it to her left breast. Eren froze, turning bright red, surprised. He gently broke the kiss.

"Mikasa...wait...are you sure?", he asked.

 _Mikasa's eyes didn't lie, she wanted this. I never saw that look in her beautiful eyes before. They were telling me...she wanted even more._

"Eren, just kiss me", Mikasa said a little breathlessly. The two kissed deeply again, as Eren kept his hand on her breast.

He then slightly squeezed it. Mikasa moaned softly, closing her eyes a little tighter. She gently broke the kiss.

"A little harder...", she requested, blushing. Eren blushed, and squeezed her breast harder. Mikasa clutched his shoulder, biting back a cry of pleasure, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Mikasa...you want to...go back to my house?", Eren asked her. Mikasa blushed, looking at him. She then gave a small nod.

 _If this was really going to be the night...I wanted her to enjoy it. I didn't want her to hold back._

They quietly left the hill, heading back home. Rubi blinked, glancing behind her, to see Eren and Mikasa were gone.

"What's wrong?", Armin followed her stare. "Where'd they go?", he asked. "I bet I know", Rubi said.

Eren and Mikasa were back at his house by 10:45. They hurried up to his bedroom. "Eren...you're sure your parents won't be back too soon?", asked Mikasa.

"Positive. They never return until around 1 AM", Eren assured her. They entered his bedroom.

Mikasa blushed, but she instantly kissed Eren. Eren blushed, returning the deep kiss. They made it to the bed, as Eren playfully pinned Mikasa.

"Mikasa...are you sure? I don't want to rush you", Eren asked, worriedly, looking into her eyes.

"Eren, we've been going out for a year. I'm more than sure...", Mikasa assured, blushing. Eren blushed, nodding. He felt a little nervous, he didn't want to hurt her.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck then, as she kissed him deeply. Eren returned the deep kiss, and when they broke it, Mikasa removed her kimono.

Eren turned red, seeing her heavily muscled body. She wore a black bra, her breasts were a C cup.

Mikasa blushed a bit nervously. Eren smiled softly. "You're beautiful...", he assured her, they kissed again.

Eren blinked then, noticing she wasn't removing her scarf. "It's not going anywhere, baby", he assured her. Mikasa looked a bit hesitant about removing it, but she gave in, and unwrapped it.

She gently set it on Eren's nightstand.

Eren removed his own kimono, being heavily muscled himself. Mikasa blushed at this. Eren then kissed her deeply, and cupped her right breast.

Mikasa had to break the kiss to moan out, as Eren squeezed it much harder this time. "E-Eren...!", she cried in pleasure.

Eren blushed, knowing he was making her feel good. Mikasa then quickly unclipped her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders.

Eren turned red...she was so gorgeous.

He cupped both her breasts then, and kissed her delicate neck.

Mikasa moaned again, closing her eyes, enjoying it. Eren then slowly moved his hand down from her breasts, and his fingers lightly brushed against her thigh, making Mikasa shiver.

"Mikasa...", he asked her permission first, being a gentleman. Mikasa gave him a nod, wanting it.

Eren then slipped his hand in her underwear, and found her womanhood. Eren was shocked to feel how hot and wet it was already.

He began touching it, and Mikasa instantly cried out loudly in pleasure. "Eren!", she cried, tensing in pleasure.

Eren rubbed harder now, and Mikasa continued to cry out nonstop now. Mikasa gripped the sheets, gritting her teeth in pleasure.

Eren then kissed her softly, as he stopped for a moment. Mikasa blushed, returning the kiss.

He hesitated softly, but then carefully positioned himself over her. "Eren...it's okay. You won't hurt me", Mikasa assured him.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Just please tell me if I do...", Eren said, worriedly. Mikasa nodded.

"Wait...I didn't bring a condom...", Eren realized. "It's okay", Mikasa assured, anxious for this.

Eren very carefully started to enter her. Mikasa closed her eyes, he felt really _big._ Eren slowly pushed through, she was really tight.

Mikasa winced a bit, gripping the sheets. "Mika...am I hurting you?", asked Eren fearfully. "It will hurt a little the first time...it's okay", Mikasa assured him.

Eren wanted the pain as over as quickly as possible for Mikasa, so he gritted his teeth, and forced his way in fast.

Mikasa grimaced in pain a bit, as she bled out. Eren sighed in relief that the painful part was over for her.

Mikasa took a second to adjust, but as soon as she did, it felt amazing to have him inside of her. Eren started a slow, steady rhythm. He didn't want to overwork his girlfriend.

Mikasa blushed, as she moaned in pleasure. She then moved her hips to match his thrusts. Hers was much stronger though, turning Eren on to no end.

He started thrusting harder. Mikasa cried out in pleasure, she then wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, as she gritted her teeth in pleasure.

Eren thrusted faster, and Mikasa got louder and louder. She cried out nonstop now, moaning loudly in pleasure.

"E-Eren...! Don't stop...! Oh god...!", she blushed as she cried out, moving her hips just as fast as his. Eren went even faster, and Mikasa suddenly moaned loudly, her muscles beginning to contract.

She could feel her orgasm coming. She held tightly onto Eren to let him know. Eren growled softly, also getting close.

"E-Eren...! I...I'm...!", Mikasa gritted her teeth, when suddenly she felt her orgasm wash over her. She cried out, no screamed loudly in pleasure, as Eren came inside her at the same time.

He grunted as Mikasa screamed in pleasure. Her toes curled as she arched her back, her heart racing. It felt so amazing to both of them.

Mikasa never knew she could feel this good. And it was even better...because it was her true love. Not just some boyfriend who would eventually leave her.

Eren was her soulmate. And Eren felt the same way.

They both exhaled deeply then, as Eren collapsed beside her. Mikasa panted heavily. Eren gently stroked her cheek.

"Easy, breathe...", he soothed her, lovingly. "E-Eren...that was...amazing..", Mikasa blushed as she said this, still breathing heavy.

"I didn't get too rough, did I?", asked Eren worriedly. "No...", smiled Mikasa weakly. "You were perfect...", Eren mused. Mikasa blushed at his words.

After they rested for about two hours, cuddling close in each other's arms, it was around 12:48. They got a shower, dressed and Eren was walking Mikasa home.

"This is far enough", Mikasa assured him. "It's only halfway, baby. I wouldn't be a great boyfriend if I walked you only halfway", Eren pointed out.

"My parents will be home really soon, so will yours. I don't want us to risk either of us getting caught", Mikasa explained.

"But..", Eren insisted. Mikasa smiled. "It's fine Eren, we'll see each other tomorrow", she assured. She then kissed him.

Eren blushed, as he stroked her raven black hair. Mikasa gently broke the kiss, as she adjusted her scarf.

"See you tomorrow, Eren", she smiled. She hurried off then, towards her house.

Eren smiled softly. He then hurried back to his own house.

Mikasa walked passed the small park, her house in sight. As she walked, she noticed a car driving up. The headlights were bright, as it slowed down.


	2. Search

**Author's Note: Most of this fanfic will be VERY dark and dramatic, but there will be added very LIGHT hearted humor, mainly for Levi and Hanji. Also, thanks so much for ALL the reviews so far! I should let you guys know, because I'm working on FOUR Eremika fanfics, this is the order they'll be updated:**

 **The Disappearance of Mikasa Ackerman**

 **The Red String of Fate**

 **Sword Attack Online**

 **Wings of Freedom**

 **This is how they will be updated, in this order. Thanks again!**

It was technically Sunday, no school. It was the perfect day to sleep in. Eren was awoken though, at only 3 AM.

He had been sleeping deeply, when he felt someone shaking him. "Eren! Eren, wake up!", his father's voice sounded urgent.

"H-Huh? Dad? What is it?", asked Eren sleepily, still out of it. To his surprise, his dad lifted the covers up, appearing to be looking for something.

"Dad, what the?!", asked Eren, waking up more, surprised. "She's really not here...", Grisha's eyes filled with panic.

"What...?", Eren blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Did you walk Mikasa home?", asked Grisha, his tone still urgent. Eren blinked, he woke up more now.

"I...walked her halfway home. She...dad, what's going on?", Eren asked.

Grisha looked even more panicked then. "You better get dressed son", he said. Eren sat up, now feeling his heart race.

"Dad, what is going on?!", he repeated,anxiously. "Mikasa...she didn't return home. Her parents came over just now, wondering if she stayed here with you...", replied Grisha.

"Didn't...return home?", Eren starred at his father, trying to process what he just heard. Her face flashed in his mind, as he suddenly panicked.

"What the hell do you mean she didn't return home?!", Eren yelled, fearfully. "Look, calm down...let's go downstairs", Grisha said.

Eren got dressed quickly, as he rushed down the stairs.

He didn't understand. Why wouldn't Mikasa return home? It was unlike her to worry her parents like this.

Unless...

" _She's been missing for two weeks, just wanted to know if you saw her"_

 _Levi's voice rang through my ears._

 _In that moment, I got such a feeling of dread. Like nothing I'd ever felt before. Like...I was sinking. I remembered about the missing girl. The one who had been missing for two weeks._

'Mikasa...she...she couldn't have been...', Eren closed his eyes, not wanting to accept or believe that possibility.

No...it wasn't possible. Mikasa was strong. Real strong. She could fight anything off of her.

They made it into the living room. Eren saw Mikasa's parents, both looking distraught and panicked. His heart sunk. He could tell his parents, and Mikasa's had just gotten home from the Inn, all still in their Festival clothes.

Akane got up then, hurrying over to Eren.

"Eren! Please tell me she slept over here! Please, I won't be angry if you two did anything, honey. Just please tell me she's up in your room!", pleaded Akane frantically, placing her hands on Eren's shoulders.

Eren's heart broke...how he wanted to just say Yes, she's sleeping in his room.

He wanted to assure the panicked mother, who looked so much like her daughter. But it simply wasn't the truth.

"I'd tell you if she was...but she's not", Eren said, grimly. Akane's eyes filled with dread. Tears filled her eyes, as she let go of Eren's shoulder.

Herrick held her close to comfort her. He hugged her close.

"Eren walked her halfway home...but that's all he knows", Grisha said. "Why only halfway?!", Herrick demanded.

"She insisted she was okay! She...", Eren looked down, clenching his fists. No. He couldn't make excuses. It was all his fault.

Herrick's angry face softened, seeing the clear guilt in Eren's eyes.

"So...why isn't anyone calling the police?!", demanded Eren urgently, looking back up.

"We did. The police won't help or file a missing person's report until they've been missing for 24 hours. They did put out an Amber alert though", explained Carla worriedly.

"That's bullshit!", Eren growled, shaking furiously. "For now, the best thing we can do is look for her", Grisha said.

Akane was eerily quiet, her eyes seemed full of remorse and shock. Like she couldn't believe this was really happening.

Both families hurried out, and drove around the block. They also searched around town.

"Mikasa wouldn't just not come home...she was kidnapped, I know it...", Akane trembled as she said this.

"We'll find her, Akane", assured Carla softly, placing her hand on Akane's shoulder.

"Don't say that, our daughter is strong..", Herrick said, still in denial.

"She's not invincible! You heard of that other girl missing! What's to stop this psycho from taking our daughter?!", cried Akane.

Eren was quiet, he gritted his teeth. He blamed himself. If only he had been more insistent and walked her all the way home...Mikasa wouldn't...she wouldn't be missing.

 _By the next day...well, I should say hours later, it was afternoon. We went to Armin's house for help, and then we went to Rubi's._

Carla knocked on the door, Rubi's mother, Flora answered. "Yes? Oh, Carla, what's the matter?", she asked worriedly.

"It's Mikasa. She's...we can't find her. We've been looking since last night. She...she wouldn't be here with Rubi, would she?", asked Carla, hopefully.

"No...Rubi came home alone last night", James, Rubi's father replied, coming to the door. "Wait...are you saying Mikasa is missing?", cried Flora.

Rubi hurried over then. "What?! Where's Mikasa?!", she cried, urgently.

"She's missing...I walked her halfway home last night...but she never made it home", replied Eren shakily.

Rubi's eyes filled with horror. "What...?! Why didn't you walk her all the way home?!", Rubi demanded, angrily.

Eren remained silent. "Rubi, he blames himself enough as it if. For now we need to try and find her", Armin said urgently.

Rubi still glared, but she nodded. She knew it was no time for blaming.

"We looked all over, could you help us?", Grisha asked James. "Of course!", James replied.

The adults searched downtown, while Eren, Rubi and Armin looked all around the neighborhood.

But no matter how much any of them searched, they had no luck. It was like Mikasa became a leaf in the wind, and was carried away.

Far away. Like she had vanished off the face of the earth.

 _Finally after the 24 endless hours were up, we went to the police. We had even tried calling her cell phone. It went directly to voicemail._

"This is our most updated photo of her", Herrick handed the picture to the police officer in the station. Eren looked at it, a lump in his throat forming.

In the photo, Mikasa wore her school uniform. She was smiling a bit, wearing her red scarf.

"So let me make sure I got this right. You went to the festival with your daughter, and split up?", asked the officer.

"Yes. She went with Eren and her friends", replied Akane, numbly. "Eren, was it? May I talk to you alone?", asked the officer.

"May I ask why?", asked Carla.

"He was the last person to see Mikasa alive, right?", asked the officer.

Eren suddenly glared. "Are...are you accusing me?!", he growled, dangerously.

"Calm down son, I want to talk to you in case you noticed anything strange at all", the officer explained.

Eren still glared. The officer took Eren to a separate room.

"So, may I ask you again why you were walking her home so late at night? Shouldn't you both have been home safe hours earlier?", asked the officer.

Eren hesitated at first, looking down.

"It's...a long story", he started nervously. "I can handle it", the officer assured. "Well...", Eren hesitated again, nervous.

The officer frowned. Eren then noticed a look of obvious suspicion in his eyes. He had to say it. He didn't want to be accused of this.

He couldn't afford to waste anytime. He had to find Mikasa. And fast.

"Okay...we...had sex", Eren said, nervously. The look of suspicion left the officer's eyes instantly.

"Oh geez...well that explains a lot. Okay son...let me ask, what time was it when you walked her halfway home?", asked the officer.

"It was close to 1 in the morning. I can't really remember...", replied Eren.

"What was she last wearing?", asked the officer. "Well...she changed into her school uniform after. She had a dark red scarf around her neck. She wears it almost all the time. I had given it to her...", Eren explained.

He was feeling his blood boil with each passing second. He didn't want to just sit here in this office answering stupid questions.

He wanted to get out and look for her. And never stop looking until he could finally hold her in his arms again.

"Okay...we're going to give this case over to Levi. He's part of the CIA, and he's been working his ass off to find the first missing girl, so this will be perfect for him", the officer said.

"So...now what?!", asked Eren, urgently. "For now, we'll do everything in our power to find her", replied the officer.

Eren glared a bit. "That's not good enough...", he growled, shaking. "Son, I understand how you feel..", started the officer.

"NO...you don't! You can't possibly know how I feel...!", Eren glared, and stormed out.

"Eren! What happened?!", cried Carla. "They said they'd do everything to find her, and got the CIA involved", replied Eren.

"That's good...", Grisha said. Eren glared. "Not good enough..", Eren then left.

"Eren!", Armin and Rubi followed him.

"That kid's a bit of spitfire", the officer commented as he walked out. "We're sorry...he just really cares about her", Carla apologized.

"I can see that...", the officer lit a cigarette. "Listen, we're going to be searching night and day for your daughter", he told Herrick and Akane.

"Thank you officer", said Herrick, as Akane had tears in her eyes. "Please...do whatever you can to find our baby", she cried.

Herrick held her close. "We will ma'am, we promise", the officer assured.

After they left, the officer went to Levi's office. He knocked on Levi's door.

"Yeah, what?", asked Levi, looking over Isla's case file. "Well, I got a new case for you", the officer set Mikasa's file on Levi's desk.

Levi glanced up from his paperwork, and he blinked. He looked at Mikasa's picture.

"What the hell...", he said, shocked. "What?", asked the officer.

"I saw this girl. The day of the festival...", Levi replied urgently. "Seriously?! What time?!", asked the officer urgently.

"It was afternoon. After school let out. She was in the Ice cream parlor with some boy...", replied Levi.

"Must have been Eren Jaeger, her boyfriend", figured the officer.

"Did you notice anything strange at all?", asked the officer. "Not a damn thing. That's what makes it so alarming. They appeared to be having a good time. She had heard about Isla, but never knew her personally", explained Levi.

"When did she go missing?", asked Levi, looking over her file.

"The night of the festival. Approximately a few minutes before 1 AM", replied the officer.

"I figure it's the same guy who kidnapped the first girl", Levi growled. "It appears we may be dealing with something larger than a single kidnapping. So...I'm going to assign you a partner to help you keep up", the officer decided.

"A partner?", Levi raised his eyebrows.

Just then the door opened again. "Yo! Long time no see!", a woman with red hair and glasses poked her head in.

Levi frowned. "What are you doing here, four eyes?", he asked, annoyed.

"Oh well, I'm gonna be your partner!", replied the woman. "Hanji is more than willing to help you out on this case", the officer said.

"She's not a field agent. She does autopsies!", Levi pointed out. "She is still very skilled in this area of work, and you need a partner for this case", the officer said.

"Oh now come on Levi, even big bad you can't handle this on your own. Well...short bad you", Hanji teased.

Levi cringed, glaring. "Get along you two", the officer left.

"Well now", Hanji sat down, placing her feet up on Levi's desk. "Get your feet off my desk", Levi snapped.

"Oh, fine, fine", Hanji removed them. Levi instantly got a cleaning spray bottle, wiping his desk off.

"So, what we got this time?", asked Hanji. "Please tell me you know everything about Isla", said Levi, not wanting to explain everything.

"Yes, very sad. So who's this new missing girl?", asked Hanji. "Her name is Mikasa Ackerman. She's 16, never was any sort of trouble maker and went to the same high school as Isla", replied Levi.

"She was also reported as being extremely physically strong. She weighs 150 lbs of pure muscle, stands about 5'4 tall and has short, roughly collar bone length black hair", Levi went on.

"What time did she go missing?", asked Hanji, as she took a doughnut out from a Dunkin Donuts box she brought.

Levi frowned, but went on.

"A couple minutes before 1 in the morning. My guess is somewhere between 12:30 and 12:55", replied Levi.

"Right now she has two scared to death parents, two close friends and a protective boyfriend looking for her", Levi added.

"Oh? A boyfriend?", Hanji asked, getting doughnut crumbs all over the place. "Hanji", Levi frowned. "Yeah?", asked Hanji.

"Do I have to get the vacuum out? Either eat with your mouth closed, or put that away", he growled. "I see you haven't gotten any less uptight", Hanji frowned, as she put the doughnut back in the box.

"So, where was she last seen?", asked Hanji. "In the same neighborhood she lives in. We'll be searching there first", replied Levi.

"Eren, please eat something sweetie", Carla urged. They were in a diner. Eren hadn't eaten or slept at all since it happened.

"How can I eat?! Knowing Mikasa is...God knows where", Eren growled. "Son...we know you're worried about her. We are too...", Grisha started softly.

Eren growled, not saying anything. Carla glared then. "Eren. If you REALLY want to find her, then you have to eat. You need your energy in order to find her", she scolded.

Eren looked up, his glare slightly leaving. "If we're going to find her, we need our strength. Mikasa needs you to have all your strength to find her", Carla explained, worriedly.

Eren looked down, he knew his mother was right. He started eating, but still couldn't shake a feeling of dread.

He had no idea where she was. Or if she was even...still..alive. Eren shook his head. No. She WAS alive. He couldn't think like that.

He had to believe she was alive. He wouldn't give up. No matter what, he wouldn't give up until he found her.

After eating lunch, he walked through town while his parents continued searching.

Eren passed the ice cream parlor as he walked. He remembered what Mikasa said...about wanting a pudding ice cream dessert.

He looked down, shaking and clenching his fists. "I couldn't even...do that much for her...", he growled, tears appearing in his eyes.

He suddenly glared, and punched the side of the store, his knuckles bruised. He glared tearfully. What good was he to her...if he couldn't even find her.

"Eren", someone said.

Eren looked up hopefully, but it wasn't Mikasa. It was Rubi.

"Rubi...", he said weakly. "I want to talk", Rubi said, walking up to him.

"Look...I know its my fault Rubi. I don't need reminding...", Eren said shakily. Rubi looked at him.

She glared. "I...I know you know that. But...", she glared more.

"Eren! Why?! Why couldn't you just walk my little sister all the way home?!", she cried. Eren couldn't get angry, she was sobbing at this point.

"I know...! I know it really isn't your fault but...I need someone to blame!", sobbed Rubi. "Then blame the man who took her...", Eren said softly.

"I do! But you're standing in front of me, and he's not!", cried Rubi.

Eren looked at her worriedly. Rubi was grieving almost as much as he was, and Mikasa's parents were.

"Rubi...", Eren said worriedly. "I just want to hit someone! Not something, someone!", she cried. "Then hit me", Eren said then.

Rubi blinked, taken aback. "Go on. Best shot. I know how you're feeling", Eren assured her. He knew she needed to get it out of her system.

Rubi hesitated, but punched hit Eren hard. "Ow! Damn you didn't hold back...", Eren rubbed his cheek, a red mark there.

Rubi stood there, her anger vanished. She sobbed, as tears fell down her face. Eren looked at her worriedly.

"Rubi. I know just how you feel. I...", Eren glared, as he hugged Rubi. "I want to kill him. I want to kill the bastard who took her...", he growled.

Rubi blinked tearfully, looking at Eren's rage filled eyes.

"I don't even want to turn him over to the police when I find him. I want to kill him...make him suffer. As much as he's making Mikasa suffer!", Eren growled, his eyes not lying.

 _I wasn't lying. For the first time in my life, I felt like I could kill. I felt like I wouldn't hesitant to take another life. I didn't want what this man was doing to Mikasa, but I knew he was surely torturing her._

 _In ways I could never imagine. When I find that man, I will kill him._

In an unknown location, in a basement, Mikasa slowly stirred.

Her vision was blurry and she felt dizzy. Her head was foggy even. She could barely make out the blood stained basement she was in.

There was a table covered in blood, the walls had blood as well. She still was out of it. But as she went to pull herself up, she felt heavy chains holding her wrists and ankles back.


	3. Torture

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seems like this is the only fanfic I'm updating, guys. I just really love this idea and am enjoying writing it. But don't worry, I'll be continuing the others!**

The chains dug into Mikasa's wrists as she pulled. Her eyes opened more as she became more aware of her surroundings.

It felt cold, freezing. The smell of blood was so unbelievably strong.

Her heart sunk, as she tried to clear her mind. To remember...how she ended up here.

She looked down. Something was missing. She still had her school uniform on, but...her scarf was gone. She then remembered...the car pulling up.

She remembered the man getting out, and grabbing her. She remembered struggling. Struggling like hell. She remembered her scarf falling off, and recalled the man drugging her.

Whatever it was, had knocked her out. But for how long? Mikasa's eyes grew wide fearfully.

"Eren...!", she cried, despite knowing he wouldn't hear her. She pulled at the chains again. Each chain was embedded in the wall.

They kept her hanging up so she was simply on her knees, not able to lay down or even stand. Her ankles were chained as well.

Mikasa glared, she pulled even harder, the chains cutting into her wrists.

"That won't work...", a voice spoke weakly. Mikasa blinked, looking over. She hadn't even seen someone else, since it was so dark.

But someone else, was chained like her. She was right near Mikasa. As soon as Mikasa looked closer, her heart sunk.

She gasped. The girl who spoke was not only chained to the wall, but was eerily emaciated. She was bruised, bleeding and both wrists were cut all to hell.

She looked so tiny in her school uniform. Mikasa's eyes grew wide. "I-Isla...?!", she cried, horrified.

Isla looked up weakly. She looked so weak, mangled. "Do...I know you?", she asked, her voice hoarse.

"You're the girl who's been missing all this time...", cried Mikasa.

"You're calm given where you are...you're a fighter. I can see it in your eyes...I hope...you can escape", Isla appeared delirious from lack of food and water.

Her eyes were unfocused. Mikasa glared. "We can both escape! There has to be a way..", Mikasa looked around the basement.

It was completely blood stained. There was only one small window, up close to the ceiling. But it was on the other side of the room.

Mikasa glared, she was terrified. But she was no damsel in distress. She was going to get out of here. She knew she had to find a way.

She could only imagine how scared Eren, Rubi, Armin and her parents were.

Just then, she heard the door open. Mikasa glared over, seeing a figure coming down the stairs.

Isla's eyes grew wide in terror, and she suddenly shut them tight, shaking violently.

Mikasa glared, her heart was racing, but she wasn't going to show her fear. The man walking down the steps...his footsteps drew closer and closer.

Each basement step creaked, as he finally made it down. The man was much bigger than Mikasa.

"You're awake, already? I'm impressed. Looks like you'll be much more fun", the man grinned. Mikasa glared.

She didn't need to ask why she was here, or what he wanted. She got a good idea. "How long...have I been down here?", she asked.

"You're strangely calm, hmph. 4 days now. This one over there didn't wake for a week, I'm surprised", he replied.

Mikasa glared. "You're taking too many chances! The police will notice me missing. They already have been going crazy to find Isla!", she yelled, hoping to somehow intimidate him.

The man laughed, looking highly amused. "You think that's funny?! Did you think of the possibilty they'd track my phone?!", Mikasa asked, angrily.

The man stopped laughing. "Your phone?", he asked. Mikasa glared.

"What phone?", he then pulled the broken pieces of her phone out, dropping them to the cold stone floor. Mikasa's heart sunk, her glare leaving.

"So...why don't you just be a good girl, and stop fighting?", the man approached her. Mikasa glared, she suddenly managed to kick him in the balls.

"FUCK! Damn it...you bitch...!", he glared at her then. Mikasa didn't flinch back at his voice, she kept glaring, pulling at the chains.

The man glared back. "I see. You're not like Isla at all. I'm gonna have to break you...this will be fun", the man grinned.

Mikasa continued to glare, when the man suddenly punched Mikasa hard in the face. Mikasa cried out, a bruise on her cheek.

But she kept glaring. The man growled, he then undid her chains. Mikasa looked, and as soon as they were undid, she put up a fight.

She tried punching him, but he grabbed her by the hair. Mikasa cried out in pain, gritting her teeth. Her eyes grew wide then, seeing he had lifted her up by the hair, off her feet.

He was much stronger than her. "Whoa...you're pretty heavy for your age", he grinned. Mikasa glared shakily at him.

"I could use the exercise!", he yelled.

The man then threw her on the blood stained table, and strapped her to it. Mikasa struggled violently.

"Now...how should I break a stubborn bitch like you...", the man seemed to be looking at a table, full of different weapons.

Mikasa's heart sunk, but she struggled more. She then used all her strength, and ripped through the one strap.

The man heard it rip. "What the?!", he glared then. Mikasa glared, and ripped the last one, and she managed to grab the knife on the table.

"Don't be stupid...", the man growled, blocking her path. Isla watched, looking up. Her dead eyes grew wide in shock, seeing Mikasa put up such a fight.

Mikasa glared, she ran right at him then, stabbing his shoulder. "OW! You...!", the man pulled the knife out, as Mikasa ran for the stairs.

"Run Mikasa! Get out of here!", cried Isla, she couldn't believe it. Someone just might escape, and be able to tell the police the location, and come back for her.

Mikasa bolted up the stairs, fast. She was quick. She pushed the basement door open, and ran into the living room.

She was only inches from the front door, when she felt a strong arm lock around her neck.

"Don't even think about it!", the man snarled. "LET ME GO!", Mikasa struggled violently, kicking.

"God damn, if I would have known you'd be this much trouble...!", the man growled. Mikasa kicked a lamp over, and then bit his arm.

"OW! You fucking animal...!", the man then managed to throw Mikasa down the stairs off the basement.

Isla's eyes grew wide in fear, as her own heart sunk, watching the struggle.

Mikasa groaned, having hit her head on the way down. Some blood trickled down her forehead, but she glared.

"You're the animal...", she growled. "I can see its going to be a process to break you...", the man then grabbed Mikasa, and slammed her hard on the table again.

Mikasa glared, as the man chained her this time to it.

Mikasa struggled again. 'Eren...mom...dad..Rubi..Armin...!', she thought frantically.

She had to get back to them. "I got the perfect torture method to break you...this outta shut you up...", the man came over with a hammer.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide, fearful now. She struggled again, having no idea what he was going to do with it.

"This should keep you from moving...", the man raised the hammer above her. Mikasa shut her eyes tight, terrified now.

The man slammed the hammer down with amazing force, right on Mikasa's chest. Right on her ribcage. Mikasa gritted her teeth, the pain shot through her ribs like electric bullets.

It felt like every single rib had broken in half. It felt like her chest was on fire. If someone where to X ray her ribs, they would all be blood red from the dire pain.

It was unlike anything she felt before.

She wasn't able to hold back a scream of agony, tears appearing in her eyes.

Far from there, Akane suddenly looked up, alert. She didn't hear her daughter, but she got a sinking feeling.

"Akane? Honey, what is it?", asked Herrick worriedly. The two were handing out Mikasa's photo all over the town.

"I..I just got...a really bad feeling...", Akane replied, fearfully. Wind breezed through her black hair, as her heart sunk.

"Something's happened to Mikasa..I know it. I don't know what but...something bad. I can't explain it...but she's in pain. I know she is...", cried Akane.

"We'll find her Akane...", Herrick assured her. Akane looked down, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How..?! We have no idea where she is...I...I can't take this anymore! I want her back...I want our baby back!", sobbed Akane.

Herrick hugged her close, stroking her black hair.

In the same town, in an Electronic shop, the TVs for sale all had the same news channel on, discussing Mikasa being missing.

"We're entering day four of the second missing teenage girl of this town. The police have stated they are doing everything in their power to find her", the news reporter said.

In high school, Eren sat on the roof with Armin and Rubi. But didn't touch his food. Rubi and Armin wasn't really either.

"Four days now...", Armin said.

"I can't stand this. Our parents forcing us to go to school, when we could be helping look for her...", Eren growled.

"It can't really be helped. As kids, we did all we could. We're only 16 Eren...well, I'm 17, but still...", Rubi said grimly.

"Kids...", Eren growled, clenching his fists.

"Oi! Eren!", a voice came then. Eren looked up, seeing Jean approach him. "Uh oh..", Armin said nervously.

"What?", Eren snapped, glaring. "What the hell is going on?! Your girlfriend is missing, and you're just hanging out at school!", Jean growled, angrily.

Eren clenched his fists, not saying anything at first.

Jean glared, his blood boiling. "What the fuck, Eren?! She's YOUR girlfriend! She chose your useless ass over me! And you couldn't even do as much as protect her?!", Jean yelled.

Other students looked over, starring. Connie, Sasha, Marco, Annie and the rest included. Ymir and Krista watched too.

Eren gritted his teeth, he then suddenly stood up, and without warning, punched Jean hard in the face.

"Eren!", yelled Armin, while Rubi's eyes grew wide. Several students gasped or yelled, as Jean hit the ground.

"Why am I hanging out at school? Why are YOU hanging out at school, Jean? If you care so damn much about her?", Eren asked, glaring.

Jean flinched, but got up, glaring. "You little asshole...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MIKASA WOULD STILL BE HERE IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST PROTECTED HER!", Jean yelled, tears appearing in his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU THINK I DON'T BLAME MYSELF?!", Eren suddenly tackled Jean, and the two started punching each other nonstop.

"Eren! Stop!", Armin yelled, while students watched.

Eren punched Jean hard in the mouth, blood coming out, as Jean kicked Eren in the stomach.

"Both of you stop!", yelled Rubi, as she and Armin tried to separate them. Connie stepped in too.

"Guys, enough!", he yelled. Eren and Jean both glared at each other. Eren's blood was at its boiling point.

Eren glared, he then stormed off. "Eren!", Armin and Rubi chased after him.

Eren stormed off school grounds, clenching his fists. "Eren! Wait!", cried Rubi, as she and Armin chased him.

"I'm not coming back to school...", Eren growled. "What?!", Armin gawked at him.

"I'm not going to waste time in school...time I could be using to find her. I don't care if I get expelled...", Eren then ran off.

 _Jean was right. What the hell WAS I doing at school?! I couldn't follow the rules anymore. I didn't care how angry my parents got, or if I got expelled._

 _I wouldn't rest, I wouldn't sleep, I wouldn't do anything until I found Mikasa._

 _I didn't care how long it would take. I'd never stop looking for her._

"Eren!", Armin yelled.

Rubi looked down. "He's right...we are wasting time in school...", she said softly.

Far from there, in an unknown location, Mikasa stirred weakly. She could feel she was chained to the wall again.

She winced, and tried to exhale, but she instantly cried out in pain and wheezed.

Every breath she tried to take hurt her, bad. Her ribs pulsed with nonstop pain, as she breathed unevenly.

She had fallen unconscious from the intense pain. She glanced around weakly, seeing no sign of him. She looked to see Isla was awake, watching her.

"Are they broken...?", she asked weakly. Mikasa gave a painful nod. She winced, and groaned. She tried to clutch her chest in pain, but forgot her hands were chained.

"I...was hoping, you'd escape. You were so close...I never saw someone put up such a fight...", Isla said weakly.

"I...can't stay here. My mom is sickly...she needs me. And Eren..my boyfriend he..I know he's going insane, looking for me...", Mikasa breathed unevenly and heavily while talking.

Mikasa then glanced down. Her scarf was gone. She sniffed weakly, unable to fight back tears.

"I miss my family and friends too...so much. I've been here for...two weeks. I...", Isla suddenly coughed.

Mikasa looked over worriedly, seeing blood coming out of Isla's mouth. Her heart sunk. Isla was not only severely emaciated and injured, but she was very sick.

"Isla...try to hang in there!", cried Mikasa fearfully. "I can't anymore...I..", Isla coughed again, she grew even weaker, hanging limply from her chains.

"I...haven't eaten...or drank..I...I just wanted to get back to my family but...my body won't let that happen...", Isla's voice grew weaker and quieter.

"Isla...you can't give up! We're...we're both...going to get out of here!", cried Mikasa, painfully. Her ribs still pulsed with intense pain.

"I'm happy...I'm happy I could meet someone else who cared about me...I had lost all hope in humanity...", Isla cried weakly, as she smiled weakly at Mikasa.

Mikasa's eyes filled with tears, as her heart sunk. This girl was dying, right in front of her.

"Isla...", she cried fearfully. "Mikasa...promise me something...try and make it out alive. For me...", Isla said weakly.

"Try...and do what I couldn't. You're stronger than me. Please...no matter how long rescue takes, live...don't die...", pleaded Isla.

Tears flooded Mikasa's eyes, as she starred, horrified at Isla. "I...I promise...", she said weakly.

Isla smiled weakly. "Thank you...", she said very weakly. She suddenly went very limp. Her hair hung over her face, and she drew her last breath.

Tears streamed down Mikasa's face, as her heart sunk. She choked back a sob, as she hung her own head down, her bangs hiding her face.

She realized...if Eren and her parents didn't find her soon, she would be next. She'd end up just like Isla.

She couldn't let that happen. She wasn't ready to die yet. She looked at Isla tearfully, and then got an idea.

She managed to just be able to reach to touch Isla's pocket, on her uniforn. She then grabbed a few strands of her hair, and ripped.

She gritted her teeth, hissing in pain, but got some strands out. She then managed to tuck the strands in Isla's pocket.

She exhaled weakly. If Isla's body was found...maybe somehow her hair would help them find her quicker.

But in the meantime, she had to think of other ways to escape.

She glanced at her chained wrists, and pulled. It was no good. She would have to spend lots of time pulling them.

As she tried pulling, pain shot through her ribs. Mikasa cried out in pain, breathing unevenly.

It hurt her just to breathe right.

"E-Eren...where are you?", she cried weakly.

"Mikasa...where are you?", Eren asked himself, far from there, back in the neighborhood. The wind breezed passed, as Eren looked down.

He glanced at the small park, that sat right near Mikasa's house.

There was a swingset, slide, and a seesaw.

Eren blinked then, seeing something rustling under the pile of leaves, left off from last Fall. The wind blew some leaves off, and something...red was under them.

Eren's breath caught in his throat, as he ran over. He shoved the leaves off, and as soon as he saw it, his heart sunk.

His eyes filled with absolute horror.

It was Mikasa's scarf. Eren's hands shook, as he carefully lifted it up close to him. "Mikasa...", he hugged the scarf close.

She would never leave her scarf. Never.

Eren suddenly couldn't take it, as he broke down, sobbing. Tears fell down his face, as he held the scarf close.

"Mikasa...! I'm so sorry! I'm so...sorry! I should have...protected you!", Eren sobbed, as he held the scarf close.

The wind breezed, as Eren stayed there, hugging the scarf.

 _In that moment, I realized just how much danger she was in. Mikasa would never leave her scarf. Someone...really fought her._

 _Someone did something to her. I knew it in my gut. I got such a horrible feeling...I can't explain it, but I knew whereever she was, she was in pain._

 _She was suffering. She was scared. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. I had to find her. Somehow._

 _I wouldn't give up, until I could hold her in my arms again, and tell her she was safe now._


	4. Rape

**Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter has a VERY graphic and disturbing rape scene. Even I felt kinda sick writing it tbh. But I wanted to make this as dark as possible.**

 _Time since Mikasa went missing: 3 weeks_

"Eren, enough! You've skipped school for three whole weeks!", Grisha scolded angrily. They were at home. Eren had missed school for so long, a threat of being expelled with coming up.

"How can you expect me to sit around in school while Mikasa is still missing?!", Eren yelled back.

"Eren, we know you're worried. We know you're scared. We are too...but you can't keep missing school like this", Carla said softly.

Eren glared. "Why the hell hasn't the police found her yet?! What the fuck are they doing?!", Eren growled, frustrated.

"Eren, enough! They're doing everything they can, and you know it! You need to just stop. You can only do so much as a teenager! You have to let the adults handle it", Grisha said.

"Bullshit! It's been 3 weeks!", Eren yelled. "Eren, enough! You're going to school tomorrow, and that is final!", Carla scolded.

Eren glared, shaking furiously. "I WON'T!", he then grabbed his coat, Mikasa's scarf, and ran out. "Eren!", yelled Grisha.

Eren ran down the street blindly, he couldn't take this anymore. Three weeks, and nothing. Eren closed his eyes tightly as he ran, tears appearing in them.

 _The possibility of Mikasa being dead...had become all too real._

 _I wasn't ready to accept that. I couldn't accept that. She had to be alive. She had to be. I didn't care if I was going to be expelled, things like school became nothing but trivial bs to me._

 _All that mattered to me, was finding Mikasa and bringing her home safe._

Eren ran to the police station. He glared, and walked in. "Can we help you, son?", an officer asked. "I'd like to speak with Levi", Eren replied.

"He's in that office", the officer gestured. Eren went passed, and entered.

Levi blinked. "What the hell are you doing?!", Eren demanded. "Eren, calm down", Levi said.

"No, I won't! It's been three fucking weeks! Why the hell haven't you found any leads?!", Eren growled, his blood boiling.

Levi sighed.

"Please understand, whoever this guy is, he's damn smart. Covers his tracks well. We've been searching for Mikasa day and night, constantly. We have officers patrolling all over, we got helicopters looking for forests and countryside, we even have K9s searching 24/7", Levi said.

"Then why?! Why haven't you found her yet?!", Eren yelled.

"We don't know. We're just as frustrated as you are, believe me. We're doing everything possible. Her face is everywhere, her case is replayed on the news constantly, we even have an Amber alert out for her", Levi replied.

Eren glared, but he had to calm down. It was obvious the police and CIA were truly doing everything to find her.

They had tried every possible thing.

They even had taken fingerprints off of Mikasa's scarf after Eren found it, but only found her fingerprints on it, nothing else.

As Eren walked down the street, he couldn't stop trying to think. There had to be some other way.

There had to be something they weren't trying yet. "Eren!", Armin saw him, he had come out of the McDonalds with Rubi, it being lunchtime.

Eren glanced up. "Anything?", asked Rubi anxiously. "No, not a damn thing", Eren replied grimly.

"Listen...Eren, I might have an idea", said Armin. Eren blinked, looking up. "Yeah?", he asked.

"It's one hell of a long shot...and it's...dangerous", Armin explained.

"What?! Quit sugar coating, what is it Armin?!", Eren yelled, urgently. Armin hesitated. "I..did some research online last night...", Armin looked around nervously, to make sure no one could hear their conversation.

"Eren, did you ever hear of the deep web?", Armin asked. Eren blinked. "Isn't that just a creepypasta?", he asked.

"No. It's real. Sure the creepypastas online about it are fake...but trust me, the deep web is very real", Armin replied.

"So...what's your point?", asked Eren anxiously. "Eren. The deep web is a place where psychos hang out. They have chatrooms, websites all dedicated to sick and illegal things. Animal abuse, drug use, murder...and kidnapped kids", Rubi explained anxiously.

Eren looked at her, as his eyes grew wide. His heart skipped a beat.

"Eren, if we can get access...what if...this guy posted photos, or videos of him...torturing Mikasa?! If we can find them...we can turn them over to the police. We could get his IP address too!", Armin said anxiously.

Eren looked at Armin, his face white with shock.

"Armin...you're a genius", he said. "There's just one small problem", Rubi spoke up. Eren looked at her. "The deep web...you can't just get on it by accident, or by searching for it. You need a special program to get on", she explained.

"And know this too Eren. There's a great risk some psycho on their could get our IP address..", Armin said.

"We'll be careful...how do we get this program?", asked Eren urgently. "I think I can get us hooked up...just give me a couple days", Armin said.

Armin was a computer genius, to say the least. "Thank you both...so much", Eren said.

"You don't need to thank us Eren. Mikasa's our friend", Rubi assured.

At sunset, Levi and Hanji drove out to the neighborhood. They decided to look over the park again. "This is where the Jaeger brat found her scarf", Levi said.

"So this was the place she was kidnapped. Right next to her house...", Hanji noted.

"What are you hoping to find here?", she asked. Levi shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose. We already cleared this entire area since the kid found her scarf", he replied.

Hanji looked around, but nothing was strange. It was like a crime didn't even take place here.

Levi looked closer towards Mikasa's house. "OH! LOOK!", Hanji suddenly squealed.

"What?! Did you find something?!", Levi hurried over, urgently.

"Lookie! I had one of these as a kid!", cried Hanji, happily. She held a plush elephant.

Levi frowned, looking at her. "Are you shitting me?", he asked, sweatdropping a bit.

"What? It's cute! I guess some little kid left it here", Hanji said. Levi sighed.

He then knelt down, checking it. "What is it?", asked Hanji. "This is proof I'm desperate, I'm checking for fingerprints. Maybe it fell out of the car, and he has a little kid as well", Levi replied.

"It's possible..", Hanji agreed.

Levi checked, but nothing. "It seems like this thing has been out here since winter, some little kid most likely lost it in the snow. And wore gloves, so thats why there's no fingerprints", Levi sighed.

"Too bad", Hanji said.

Just then, Levi's phone rang. Levi answered it. "Levi", he said.

"Levi, I think you and Hanji better come down to the morgue...", the sheriff said. "The morgue?", Levi's eyes filled with fear then.

Hanji looked up, urgently. "We found a body...of a girl", the sheriff replied grimly. Levi turned white, as he froze.

"Understood...", he hung up. "What?", asked Hanji fearfully. "A dead girl was found...let's go", Levi said grimly.

They got in the car. Levi then got his phone out, as Hanji drove. He started making calls.

Eren was back at home, sitting up in his room. All he could do was wait for Armin to call him to let him know they were ready.

He held Mikasa's scarf close, when suddenly Carla entered his room. "Eren...", she said, she looked white.

Her eyes were full of fear, and she seemed unable to look at her son directly. "Mom...?", Eren looked at her, as his heart sunk.

"Sweetie...they...they found a body...we need to go to the morgue...", Carla said, shakily. Eren's eyes grew wide, as his heart sunk even more.

He suddenly felt sick, and turned white.

"N-No...", he stammered out shakily.

 _The drive to the hospital felt so ungodly long, like we were driving forever. I nearly threw up on the way._

 _Mikasa's parents had been called as well. I just kept praying and hoping...it wasn't Mikasa. It couldn't be. It just couldn't._

"Eren...there's a good chance it's her...", Grisha said grimly as he drove.

Eren didn't say anything, in shock. He just kept starring out the window, numbly, watching the trees pass.

Grisha and Carla exchanged worried glances.

They soon made it to the hospital. They went down to the morgue. Eren's heart pounded in his chest the whole way down, as he felt like he was holding his breath.

They walked down the eerily dark hallway, towards the morgue.

The walls seemed like they were closing in on Eren, as they got closer and closer to the morgue.

They saw Herrick then, standing outside the room. "Herrick, what's going on?", Grisha asked urgently.

"Where's Akane?", asked Carla.

"I haven't been able to reach her. They left her a voicemail...but...I can't reach her", replied Herrick worriedly.

"Have you gone in yet...?", Eren asked numbly. "No...", replied Herrick fearfully. He didn't want too. He didn't want to accept the truth.

"Herrick...whoever is in there, we're here for you", Grisha assured him. Herrick nodded, his face remorseful.

He then took a deep breath, as they entered the room.

Eren stopped, as he froze. His breath caught in his throat, seeing a body covered by a white sheet on the metal table.

They saw Levi and Hanji there. Levi saw their white faces, and stepped forward.

"It's not Mikasa...", he quickly assured. Eren froze, as he starred. "What...?", he asked.

"It's...it's not?!", Herrick asked urgently.

"Then why did you...", cried Carla. "We didn't know at first either. But it's not her. It's Isla...", replied Levi.

Eren felt a powerful wave of relief wash over him, he actually felt light headed. "It's not her...", he swayed a bit, so relieved.

"Thank God...", Herrick breathed out in relief, fighting back tears.

"We found her body in the woods. One of our K9s found her. Her cause of death was from several things. Dehydration, starvation, severe internal bleeding, etc. But worse...she's been dead for a little over 2 weeks...", Levi explained.

"We're assuming he didn't ditch the body until recently..", added Hanji.

"Right now we're going over her body for any evidence...but there's something else", Levi said. Eren blinked.

"Look what we found in her pocket...", Levi held up a plastic slip bag, inside...was some strands of raven black hair.

Eren's heart sunk, as his eyes grew wide. "Is...is that...Mikasa's hair?!", he stammered.

"We scanned it. It is. She must have tried to get help faster by putting some of her hair in Isla's pocket...unfortunately, there's no fingerprints from the kidnapper. He must wear gloves constantly", Hanji replied.

"So...she's alive...", Herrick said.

"She was 2 weeks ago...but we don't know if she still is...", Levi replied grimly.

"She has to be...she has to be alive", Eren growled, shaking.

After they left the morgue, Herrick quickly got his phone out, to let his wife know, but there was no answer. "What the hell is going on...", he panicked.

"She's still not answering?", asked Carla worriedly. "This isn't like her...", Herrick said fearfully.

Eren looked at them, worriedly. It was extremely unlike Mikasa's mom to not answer her phone.

Especially since Mikasa went missing. It didn't make sense for her not to answer about news on Mikasa.

Suddenly Grisha's phone rang. Grisha blinked, answering. "Dr. Jaeger...", he answered.

Eren watched his father, and suddenly...Grisha went white, as his eyes filled with horror. He placed his hand over his mouth.

"What?!", Eren demanded, fearfully. "Grisha?", asked Carla. "Understood, I'll be right there", Grisha hung up.

Grisha looked at Herrick, pale. "What?!", asked Herrick fearfully.

"It's...it's Akane. She jumped off a bridge...", Grisha replied. "W-What?!", Eren yelled, horrified.

Herrick's eyes grew wide, in horror. "No...this is a bad joke...", he stammered.

"You know its not...she's still alive, but she's severely injured. I need to get up there", Grisha hurried out.

Herrick urgently followed him.

"Why...why would Akane...?!", Eren asked. "She got a voicemail about a possible body...as a mother, she just couldn't take it...", Carla realized.

"Let's hurry", Carla and Eren went up as well.

 _Mikasa's mother had tried jumping from a bridge, to kill herself. She simply couldn't handle it anymore._

 _A voicemail about a possible body...was all too much. If only she realized it wasn't Mikasa. Her injuries were severe, but by a miracle, she was alive._

 _But it seemed she was lapsing into a coma. They kept her on oxygen, but it looked grim._

Far from there, in the bloody basement, Mikasa was still there. Alive. Her ribs were still fractured, not healed at all.

She had become extremely thin, barely getting any food or water. She violently pulled at the chains now, trying desperately to escape.

She could squeeze through that window easy, with as thin as she became. She gritted her teeth painfully, as she pulled harder.

The chains dug into her wrists, blood spilling from them. It had been weeks..she had to find a way to escape herself.

She glared, as she listened. It was silent. He must not be at home. It was her only chance.

"Come on...!", Mikasa grimaced painfully, as she pulled her wrists even harder, the chain began embedding into her wrists.

She had been pulling and weakening the chains over the weeks, but now she had to break them.

Either they'd break, or the chains would cut her hands right off by the wrists, at this point she didn't care. She had to get loose.

She felt like a chained dog. Mikasa pulled even harder, as she cried out in pain.

The chains embedded deeper in her wrists, the smell of infection strong. Blood continued pouring out of her wrists, and down her arm.

"Come on...! Almost...!", Mikasa grimaced, as she pulled harder than ever. She wasn't able to bite back a scream of pain, when suddenly both chains broke.

Mikasa gasped, as she fell to the cold floor, shaking violently. Two small chain pieces remained embedded in her wrists.

It hurt bad, and the infection was strong. But she was free.

Mikasa panted heavily, shaking. The pain in her wrists was unbearable, but she sat up.

She then removed the chains off of her ankles, and shakily stood up.

She hurried over to the window. But it was high up, much higher than she could reach. Mikasa looked around frantically, as she saw the table.

She pulled it over, she grunted painfully. It was heavy and the strain on her wrists from pulling was becoming too much.

All she could think about was Eren, her parents and her friends. And how they missed her. It was the only thing keeping her going.

The thoughts of them, kept her fighting.

She shoved the table under the window, as she breathed unevenly and heavily in pain. Sweat dripped from her forehead, as she breathed painfully.

The pain in her ribs only got worse from moving the table, as well as her wrists.

Her hair hung over her face, as she caught her breath. It had started to grow out more.

She clutched her chest painfully, as her ribs pulsed with dire pain. She coughed, wheezing now.

Unable to even breathe properly. But Mikasa didn't give up, she glared weakly, and climbed onto the blood stained table.

Her whole body trembled, she felt so weak from her condition, and she could barely keep her balance.

But she gripped onto the window, she reached, and went to open it. But it was locked. Not only locked, padlocked.

Mikasa's heart sunk, and just when she was about to look around for anything she could use to unlock it, a strong arm locked around her neck.

Mikasa cried out, fearfully. "Well holy shit...I can't believe you actually broke those chains", her kidnapper sneered.

"LET ME GO!", Mikasa struggled violently, as he slammed her on the table. "I can't believe you still got this much fight in you!", he grabbed a hammer.

Mikasa froze, fearfully, as he chained her to the table. "I should have done this weeks ago to be safe...", he then raised the hammer.

Mikasa shut her eyes tightly, shaking when suddenly she felt the hammer slam hard onto her right leg.

Mikasa couldn't fight back a scream of pain, as tears streamed down her face. He without a doubt broke her leg.

The pain was so unbearable, so intense, she felt like she might go into shock from it. But it didn't end there.

"One more", he growled. Mikasa's eyes opened in horror. No...not again. She couldn't take it.

The man grinned, and then slammed the hammer onto her left leg. Mikasa screamed again, tears flooding her eyes, as she felt herself going into shock from the intense pain.

The pain shot up both her fractured legs mercilessly. "Now...even if you break your chains again, you won't be able to walk", the man sneered.

Mikasa panted painfully, sweating now from the severe pain. The man grinned, a sick grin. Mikasa froze, terrified.

This was a new expression. And it frightened her.

"I like the way you scream...that turns me on to no end...", he sneered then. Mikasa's heart sunk...knowing where this was going.

She suddenly started struggling, ignoring the severe pain in her legs, ribs and wrists.

"HOLD STILL!", he suddenly and painfully pinned her arms around, glaring into her eyes. He held a knife to her throat.

Mikasa froze, terrified.

Her whole body felt paralyzed in fear, as she stayed still. "I can end you so fucking easily, and get a new pet. You're nothing special...so be a good girl and don't fight it..that is, if you want to live", he growled dangerously.

He suddenly pressed the blade to Mikasa's cheek. Mikasa held her breath, shaking violently.

"So...are you going to be good, or not?", he sneered. Mikasa didn't answer at first, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes.

"ANSWER ME BITCH!", he suddenly slashed her cheek, under her eye. Mikasa cried out in pain, as blood spilled out.

It would leave a scar, no doubt.

"Y-Yes...!", Mikasa cried out, she felt sick...answering this man. But she didn't want to die. She didn't want to die, without seeing Eren or her parents again.

The man grinned, wanting to see how far he could push it. "That's 'Yes master'", he sneered. Mikasa glared at him.

She wasn't going to say that. But her silence was a mistake. "SAY IT, BITCH!", he suddenly twisted her arm.

Mikasa cried out loudly in pain, her arm fractured. He had twisted it in an unnatural way. "Your NECK will be next, bitch! Say it!", the man growled, he wasn't kidding either.

Mikasa knew he would kill her now if she didn't obey him. She felt sick, but she had to say it. If she ever wanted to see Eren and her parents again.

She very quietly, and remorsefully muttered out. "Yes..master".

She suddenly felt her stomach heave, and did everything she could to keep from vomiting. 'Eren...I'm so sorry!', she thought this, closing her eyes as more tears spilled down her face.

She was letting another man have her...but to stay alive. And even though Mikasa knew it was just to stay alive, she felt so sick.

She felt like she was betraying Eren. She felt...disgusting.

"That's better...", the man grinned, he suddenly took her clothes off, throwing them to the floor.

Mikasa flinched, shaking bad, as he grabbed her breasts roughly. Mikasa cried out in pain, he was violent and rough, bruising her breasts easily.

He didn't waste anytime, he positioned himself over her. Mikasa shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see it.

She knew if she fought...he'd kill her. And yet...she hated this. She wanted to escape this.

She then suddenly cried out loudly in pain, as he invaded her womanhood. It was painful, and very forced.

"Well aren't you just a slut...not even a virgin", he sneered. Mikasa didn't say anything, as tears streamed down her face.

She clenched her fists painfully, as the man started thrusting violently.


	5. The Deep Web

**Author's Note: Believe it or not guys, The Deep Web idea came to me randomly while writing the last chapter. It wasn't originally part of the idea.**

 _Time since Mikasa Went Missing: 3 weeks and 4 days_

In town, Eren, Armin and Rubi were on their way home. Armin was able to get the program for the deep web. On their way, Rubi needed to quick stop in the Petsmart for some cat food, for her cat.

Her parents insisted she run the errand.

She had an orange tabby cat called Tiger, who was 5 years old. "Sorry guys, it will be quick", Rubi assured, as they entered the Petsmart.

"It's fine", Armin assured. Eren remained quiet, anxious to get to his computer. It was quiet, only three other customers.

One was a lady and her Akita going to the Grooming center, another was a man and his Boxer browsing through the dog toys.

Rubi went to the Cat food section with Armin, while Eren waited at the entrance.

He noticed the last customer approach one of the checkouts, with a very large heavy dog chain.

"Wow, you must have a big dog!", the cashier said, as he rung the chain up. "Yeah, big ol' tough Mastiff. Broke his old chain", the man replied.

Eren blinked, glancing over. He didn't know the man, and he seemed fairly normal. He had black hair, some facial hair, and wore normal clothes.

He also looked very strong, like the type of guy who would own a big dog. But...Eren couldn't place it. Something seemed...off.

"A guard dog?", asked the cashier. "You could say that, his name is Max. Very protective", the man replied.

He talked normal, as he paid the cashier. Eren watched, as he paid. The man grabbed the chain, and left.

Eren watched him leave. 'What is wrong with me? Why do I keep watching him?' Eren sighed.

 _I felt like I was starting to lose it. Now I was starting to suspect any man. How foolish...it was just a normal dog owner._

 _Nothing was unusual about his behavior or purchase._

 _At least...that's what I originally thought. If only...if I had known at the time. If only...he hadn't been such a good actor._

"Eren! Sorry!", Armin and Rubi hurried over. Rubi carried a small bag of dry cat food.

"It's fine", Eren assured. Rubi quickly paid, and they hurried out. They didn't waste anytime, and went straight to Armin's house.

His grandfather wasn't home at the moment.

Armin set the program up, while Eren waited, anxiously, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

Rubi paced urgently. "Eren...just remember. There is a chance we won't find anything...", Armin said.

"I know...but we have to try", Eren said. Armin nodded, he hooked everything up, and brought up the internet.

"I listed three websites...the first one is this...", Armin typed in the address. A darkly colored site came up on screen.

It was called, "Torture Porn". Rubi could barely look at it. The homepage had a featured video, of, going by the thumbnail, a 14 year old girl being beaten.

There were four links. Gallery, Videos, Become a Member, and Chatroom.

"Is there a search?", Rubi asked. "Yeah...we'll check photos first", replied Armin. He clicked it.

Eren cringed, the photos were...beyond sick.

"He wouldn't mention her by name...what do we type in?", asked Armin. Eren closed his eyes, unable to take it at first.

"Eren...I know. But if we can find Mikasa through this...", Armin assured. Eren hesitated, but nodded.

 _I didn't want to search this horrible website. I actually felt sick...giving this psycho any views on anything he would post about Mikasa._

 _But at the same time, I knew if I did this, there was a chance...we could find her._

"Adding tags will give us a more accurate search...", Armin said. "Put...Asian in", Rubi said, her tone uncomfortable.

Even though they knew they were only searching to save Mikasa, it still made all of them feel...sick.

"We need some more...", said Armin after typing it.

"Underage..", Eren said, shakily. "Also put her age...these sickos seem to boast about that", Rubi added, noticing other videos all having specific ages in their titles.

Some as young as 7 years old.

Armin nodded, typing '16 years old' in. "We need one more...", he said.

Eren didn't say anything, biting his nail fearfully. Rubi looked down, not wanting to say it.

But if it meant finding Mikasa...

"Put...rape", she simply said. Eren suddenly felt his heart sink, and he felt physically sick. Like he might throw up.

He even turned white. "Eren? You okay...?", asked Armin nervously. "Y-Yeah...", Eren replied weakly.

The very thought of this evil bastard raping Mikasa...it made Eren a mix of sick, angry, and horrified.

Armin clicked search then, with those tags.

They all huddled close to his computer, waiting for the results to load.

Armin sat in his computer chair, while Rubi pulled a chair up next to him. Eren stood right near them, leaning a bit on the back of Armin's chair.

Finally, 62 results came up.

For the most part, it was easy to tell by the thumbnail it wasn't Mikasa. Except for two results that stood out.

"Click that first one...", Eren said shakily. Armin did so. The video started to play, as they held their breaths.

But early in, it was clear it wasn't Mikasa. She had black hair like her, and similar facial features...but it wasn't her.

"Last one...", Armin clicked it. Eren's breath caught in his throat, at first glance he thought it was Mikasa.

His heart seemed to stop, seeing a cloaked figure beating the naked girl with a whip. "Is...", Rubi started, her tone extremely shaky.

Eren looked closer. But relief then washed over him. "It's not her...", he confirmed. "How do you know?", asked Armin anxiously, the girl looked a lot like Mikasa.

"Her eyes...Mikasa always had a blue tint in them. This girl doesn't", Eren replied.

Rubi and Armin looked again. "You're right...", Rubi cried, she felt light headed with relief.

But at the same time, they all felt a grim realization. "Mikasa's kidnapper...he just might be too smart to put her on the deep web...", Armin said.

"Which means we...won't be able to find her this way", Eren said, fearfully. "You said there were two more websites...", Rubi said, anxiously.

The second one they went to, was a website for pedophiles. But they couldn't find any photo of video of Mikasa.

The third website was specifically a chatroom, of random criminals, animal abusers, pedophiles, and kidnappers all bragging about their crimes.

Eren glared, feeling sick. The way these people... _boasted_ about it. One user with the name "Dogsblood" bragged about setting his neighbor's Beagle on fire.

Another user bragged about murdering his own Aunt, an elderly lady. He went into graphic detail about beating her to death with a crowbar.

"I can't read much more of this...", Rubi cried, beginning to feel sick. She already had been from seeing those videos and photos, but now, to top it off with this, she was on the verge of vomiting.

Eren's eyes watched each new post anxiously, when suddenly a user by the name of "Lucifer'sBrother173" entered the chatroom.

The user typed, and the message came up stating:

 **'Sorry for being late, had to chain up the 'dog''**

Eren glared, he kept reading.

Another user replied, saying

" **Ooh, she actually broke her first set of chains?! You're shitting us!"**

" **Not at all, bitch is strong. I even have photos to prove it"**

He then sent a photo into the chat. Eren froze, seeing a closeup photo of a girls wrists. In each wrist, were embedded chains.

The infection and blood was horrible.

Rubi suddenly couldn't take it. She felt her stomach heave, and she hurried to the bathroom. "Rubi!", Armin hurried over, to take care of her, as she vomited violently.

Eren remained at the computer, watching the conversation carry on. He starred at the photo intently. Those hands...he knew them.

" **Fuck, man! You got a tough one on you! Bet she's real fun!"**

" **A pain in the ass is more like it. Still haven't broke the bitch. She's way stronger than my previous one..."**

Eren's heart sunk, this catching his attention. The words "Strong" and "Stronger" and "previous one" stood out to him.

He leaned closer at the screen.

" **Why don't you just off her then?"**

" **Well, she's good for one thing"**

Eren cringed, still watching.

" **What's she look like? I need some type of image tonight..."**

" **She's real hot, too bad she's such a bitch. Black hair, she came here with shorter hair, but it grew out nice, fierce dark eyes..."**

Eren froze, it suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. But he kept reading.

" **Is she Asian?"**

" **Japanese. God if you could hear how she screams, its the hottest thing ever"**

" **How big are those titties?"**

" **C cup! Pretty nice...shes also a slut. She wasn't a virgin when I had her"**

Eren was clenching his fist so tightly, his fingernails made his palms bleed. They were talking about Mikasa. He KNEW it. In his gut.

 _This was all too real. The description...it was her. I knew it. I suddenly couldn't hear Rubi throwing up in the bathroom next door. I couldn't hear anything._

 _In that moment...I took the biggest risk of my life. But...I didn't care. I let my anger take control._

Eren hesitated, but then placed his hand on the mouse. He then moved it over the type box. He then lifted his hands over the keyboard.

He glanced at Armin's built in webcam cautiously, the light off.

 _I remembered what Armin warned me about. If you typed in any chatbox in the deep web, they could find you and kill you._

 _But I didn't care...I WANTED them to find me. So I could kill them. This bastard...what he did to Mikasa. He didn't deserve to live._

 _And then going on here and...bragging about it?! Mikasa was raped...at least once. And her wrists..._

Eren glared, he then began typing.

He typed in:

" **I KNOW who you are! And I KNOW you have my girlfriend, Mikasa!"**

He then clicked Send, with no hesitation. He waited, and he suddenly got a sick feeling in his gut. The chat, which had been lively, suddenly went dead silent.

Finally after, about 8 to 10 tense seconds, the user replied:

" **And you are?"**

Eren glared, he typed in:

" **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! IF YOU DO AS MUCH AS TOUCH HER AGAIN...I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

He hit "Send", his blood boiling. He just wanted to reach through the computer, and stab this man. Stab him mercilessly.

Make him feel the same pain he made Mikasa feel.

The chatroom went silent again, no one typing. Eren glared. Suddenly, to his shock, Armin's webcam light turned on.

They could see him. But Eren felt so angry, so full of rage...he didn't even care.

He glared right into the webcam. Armin exited the bathroom with Rubi, and his heart sunk, seeing the webcam light on.

"Shit! EREN!", Armin ran over fast, and unplugged the computer. "Armin! What are you doing?!", Eren yelled, getting up.

"What are YOU doing?! Are you fucking crazy Eren!? My grandfather lives here! They could come here and kill him!", Armin shouted back.

"You don't get it...I found him!", Eren growled. "You...found him!? Mikasa's kidnapper?!", cried Rubi anxiously.

"He typed into that chatbox. He specifically described her. It was Mikasa...no doubt. That photo you both saw of those injured wrists...the ones with blood, infection and... _chains_ imbedded in them?! Those are MIKASA'S HANDS!", Eren yelled.

He shook furiously, unable to control it any longer.

Armin and Rubi fell silent. "E-Eren...are you sure?", asked Rubi fearfully. "He couldn't have been more specific. The word...'strong' kept coming up. He said she had black hair that was originally short, dark eyes...and...", Eren gritted his teeth.

"He...raped her", he growled. Rubi's heart sunk. Her eyes filled with horror. "What...?", Armin gasped.

"He RAPED her! That son of a bitch..! He...BRAGGED about it! I KNOW it was her! He said her breasts were C cupped...and...how she wasn't a virgin!", Eren yelled.

He couldn't even cry, he was too angry.

"Mikasa isn't...a virgin?", Rubi asked, surprised. "We...had sex. The night of the festival. Right before I walked her..halfway home...", Eren glared dangerously, gritting his teeth.

"It was HER! That bastard...that...SCUM!", Eren suddenly couldn't take it, he punched the wall, creating a hole.

Rubi jumped, but understood his anger. Armin remained quiet. Eren breathed heavily, still glaring.

How he wanted this wall to be that man's face. No, his balls.

He couldn't even begin to imagine the...sick things he was doing to Mikasa.

"Eren...I'm sorry. But...I had to unplug it. If they would have been on webcam a second longer, they would have gotten my IP. Eren...my grandfather would have been killed...", Armin explained shakily.

"Besides...", Rubi looked down grimly. "Just a description isn't enough evidence for the police to do much...", she added.

"That fucker is smart...he didn't post photos or videos of her face, or even her body. Just her wrists...", Eren growled.

Eren still breathed heavy. He wasn't angry at Armin anymore, he understood fully. "Sorry Armin...I got reckless...", he apologized.

"It's all right...", Armin assured softly. "Wait..Eren, do you remember what his username was?", asked Rubi.

"It was...Lucifer'sBrother17...", Eren froze. He couldn't remember the last number. He had become so angry.

"Shit..!", he growled. "What?", asked Rubi urgently.

"I can't remember the last number...was it 3...or 5...or...8...FUCK!", Eren yelled, frustrated with himself.

He panted, shaking furiously.

"Calm down...we'll figure it out", Armin assured him. "I'll try looking for the username on the normal web, I'll try all three guess numbers. Maybe he has the same username on Reddit or Youtube...", said Rubi.

"Or maybe its the name of his email...", wondered Armin.

Eren growled. "T-Thanks guys...", he panted. He appreciated their help...but he felt so close to finally finding Mikasa's location, and saving her.

He felt...so close.

And that chance was pulled away from him, so fast.

Sitting at a different computer, in another house, a man glared. "Little smartass...", he growled, as he shut his laptop.

Down in his basement, it was silent. Hanging by extremely heavy dog chains, was Mikasa. She had grown extremely weak.

She was getting thinner by the day, and more dehydrated. The pain in her ribs, legs, arm and wrists...were numbed for now.

By shock. Shock...from being raped.

It only happened once so far, and it didn't last long. But...Mikasa knew it would happen again.

She struggled to breathe properly still, as she hung weakly. Her clothes were back on...she figured because he got off on removing them, so he put them back on her.

Mikasa hung her head in shame, her black hair growing out even longer now.

"Eren...I'm sorry...I'm so...sorry!", she sobbed. She felt such intense guilt, it was painful. It was true heartache.

She let another man have her. She couldn't bear it.

Even though it was rape...that rape altered and damaged Mikasa's way of thinking. It broke her...into thinking she betrayed Eren, into feeling guilty.

It was a way many raped victims felt immediately after. It was the other part of the torture. The mental effects of being raped.

She opened her tearful eyes weakly. She just wanted to go home...she wanted to be safe in Eren's arms again. She wanted to see Armin, Rubi...even Connie, Jean, Krista, Sasha, and all of her classmates.

She also wanted to run into her parents arms.

But...she couldn't run. Her legs were fractured to a point where, she wasn't sure if she'd ever walk again.

Mikasa suddenly groaned, feeling her stomach heave. It came on sudden, she threw up violently, onto the cold, stone floor.

She coughed violently, the strain from vomiting effecting her broken ribs.

Very little came out. Whatever digested food she had left in her body, was now gone. Her stomach had completely emptied itself...but why?

Mikasa groaned weakly, panting for air, sweat dripping from her forehead. She had grown even paler from being sick.

She hung limply, exhausted. When suddenly, in her tired, weak mind...a thought suddenly crossed it. Her eyes opened halfway.

She knew she had been locked in here 3 weeks at least, maybe more.

And yet...in all those weeks. Mikasa's heart sunk, as her eyes opened more. She was late. She hadn't felt or smelled blood from down there at all.

And the fact she just threw up..so sudden and randomly. Mikasa's eyes grew wide, as her heart sunk more.

"It can't be...", she said weakly.


	6. Brink of Death

**Author's Note: WARNING, last graphic rape scene in the fanfic. We're getting VERY close to the rescue! I just wanted to also say thank you all so much for all your kind reviews so far!**

"So let me make sure I got this. You basically went on the Deep web, and found the guy who has Mikasa", Levi asked.

Eren, Armin and Rubi were sitting in his office. It was the next day, and they decided to go down. They couldn't provide him with any evidence, however they did have something concrete.

"It was him without a doubt", replied Eren.

Levi sighed. "So...you panicked and instead of taking screenshots of the chatroom, you decided to confront him instead...", he said.

Eren cringed, clenching his fists.

 _Like I really needed reminding of how stupid I acted. But he was right. I should have used my head. If I had..._

"I freaked...", Eren said, shakily.

Levi dropped that, and moved on. "Since you have no legit proof about that, we can't do anything about it. Also, you said you couldn't find that username anywhere else?", asked Levi.

Rubi looked down, shaking her head. "No. I searched everywhere", she replied.

"There is however, one thing we can look into", said Levi. Eren looked up anxiously. "You said, you saw a man in the town's Pet store, he was buying a heavy dog chain", Hanji said.

"Yes. And in that chat, the user who had Mikasa, talked about a dog chain...", Eren replied.

"We can do this. You saw the man, right?", asked Levi. Eren nodded, anxiously. "If you can describe him to us, we can put his poster all over town", Levi said.

Eren felt a rush of hope suddenly. He remembered clearly what the man looked like.

 _I suddenly felt like we were moving somewhere. If this guy was cocky enough to walk around town, showing his face, then if we got posters out of him...he'd be caught in an instant._

 _But at the same time I knew...now that this bastard knew who I was, there was a damn good chance he would no longer run his errands around here._

 _But..we had to try. Anything...to save her._

 _After seeing the photos of her wrists online...I wasn't sure how much longer she could survive. I felt sick every time I thought about it._

 _The frustration was all too real for me. For all of us, even Levi._

"I can do that", Eren assured. "Go on, I'll do it on the computer", Hanji offered.

"He was...tall. I think 6 feet...he looked around 220 to 260 lbs...he had a lot of muscle...", Eren started. Hanji used a special computer program to list all this info, and design the face.

"What was he wearing?", asked Levi.

"He wore jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket. It was a leather jacket...", Eren thought for a moment, it was crucial to remember every single detail.

"He also had a tattoo, on his neck", he recalled. "What was the tattoo of?", asked Levi. "I'm not sure, it looked like words, of a different language", replied Eren.

"How old did he look?", asked Levi. "He looked to be in his 30s...no older than early 40s", replied Eren anxiously.

"And his face?", asked Levi.

"He had black hair...short, no bangs...and he had some facial hair. I...think his eyes were green...", Eren replied.

"Okay...that's really good. Was he carrying anything?", asked Levi.

"No. Just his wallet...", replied Eren. "Okay...I got him on the screen", Hanji said.

"Thank you for this. It just may do it. For now, you kids can go home. We'll go question the Pet store, it was Petsmart, right?", asked Levi.

"Yes", replied Rubi. Eren looked down. Even though this was a big step, it wasn't big enough for him. He wouldn't feel true relief until he could see her, hold her again.

The three left, and Hanji printed the posters out. The face was very accurate. The information included:

 **WANTED**

 **Serial Kidnapper/Murderer**

 **Age: Mid 30s to Early 40s**

 **Weight: Approximately 250 lbs**

 **Height: 6 Feet**

 **Last spotted in Petsmart**

 **Has murdered at least once, and currently has a kidnapped victim**

 **Seems to Only Target Teenage girls**

 **Please call 911 or the local Police station if you have any information**

While the poster was put all over town, including on the internet, and the news, Levi and Hanji went to the Petsmart.

They entered the colorful store, it was a bit busy.

There was a couple with a black Lab, an elderly woman with two little dogs, a family with a St. Bernard, and even someone with a new Husky puppy.

There was also many people shopping for their cats.

"Its busy today", Levi commented.

"Oh, you're just the cutest thing ever!", he suddenly heard Hanji. He frowned, seeing Hanji knelt down, petting someone's Welsh Corgi.

"Oh you're just so darn cute! Who's a cute doggy? Who's a cute doggy?", she baby talked this dog like crazy, petting it.

The dog panted cutely, and licked her face.

"Hanji", Levi glared. "Yeah?", asked Hanji. "Quit fucking around, four eyes", he said, irritated.

"Oh, fine!", Hanji sulked, as she got up. "Can I help you?", the cashier asked, after finishing ringing up a bunch of cat food and cat litter.

"Levi Ackerman, CIA", Levi showed his badge.

"We were wondering if you can answer a few questions...", he said. "Of course, what's this about?", asked the cashier.

"It's about a customer here...", Levi started. Hanji had wandered off, gushing at all the Hamsters, Ferrets and guinea pigs.

Levi noticed, he sighed. "Excuse my partner. I was wondering, do you recall checking out a man who looks like this yesterday morning?", asked Levi, handing her the poster.

The cashier looked at it. "Actually...yes. I see a lot of faces but I remember because he bought just a really large dog chain", she replied.

"Could you show me what kind of dog chain?", asked Levi. The girl looked a little freaked out, after reading the information but brought a copy back.

Levi looked at it. It was a very heavy chain. It had the words "Extra Large" on it, and a picture of a Bernese Mountain dog on it.

It also said "25 Feet"

"This is what he bought?", asked Levi. "Yes...it's our strongest chain. Several dog owners come in to buy one, all with very strong dogs...", replied the cashier.

"He didn't pay with a debit or credit card, did he?", asked Levi.

"No...he paid with cash. He said he had a Mastiff...he seemed...normal", the cashier replied.

Levi sighed. "Is..is he really a..kidnapper?", asked the cashier, fearfully. "Yes. Listen, if you see him come back, for anything. Or even anyone who looks like him, please call us. Don't do anything, just pick up the phone and call us", Levi replied.

"I..I will", the cashier replied, worriedly.

"Thanks. Four eyes, let's go!", Levi yelled. "Okay!", Hanji followed him out.

 _Time Missing: A month and a Half_

Eren walked through the hospital hall.

 _Despite his face being everywhere, no one could find him. It seemed after he realized his face was everywhere, he got even more careful._

 _At this point...I barely slept. I searched night and day, despite how pointless and impossible it was becoming._

 _I wouldn't give up. But today...I decided to visit Mikasa's father in the hospital. He spent days with Akane, who was still in a coma, and nights looking for Mikasa._

 _I'm pretty sure neither of us got any sleep in a long time._

Eren entered the room quietly. He saw Akane still in bed. She was very still, hooked up to a heart monitor and IV.

Herrick sat at her bedside, holding her limp hand. His eyes seemed somewhere else.

Eren looked down. He was wearing Mikasa's red scarf. He decided to wear it, to be sure he never lost it.

He wanted to find her, so he could wrap it back around her.

"Herrick? Any changes?", asked Eren softly. Herrick looked up, it seemed he didn't even hear the door open.

"Eren..., oh...no. None. Her condition is the same...", he replied. Eren looked down worriedly. Herrick noticed Eren wore the scarf.

"Look..I think we better go for a walk, son", he said. The two walked around the Hospital courtyard.

It was very beautiful. It had grass, a water fountain in the center, and Sakura trees.

It was a fairly cold day, despite the fact it was Summer.

"It's already halfway through June...", Herrick said. Mikasa went missing at the beginning of May.

"A month and a half...", Eren said, looking down. "Mr. Ackerman...you should know something", he said then.

Herrick looked at him. "I still...blame myself. For not walking her all the way home. She was so insistent and...", Eren looked down, looking more guilty.

"Eren...", Herrick looked at him, feeling bad for blaming him previously.

"I need to confess...why I didn't. We...we left the festival early. We...", Eren felt more guilty at each second.

"We slept together. We panicked...not wanting to get caught. So...that's why we both decided I walk her only halfway home...it's all my fault this happened", Eren confessed.

Herrick stopped walking, looking at Eren. Eren knew he would be angry, but he didn't care.

At first Herrick looked like he might say something, but then he sighed, looking away.

"At this point...I don't care", he admitted. "What?", Eren looked at him, both relieved and surprised.

"I don't care what you two did. At this point, I just want my daughter home safe", Herrick replied.

Eren looked down, relieved Herrick didn't get angry, but also still feeling terrible.

He couldn't help but continue to blame himself for all of this.

Far from there, Mikasa was still alive, but barely. She hung limply from the heavy chains. Her wrists were severely infected, and she was very close to being emaciated at this point.

Her hair was quite long now. Her fractured ribs still hurt and made it difficult for her to breathe, and her legs and arm were also still bad.

She opened her eyes weakly, her head foggy. She then groaned, feeling sick. She felt so nauseous, but had nothing in her stomach.

At this point, she was positive. She was pregnant. And she knew it was Eren's baby.

But she also knew...her baby wouldn't survive. She needed more food. The fact she had a baby inside her, Eren's baby...it kept her fighting.

She would do anything...to save this child. Her unborn baby needed food, fast. Or she would miscarry.

'Eren..", she thought weakly. Not only was she still fighting death because she wanted to see him, her friends and her parents again, but now that she knew she was going to be a mother...

She didn't want to lose her baby.

She looked up weakly, hearing the basement door open. She didn't care anymore what she had to do..she needed food.

She heard his footsteps coming down the creaky basement stairs.

"Well, your boyfriend sure caused trouble for me! Fucking little punk, getting my face all over, finding me on the deep web!", he ranted angrily.

Mikasa's eyes filled with a little life, looking up. Eren...was still looking for her. He was...really doing everything he could to find her.

Even though she knew this, hearing this made her a little stronger.

"Can't even leave the fucking house anymore! Got to order everything online, including my damn groceries!", he continued to rant.

Mikasa looked up weakly. "So what should I do? To let out my frustrations?", the man sneered, glaring at Mikasa in a sick way.

Mikasa looked back weakly. She had the weakest glare. The man approached her, he then grabbed her hair, pulling her up more.

Mikasa cried out, wincing. "What do you think, bitch?", he growled. Mikasa looked at him weakly.

"D-Do whatever you want with me...on one condition...", she said then. The man blinked, taken aback.

"Well god damn, I finally broke you! Okay, what's the condition?", he asked, sounding excited. It was sick.

"You can...do whatever you want to me. Just...give me some food and water in return...that's all", Mikasa begged.

The man grinned. "Interesting offer...okay bitch, you'll get food and water. But you'll have to wait until I'm finished with you", he growled.

Mikasa's heart sunk. She knew what he wanted. But she was so desperate for food and water...she couldn't fight it.

The man grinned, he then took off her chains, and slammed her onto the blood table. Mikasa winced in pain, but didn't struggle.

She couldn't try to run, her legs were ruined. If she held still, and didn't fight...it meant she could get some food for her unborn child.

Her and Eren's child.

The man grinned, he took her clothes off, and instantly invaded her womanhood. He began thrusting violently.

Mikasa gritted her teeth painfully, she screamed then. The pain was too much, but she had to endure it.

It hurt, bad. He thrusted harder, and bruised her breast again with his grip. He gripped onto his breast so hard, while thrusting violently.

Mikasa shut her eyes tight, as she cried out off and on in pain. "You better scream, bitch!", he growled. He then suddenly thrusted violently.

Mikasa clenched her fists painfully, and wasn't able to bite back another scream of pain, as he thrusted even deeper.

"Fuck that sounds so nice...I wonder how you'll react to this...", he then suddenly removed himself from her. Mikasa panted shallowly, the pain still pulsing bad.

When suddenly, she flinched, feeling his hand on her womanhood. She froze, sick and horrified.

'Eren...I'm so sorry...', she thought, tears streaming down her face.

"I wonder if you can take this, bitch..", he suddenly then put four of his fingers inside of her, and then his fifth...and then...he _forced_ his fist in.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Mikasa suddenly screamed loudly, it was a blood curdling scream. It echoed off the basement walls.

The pain she felt down there was unlike anything she ever felt.

Tears flooded down her face, as she screamed repeatedly, nonstop. "God damn you're tight", he growled, as he shoved his fist in deeper.

Mikasa gritted her teeth tightly, clenching her fists so tightly her nails cut her palms.

She screamed again, as her womanhood bled a bit even. His nails cut inside of it, as more blood came out.

The pain was so severe, she felt herself going into shock from it.

The man grinned, he then removed his fist, as more blood came out, along with something else.

"I guess you really ARE enjoying this, you came!", the man grinned. Mikasa's heart sunk, she suddenly hated her body for responding to it.

It responded just because its what the body did, it didn't mean she was enjoying it or liked it. He basically forced her womanhood to cum.

Tears flooded her eyes. Even though she had no control over that, she blamed herself more.

'Why...why did I...Eren!', she thought, crying. She hated the fact her body responded to this evil man.

The man grinned, he then entered her again. Mikasa cried out, even screamed again in pain. Her womanhood was already sore all to hell.

"Fuck...I better give you food to keep you alive, this is too good to waste", the man groaned, as he thrusted harder.

Mikasa closed her eyes tight, as tears continued to stream down her face. She was unable to take it any longer.

She screamed again, painfully. The man continued this for 4 more hours, nonstop. He switched between thrusting into her, and then fisting.

When he finally finished, Mikasa was completely exhausted, weak and in severe pain. Her womanhood was so sore, it was unbearable.

She had fallen unconscious, when she woke back up, she was dressed and chained back to the wall.

But only her ankles were chained, not her hands. He knew she was too weak, and injured to escape.

Mikasa's head felt dizzy, the pain in her womanhood remained. She flinched, and even cried out in pain, clutching it.

She wasn't sure what all he did to it, but it hurt bad. She then looked weakly, seeing two pieces of bread, and a glass of water.

Mikasa instantly ate and drank, for her baby. She panted, looking down. She even glared weakly. After all she had to endure...that's all she got.

But she was too weak to care, and relieved her baby got at least a little bit of food. But not near enough.

There wasn't enough for both of them, so it would go straight to the baby.

Mikasa collapsed weakly on the cold floor, her hand on her stomach. She felt so weak...so broken.

Her body couldn't escape this horrible hell hole. But her thoughts could. She focused, and thought back before the festival.

Meeting Eren under the Sakura tree before school, kissing, and holding hands.

" _Eren, you're late again!"_

" _Sorry, baby!"_

Walking to school together, meeting with Rubi and Armin.

They'd all run to school, the teacher would scold Sasha for eating in class again.

Eren and Jean would fight a bit over her, and Rubi and her would study in the library together while the boys went to Basketball practice.

Eren taking her to her favorite Ice Cream Parlor after school, and then all four of them going to a movie after.

All these memories...felt like pure Heaven. They were all so beautiful. Mikasa was always surrounded by friends, Eren, and parents.

She remembered when her parents took her on a picnic, when she was 10. How they ate under a Sakura tree.

Her mother's great cooking, and her dad making her laugh.

She could almost feel the soft Spring breeze, and could almost smell her mom's lunches. She could...almost see Eren in the distance, waiting for her under the Sakura tree.

Mikasa opened her eyes weakly, seeing she was still in that basement. She lay weakly on the floor, her hand still on her stomach, as she fell unconscious again.


	7. Rescue

**Author's Note: Its finally time for Eren to rescue Mikasa! But its not over yet! There's still quite a few chapters left!**

 _Time Missing: Two Months_

"...as for Today's news, there are currently no updates in the case of the missing 16 year old girl, Mikasa Ackerman", a news reporter said on the TV.

"Nayuki, can you give us the full report?", she asked. It switched to another news woman.

"I'm standing here, in the neighborhood where Mikasa Ackerman was kidnapped two months ago. Despite the police, and the CIA's best efforts, the girl remains missing. Her body also hasn't been found", she reported.

Sitting in his room, watching the TV was Eren. Eren watched it numbly, but he clenched his fists.

"All we know is the kidnapper is still at large, and after two months of missing, the police are beginning to turn their search over towards a body, rather than a living girl. They are searching rivers, forests, and anywhere like that", the reporter continued.

Eren clicked the TV off. He looked down, sighing. They had tried everything possible.

Two months...two whole months. At this point...Eren wondered if Mikasa was even still alive.

 _Mikasa's story became famous throughout the country. There was articles on the internet about her, and the case was on the news 24/7._

 _Even news reporters are coming from other countries to cover the story._

 _Now...it just feels like sick entertainment to these bastards. They're hoping to find her body._

 _The more gritty the story to cover, the better. It made me sick._

 _Akane was still in a coma, her condition not changing. Herrick continued staying at the hospital with her._

 _He began to lose hope as well. And for the first time, I had too. For the first time...I begin to lose hope. Mikasa's been there...for two whole months._

 _If she survived, it would be nothing short of a miracle. But...even if she was still alive, where was she?_

 _Rubi had fallen into a depression...I'd be lying if I said I didn't._

Eren left the house, going out for a walk. He wore Mikasa's red scarf still, as he walked down the street.

It was warm out, summer had arrived without a doubt.

The sun was bright, the town busy. Eren passed the Ice cream parlor, the market and the Post office. He was lost in his own thoughts, barely paying attention to where he was walking.

Just as he walked towards the hardware store, he saw a man walk out. Eren blinked, seeing the man wore a heavy dark brown coat, even a hat.

That was just weird...it was 90 degrees out. And this guy was dressed like it was winter. He was so overly dressed, Eren couldn't even make out his face.

He noticed the man had a single paper bag, it looked like something heavy was in it. Eren continued watching as the man started to walk away.

Suddenly, something fell out of the man's coat pocket. He didn't notice, still walking. Eren squinted his eyes, the item looked broken.

He waited until the man was enough feet away, and walked over, kneeling down.

It looked like a broken cellphone. Eren lifted it up, and he suddenly froze. His eyes grew wide, and his heart seemed to stop.

The cell phone was pink, the same model Mikasa used...and it still had the cat keychain.

"M-Mikasa...!", Eren panicked, he looked up, seeing the man was several feet down the street, but not out of sight.

 _I felt like I couldn't breathe as I watched the man walk. It was HIM! This was Mikasa's phone._

Eren glared, he followed, carefully. He clutched Mikasa's broken phone in his hand, and followed as quietly as possible.

He couldn't believe it...he found him. And now..he wasn't going to lose him. This was his last chance.

The man seemed in a hurry, and didn't notice Eren behind him.

As Eren followed, he noticed the man walk into the market. Eren glared.

 _If he decided to do a little grocery shopping...I decided to as well._

Eren entered, and hurried to the other side of the small store, but kept his eye on the man. Eren quietly took two small water bottles out of the small fridge, and also grabbed a crowbar for $12

As he watched the man browse, he started to get impatient. 'C'mon you bastard!', he thought urgently.

He then saw the man grab a...shovel. Eren's heart sunk, and his eyes grew wide in fear. Was he too late? Was Mikasa...dead?

Eren shook his head then.

 _NO! She wasn't dead...I wouldn't accept it. I became too close...she had to still be alive. She HAD to be!_

 _My heart pounded in my chest, as I waited anxiously, waiting for the bastard to pay and leave. My blood was boiling, as I clutched the still unpaid for crowbar._

Finally, the man paid, and left. Eren ran over to the checkout. He paid fast, and hurried out. He looked, to see the man was several feet ahead.

Eren glared, following carefully. "That's right you bastard...keep walking. Lead me right to her...", Eren growled quietly.

He kept the two water bottles in a bag, while he clutched the crowbar in his hand.

His heart was pounding, and his adrenaline was running. He struggled to keep his distance.

He glared dangerously, he could actually hear his heartbeat. He wanted to just run up behind this monster, this animal, and kill him.

'Calm down...don't blow it Eren. Don't fuck up. Keep calm...wait until he's inside that place...wait until you know where Mikasa is...', he thought urgently, taking a deep breath.

After a long walk, the man approached a house. Eren glared. It was no wonder he couldn't be found.

His house on the outside couldn't look more pleasant or normal. A nice car in the driveway, flowers around the house, a white fence, even a new looking doghouse.

Even though there was no dog. Eren kept his distance, until he saw the man enter the house. Eren glared, running over then.

He took several deep breaths. This was it. He found the place.

He quickly took his cell phone out, and dialed Levi's number.

It rang once, and Levi answered. "Levi, CIA", he answered.

"Levi, it's Eren. I found where Mikasa is...", Eren replied, tensely. Levi's eyes grew wide, sitting in his office.

"What?! Eren where are you?!", he demanded urgently. "5th Street Ave, its on Oak Road. The house number is 163", Eren replied, not taking his eyes off the house.

"I got it...Eren, don't do anything! Just stay where you are, we're coming right now", Levi said urgently.

"I can't do that Levi, get here fast", Eren replied. "What?! Eren, don't do anything stupid!", Levi yelled urgently, but Eren hung up.

"SHIT! Stupid fucking kid!", Levi yelled urgently, he quickly called backup, and an ambulance.

Eren put his phone way. He then approached the house. He had the perfect plan. He had to be careful to succeed.

He knew there was a risk this man knew what he looked like, because of the Deep web, but if that happened, he'd just attack sooner.

He walked onto the porch, and knocked on the door.

He hid the crowbar behind his back, tense. His blood was pumping and it felt like his heart would fly out of his chest. He even sweated, as he waited anxiously for an answer.

Impatient, Eren glared, and knocked again, louder this time.

Finally, the doorknob turned, and the door opened. The man who answered...it was him. The bastard Eren saw in Petsmart.

The monster who bragged online about raping Mikasa. Eren nearly lost it too soon, tense.

"Yeah, what is it kid?", the man asked, slightly irritated.

'Calm down, keep it calm...', Eren thought urgently. Eren realized he didn't know who he was. He must not have been the one who accessed Armin's webcam.

It must have been an Admin of that chatroom.

"I...well, the thing is I kind of am lost. I was just wondering if I could use your phone to call my parents...", he asked, trying to keep his tone as steady as possible.

"Don't you have a cell phone?", the man questioned. "Well...I often have a bad habit of losing it you see...it will only take a minute", Eren explained.

He was able to actually look convincing.

The man sighed. "Fine, the phone's in the kitchen, come in", he opened the door more. Eren walked in. To his shock, the living room looked totally normal.

This guy was smart. He could let anyone in. A mailman, a UPS man, a repariman, or even a Priest, and they'd never know what's going on.

Eren glanced, seeing a basement door. That must be where Mikasa is.

This guy was cunning, he wouldn't just keep her in any room. "The kitchen kid, quit starring", the man pressed, getting on edge.

Eren could tell. Eren walked in the kitchen. He picked up the phone, and noticed the man open the basement door slightly.

Eren glared, he quietly placed the phone down, and walked slowly over.

The man didn't notice him. As Eren got closer, he knew for sure. He could see the stairs going down. And worse...even from up here...he could smell blood and infection.

Eren glared dangerously, he grasped the crowbar tightly, and raised it.

Right as the man saw his shadow, Eren didn't hesitate.

He suddenly hit the man hard on the head with the crowbar. The man yelled in pain, as he fell down the basement stairs.

His body hit each step, as he hit the bottom hard.

"Fuck...! What the...", he groaned as he clutched his head. Blood trickled down his face, as Eren came downstairs.

His heart sunk then, seeing how bloody the basement was. He saw the table, and then looked over.

There was a figure, laying on the floor against a wall. She was still, and looked like a skeleton. Her black raven hair long, a scar on her cheek.

"Mikasa...", Eren starred at her broken, mangled form.

 _In that moment, I felt sick. It felt like my entire body was weighed down by a dozen cinderblocks. There she lay...the love of my life._

 _The one I was supposed to protect, lay there...barely alive._

 _I even staggered, as my eyes went back to that animal who did this to her. In that moment, I felt like an animal myself._

 _I felt like I could kill._

"You bastard...", Eren growled dangerously. The man sat up, groggily, still clutching his head.

"You little shit...I know who you are now...", the man glared, he went to grab a knife, but Eren was too fast.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!", he slammed the crowbar over the man's head again, this time knocking him out.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU'RE A FUCKING ANIMAL! DIE!", Eren beat the man repeatedly with the crowbar, nonstop.

Blood flew everywhere, as Eren continued.

"GET UP YOU BASTARD! I WANT YOU TO FEEL THIS! I WANT YOU TO FEEL EVERYTHING YOU DID TO HER!", Eren screamed madly, still beating the unconscious man.

 _I had snapped. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to make this man suffer. I didn't want it to end._

"GET UP! LET ME KILL YOU AGAIN! AND AGAIN! **AND AGAIN!",** Eren screamed insanely, beating the man mercilessly.

He had gone insane. He had beaten the man to the point the man was bleeding from his head, he had broken ribs, broken arms, broken legs and bruised all to hell.

In the corner, Mikasa was barely alive. In fact...she was at death's door. She could almost see the Grim reaper.

But something kept bringing her back. Screams. Crying. A horrible sound, like someone was being beat up.

Her eyes, which had no life in them, suddenly opened weakly. A tiny bit of life returned, as she looked.

Her vision was extremely blurry. She was emaciated, and her wrists smelled of blood and infection. Her ribs, legs and arm still not healed.

As she woke up more, she started feeling pain from her injuries again. The soreness in her womanhood returned.

Her vision remained very blurry, and her hearing was even muffled as she watched a dark figure, beating another limp figure.

She couldn't make anything out...was she dead? Was she alive? She didn't even know.

She felt so weak...she couldn't even care.

Eren hit the man one last time with the crowbar. The man had gone totally still, dead. Eren panted heavily, shaking furiously.

He dropped the bloody weapon, and fell to his knees.

As he caught his breath, Mikasa's vision started to clear. She looked, as it cleared more. She couldn't barely make him out...but there was no mistake.

The brown hair, the green eyes, the red scarf...Mikasa's eyes grew a little wide and her heart skipped a beat.

"E-Eren...", she tried to say at first, but her voice was so weak and small. He didn't hear her at first. Mikasa struggled, and tried again.

"E-Er-Eren!", she cried very weakly. Eren looked at her, his heart sunk, as he snapped back to reality.

"Mikasa...!", he got up shakily, staggering towards her. She was alive. She was really alive.

"E-Eren...!", cried Mikasa weakly, reaching her weak hand out to him.

Eren suddenly hurried over, he fell to his knees, and lifted her up, embracing her tightly.

"Mikasa!", he sobbed, his heart sunk as he held her. She was so tiny. "Eren...you're...really here. You're real...", cried Mikasa very weakly.

"Of course I'm here! I...", Eren froze then, seeing just how bad she looked. His heart sunk and he felt sick. Mikasa was so tiny, her school uniform looked big on her.

She was deathly pale, had a scar on her cheek, and was beyond weak. "Mikasa...", Eren choked back a sob, as he cried, hugging her close.

It was clear. She was dying.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't come sooner!", he sobbed, as he held her close. He didn't want to stop hugging her.

He just wanted to hold her in his arms forever, and keep her safe and warm. "Eren...", cried Mikasa, shivering.

 _It felt like I had entered a dream. She was alive...and I was holding her in my arms again. She was weak, injured, raped, broken, dehydrated, starved, and on the brink of death...but she was in my arms._

 _I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to hold her, keep her safe and warm, forever._

 _Even though I knew how close she was to death...it hadn't been too late. She was still alive._

 _She still fought. And that alone gave me relief and hope._

She buried her face into his shoulder, tears streaming down her pale face. It felt like a dream. He was really here, holding her close.

"I'm never leaving you again, baby. Never", Eren promised her, as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Mikasa was so weak, she could barely hug him back.

Eren rocked her gently, kissing the top of her head, as he held her so close.

"The police and ambulance are on their way...", Eren said softly, he cradled her in his arms.

He then took one of the cold water bottles out of his bag. "Here, it isn't much but just till they get here...", Eren opened it quickly.

As soon as he helped her drink it, Mikasa suddenly drank it extremely fast.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, baby, easy! Slow down, slow down", Eren panicked urgently. She was _dying_ of thirst.

Mikasa slowed down a little bit, but still drank. Water...it felt like it had been forever. It was so refreshing on her bone dry mouth, and on her equally dry throat.

It tasted like the best thing she ever drank. She even forgot how refreshing it was. Fresh, _cold_ water. The only water she got from this man was warm.

And barely any.

Eren's heart sunk. She was severely dehydrated.

"Easy love...you'll choke, slow down", Eren soothed her. Mikasa downed the entire bottle, and gasped for air, as she finished.

"Shhhh, easy, easy...", Eren rubbed her back in case she choked. Eren also noticed she was struggling to breathe right. He was sure she was hurting, and injured. He then saw her wrists.

"Let me see, baby", he gently held one of her hands.

"Aahh!", Mikasa instantly cried out in pain, her wrists hurt badly. It felt like they were on fire. "Sorry, baby! I know, it hurts...", Eren soothed her.

He felt sick. The chains were embedded in her wrists, skin growing over them. There was dried blood, and severe infection.

Mikasa suddenly winced again. "Where does it hurt, Mikasa?", asked Eren urgently. "Everywhere...", Mikasa manged to reply, but her voice hoarse.

Eren felt his heart break. She was so weak, in so much pain. He never saw Mikasa like this, and never wanted too.

"Hang in there Mika, the ambulance will be here any minute", Eren assured her, holding her close.

"M-More...", Mikasa pleaded, her voice hoarse. Her eyes were only halfway opened, extremely weak. Relieved he brought an extra, Eren opened the second water bottle.

She needed fluids, bad. As well as food.

"Slow sweetie, slow", Eren soothed her as he helped her drink it. It felt like he was caring for a helpless baby.

Mikasa drank slower this time, but downed this one as well, and gasped unevenly for air after.

Mikasa shivered, freezing, but too weak to say anything as she leaned limply in Eren's arms.

Eren noticed, he quickly took his scarf off, and wrapped it back around its real owner.

Mikasa's eyes opened weakly, feeling the familiar comfort and warmth of her beloved scarf. But she was much too weak to even say anything.

Eren held her close, as Mikasa fell unconscious in his arms.

Finally, Eren heard sirens from outside approach. He got up, and lifted Mikasa in his arms. His heart sunk, she was as light as a feather.

She also went very limp, exhausted from her ordeal.

Eren carried her upstairs, and outside. Outside was the ambulance, several police cars, even a Swat truck.

Eren cradled her close, as he walked off the porch. Levi got out of his car with Hanji. "Holy shit..he has her!", Levi ran over.

"Oh my god..", cried Hanji, horrified, seeing Mikasa's condition. Another car pulled up. Eren's parents, Armin, Rubi and Herrick.

"Mikasa!", cried Rubi fearfully, seeing. "Oh god...", cried Carla, horrified. Herrick starred, he was numb with shock.

At first they didn't even know if she was alive.

"She's alive! But she's really weak...", Eren confirmed urgently, as the paramedics hurried over to help.

"She's...alive...", Grisha starred in shock. "My daughter...she's alive...", Herrick fell to his knees, in shock as tears flooded his eyes.

"Mikasa...!", sobbed Rubi relieved, as Armin held her close, tears in his own eyes. "Eren saved her...", Armin cried.

Several other people gathered, watching from behind the Crime scene tape.

As police rushed inside, Eren gently set Mikasa on the stretcher, as the paramedics got her in the ambulance.

Eren got in the back with them, and so did Herrick. Eren held Mikasa's limp, cold hand as the paramedics started treating her.

The paramedics shut the doors, and the ambulance drove fast down the street, its sirens on.


	8. Emergency Room

**Author's Note: So this whole fanfic will be 13 to 15 chapters total, just you guys know!**

The drive to the hospital was fast, when they finally arrived, Eren was forced to wait out with Rubi, Armin, Herrick and Carla.

Mikasa was taken to the ER, where Grisha and several other doctors started to work on her.

"The first thing I want is for there to be sedation and pain medicine in her IV", Grisha ordered urgently. The nurses redressed Mikasa in a hospital gown, and got her cleaned up, along with all the blood.

When they gently lay her back down, the other doctor got the pain medicine and sedation in her IV.

The room was filled with several doctors and nurses, all working to keep Mikasa alive.

"She still has a pulse, but its very weak", a nurse confirmed. "Her heartbeat is slow as well...", added a doctor.

"Keep the defibrillators near, just in case", Grisha said, urgently. Another nurse got oxygen on Mikasa.

"Nurse, I want you to bring the X Ray machine in!", Grisha ordered, as he first examined Mikasa's wrists, the most obvious injury.

The doctor then injected fluids into her IV next. "How long do you reckon they've been in her wrists...?", asked a nurse fearfully.

It was a horrific scene, several nurses and even doctors couldn't believe it. Some even looked pale.

"A while, that's for sure. At least a few weeks, most likely longer. She's sedated, so we can remove them without her feeling anything", Grisha got the proper medical tools as he spoke.

He carefully removed the first chain, in her left wrist. "How did they even get in her?", asked another doctor, as he handed Grisha the needed tools.

"My best guess is, going by how they look...she tried to pull herself free", replied Grisha. He cringed as he said this.

The doctor could only imagine the horror Mikasa had to endure. He removed both chains after a few minutes, and then cleaned them, and applied antibiotic, alcohol and bandages to both her wrists.

"Doctor, we got a weight on her...", the nurse said urgently, hurrying in. "What is it?", demanded Grisha, anxiously.

"38 lbs...", the nurse replied, fearfully. Grisha's heart sunk. She was several emaciated. She had lost over 100 lbs.

Her original weight was 150 lbs, due to her muscle. Which now, was all gone. She had no muscle or fat on her, just skin and bones.

"Nurse, get some more fluids and protein through her IV", he ordered urgently. "Right away!", the nurse worked fast, while another doctor begin taking X Rays.

Grisha took a blood test next, to see if she was anemic.

"Run this back through the lab", he told a nurse. She quickly took it, hurrying out.

"Grisha, you better look at these", a doctor said urgently. He lined Mikasa's X Rays on the wall. Grisha hurried over, while the nurses kept an eye on Mikasa.

"Oh God...", Grisha placed his hand over his mouth, seeing the damage.

"That psycho really messed her up", the other doctor said, just as horrified.

"Her arm is not just fractured, but dislocated, and you can see her ribs have been fractured for a long period of time. And both her legs are fractured as well...", the doctor explained.

Grisha hurried over to Mikasa, and turned the oxygen up, knowing she was struggling to breathe from fractured ribs. For a moment he paused to just look at her.

"Hang in there sweetie...just hang on, we're taking care of you", he soothed her. He knew she couldn't hear him, but it just broke his heart, to see her like this.

Even though he wasn't her father, she was his son's girlfriend. So both Grisha and Carla treated her like family.

"Doctor, I got the blood results back", a nurse cried, hurrying in.

"Good, quick go back out and bring more morphine. She's got several fractures", Grisha said urgently.

The nurse hesitated then. "Doctor...I don't think it's a good idea to give her morphine...at least not too much", she started.

Grisha looked at her, confused. "You...should read these results..", the nurse said. She looked shocked, as she handed them to Grisha.

Grisha looked them over, and he turned white. "You got to be kidding...", he said.

Several hours passed. Eren sat in the waiting room, not taking his eyes off the ER doors. Rubi paced nonstop, while Armin sat by Eren.

"How long has it been?", asked Herrick fearfully. "Four hours", Carla replied, anxiously.

"I can't believe you actually found her...", Rubi said.

"It was a pure miracle...but...", Eren cringed. "She...was so _light._ I couldn't believe it...", he said.

Herrick looked at Eren. He got up, and walked over.

"Eren...", he said. Eren looked up at Herrick. "I...don't know how I can ever thank you. I owe you my daughter's life...you saved it..", Herrick said softly.

"Mr. Ackerman...you don't have to thank me. Mikasa...is everything to me", Eren assured, his eyes turning back to the ER doors.

"I realize that now. I think you proved to everyone that she means the world to you. You never gave up...", Herrick said.

"Eren...it was a very dangerous and stupid thing you did...but I'm so proud of you", Carla spoke up gently then.

Eren looked at his mother as Herrick sat back down.

""I couldn't wait for the police...I had to get to her. To know if..she was even alive...", Eren explained, looking down.

The front doors suddenly opened. Eren glanced over, to see Levi and Hanji squeezing through, being harassed by news reporters.

"Levi! A comment, please! How was she found?!", a reporter asked anxiously. "Would you piss off?!", Levi yelled, he and Hanji squeezed it, and slammed the doors behind them.

"Good lord! Mikasa is a celebrity, you should see all the news reporters out there!", Hanji sighed.

Armin got up to look. "Whoa...", he starred, seeing thousands of reporters all surrounding the hospital.

"Jaeger, how is she?", Levi asked as he and Hanji came over. Eren's eyes turned grim.

"Not good...", he replied. "We haven't heard any news in four hours. She was in terrible shape when we brought her in...", Carla added, worriedly.

"I see...Jaeger, I have to ask. How the hell did you find her?", asked Levi.

"It was...a miracle. I saw him in town. He bought a tool and a shovel...I think he knew Mikasa was about to die. He wore heavy clothing, to keep himself hidden...", Eren explained.

"How'd you get the crowbar?", asked Hanji.

"He stopped at a store, to buy the shovel. I bought it there, and water for her", Eren replied.

"So you followed him home?", asked Levi. Eren nodded. "As soon as I was positive Mikasa was in there, I...I snapped. I barely even remember what all I did...", he admitted.

Carla looked at her son, worriedly. "Well, I'll tell you what you did. You killed him...", Levi said.

Carla glared. "You aren't going to arrest my son, are you?!", she demanded. "That monster deserved it!", added Rubi urgently.

"Eren's a hero, not a criminal!", added Armin. "Christ sakes, calm down. Let me finish", Levi said, annoyed.

They all piped down, Eren looking surprised. "I didn't come to arrest you. I came to just say...it was a stupid thing you did, but...also a really brave thing. That girl's alive because of you", Levi said.

 _That was the last thing I expected. After beating that man to death, I was sure I'd be arrested._

 _But...I wasn't going to be. Levi had no intentions of pressing charges, because he knew that monster got what he deserved._

 _All I cared about now was Mikasa._

"Speaking of which...who was that man?", asked Rubi anxiously. "His name is Yuichi Hino. Turns out he has a criminal past. Drugs, animal abuse, and attempted kidnappings. The house he was staying in...turns out it wasn't his house", Levi replied.

"We found bodies of the home's real owners in the attic. A couple and their two children, one only 10 months old...a dead Cocker Spaniel was found buried in the backyard too...", Hanji explained.

"He murdered them...", cried Carla, horrified. "He stabbed them all with a knife. He planned this kidnapping for a long time...", said Levi.

"So Jaeger, you did the world a favor. That bastard got what he deserved", Hanji said.

Eren looked down, horrified. This bastard...had all this planned for so long.

Just then, the ER doors finally opened. Eren looked up anxiously, seeing his father come out. "Dad!", Eren got up, hurrying over.

"How's Mikasa?", cried Carla urgently as they all hurried over. "Is she okay?!", asked Herrick fearfully.

"She's extremely weak...it's..a sheer miracle she's still alive. Scientifically, she should be dead...", Grisha replied.

Eren's heart sunk, his eyes wide in horror. "But she's alive...", cried Rubi, trembling.

"Yes. She's strong. But...the next 24 hours will be critical. I really can't say if she'll survive the night...", Grisha said.

"Grisha, I want to know. What all that bastard did to my daughter...", Herrick demanded, anxiously. "It's best you all sit down. This is going to take a while...", Grisha advised.

Eren, Herrick, Carla, Armin and Rubi all sat down. Levi and Hanji showed themselves out.

Grisha sat across from them. He looked pale.

"First, she weighs only 38 lbs. She came in dangerously dehydrated...", Grisha started. "Oh my god...", cried Carla, horrified.

"38 lbs...", Armin's eyes grew wide. "She's nothing but skin and bones...", cried Rubi. "

I knew it when I saw her", Eren said, fearfully.

"Setting the obvious aside, her wrists were severely infected. We were able to remove the chains and clean up the wounds as best as we could. Next..the fractures", Grisha went on.

Herrick cringed, but listened.

"Her arm was dislocated. We were able to fix it, but the fracture will take time to heal. But...its her ribs and legs I'm most concerned about...", Grisha said.

"What?", Herrick looked horrified. " _Both_ her legs are broken?!", cried Carla.

"Both her legs are several fractured. And her ribs, they've been fractured for over a month", Grisha replied.

Eren's heart sunk.

 _The more my father spoke, the more sick I felt. And the more I wished I could have killed that bastard slower._

 _As slow as possible. I knew she was hurt, but nothing could have prepared me for knowing every small detail._

"She...she'll be able to walk again, right?", asked Eren, fearfully. Rubi gasped softly, not even thinking of that.

"In time. If...she survives the night", Grisha said. "As far as her ribs go, they have been fractured for so long...that there will be permanent damage from them. Any sorta strain will cause her to have pain...", he explained.

"Grisha, be honest. What are the chances of her making it through the night?", Herrick demanded.

Grisha looked down. "As a doctor, I would normally say next to nothing. But..the fact she is still alive. The fact her heart is still beating, despite what her poor body had to endure...it gives her a much better chance", he replied.

Eren felt a small wave of hope. But he continued listening.

"She has...another injury", Grisha continued. Carla noticed the change of tone in her husband's voice. "Where?", asked Rubi.

Grisha hesitated. "She..was raped. Twice. We aren't sure what all he did to her the first time. But the second time...", Grisha hesitated.

Eren glared, furiously. "That bastard...what did he do to her?!", he demanded, shaking.

"She'll heal, but he...Eren, this is going to get graphic, you don't have to-"

"TELL ME!", Eren yelled, furiously. He wanted to know. He had to know. Grisha sighed, understanding.

"I had a female doctor examine her. Not only are both her breasts bruised severely, but her vagina was...violently penetrated. We learned not only did he...insert something large in it...most likely his fist, but...she's cut inside, and extremely sore. Its extremely bruised and red...", Grisha explained.

Eren cringed, gritting his teeth. "That...son of a bitch..", he growled.

"Will...will it heal?", asked Carla fearfully, while Rubi's expression was filled with horror, her face white.

Armin was just as pale.

Herrick was clenching his fists, horrified. "In time it will...but she'll be sore for several weeks", Grisha replied.

"But...that's not all", Grisha said then. "Does it ever end for her?", cried Rubi. "Aside from the obvious mental and emotional trauma she'll have...", Grisha hesitated, looking straight at Eren.

Eren blinked. "There's...something else", he started, hesitating. "What?!", Eren asked, urgently.

"Eren...I'd like to talk to you...alone", Grisha said then. Herrick blinked.

"Grisha, if its about my daughter I want to know!", he said, anxiously. "I'll tell you all..but first I need to speak with Eren", Grisha assured him.

Eren blinked, not understanding. But he followed his dad in a separate room.

"Dad, what the hell?", asked Eren urgently, not understanding.

Grisha sighed. "Eren...we found something...in Mikasa's blood test. Aside from some anemia...", he started.

"What?!", Eren repeated.

Grisha looked at his son, right in the eyes.

"Mikasa's pregnant...", he said then. Eren froze, his breath caught in his throat, and his eyes grew wide in shock.

"W-What...?", he stammered.

"She's two months pregnant. Which means...you're going to be a father. It's yours...", Grisha explained.

He had found out about Eren and Mikasa having sex the night of the festival.

Eren starred, in absolute shock.

 _What...? Mikasa...my Mikasa...was pregnant? She was...we were going to be parents? A thousand worries and emotions raced through me in that moment._

 _Mikasa had just been through something so horrible, it would take months to recover physically, and years to recover mentally and emotionally._

 _Could her broken body even handle pregnancy? It couldn't...she was too weak._

 _And...even more, how could it handle giving birth? Between fractured ribs, fractured legs, being raped...it was all too much._

 _Her body couldn't handle anymore. And yes...despite all this. The first thing I asked was..._

"Is...is the baby okay?", Eren asked urgently. "Again...by a miracle, the baby is still alive. Any food Mikasa got, went straight to the baby", Grisha replied.

Eren looked down, quiet at first. "Son...", Grisha said worriedly.

"So...what are you going to do?", asked Eren. "I won't give her an abortion. Its her choice, and yours", Grisha assured him.

"Can..I see her?", asked Eren. "She's very weak, and unconscious. But yes...", Grisha led Eren into Mikasa's room.

Eren entered the room. It was dark now, with a small light on near the bed. Mikasa was unconscious. The nurse had given her extra blankets.

Being emaciated made her more cold. Eren's heart dropped, right down to his stomach.

Mikasa looked horrible. She was deathly pale, and looked so tiny under the covers. There was an IV in her arm, giving her pain medicine (that was safe for the baby) and fluids.

She also had an oxygen tubes in her nostrils, and a heart monitor hooked up to her. It beeped weakly, but was steady at the same time.

There were bandages around her wrists. Eren knew they couldn't do any surgeries for her fractures yet. She wouldn't survive any surgery yet, she was too weak.

Eren walked up to her bedside, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

He then tucked her in more, and wrapped her red scarf back around her. He pulled up a chair, sitting right by her bedside.

Mikasa remained still, breathing weakly and softly. Eren stroked her now long raven black hair, and kissed her forehead.

He stroked her cheek softly, seeing a scar there, under her eye.

"I'm right here Mikasa...I'm here baby", he soothed her. He held her limp hand, and stroked her hair repeatedly, not stopping.

He wanted to continue to assure her, even if she couldn't hear him.

"Just hang in there, love. You hear me? You're strong. My strong, beautiful girl...you've made it this long. I know you can pull through. I know it...", Eren spoke softly, stroking her hair still.

He kissed her forehead once more, and then very gently, let go of her hand, and gently placed it on her stomach.

 _I still couldn't believe it. She was really pregnant. I wondered to myself that night, did she know? Had she figured it out..while still in that hell hole?_

 _I could only imagine the sheer terror she experienced as a new expecting mother. It was so obvious. Mikasa knew she was having a baby._

 _That's part of why she fought to stay alive for so long. Because she wanted to see us again, and because...she wanted our baby to have a chance at life._

 _It was so...obvious. Of course she knew._

Eren gently found himself rubbing her stomach, and holding her hand. He didn't know where they would go from here.

All he knew...was keeping Mikasa safe now. And helping her recover.

He continued to rub her belly softly, and holding her hand with his other hand.

After two hours of this, Eren drifted to sleep. His head rested on the edge of her bed, while both his hands stayed in place.

One hand holding her hand, and his other resting on her stomach.

Mikasa never felt this weak before in all her life. But...she forced her heavy eyelids open. She blinked weakly, seeing she was in a hospital.

She couldn't move, but she felt someone...holding her hand. She struggled, but lifted her head up, seeing Eren, sleeping by her side.

She saw his hand resting on her stomach. "Eren...", she mused very weakly, her voice hoarse. Unable to keep her head up any longer, it fell back on the pillows.

Mikasa drifted right back to sleep, feeling such an intense sense of relief. She was home.


	9. Recovering

_Three days went by since I saved Mikasa. Mikasa slept for three days straight. It was normal, she was exhausted, both physically and mentally._

 _Her body was desperate for rest. I knew she didn't get any legit rest for two whole months. But still...I was growing worried._

 _I wanted to see her open her beautiful eyes again, to be sure she was okay._

Eren held Mikasa's hand, as she slept. It was late morning, nurses came in off and on to check on Mikasa.

Eren didn't take his eyes off of her, worried. She was getting plenty of fluids and protein through the IV, but he just wanted her to wake up.

Finally, to his surprise, Mikasa very slowly stirred. "Mikasa...?!", Eren asked urgently, seeing her stir.

Mikasa groaned a bit, as she forced her heavy eyelids open. Her vision was blurry at first, and she looked around for Eren.

"Mikasa...can you hear me?", asked Eren worriedly. Mikasa's eyes opened a little more, as her vision cleared.

Her whole body felt so heavy. She felt extremely weak. Her head hurt bad, and she felt extremely exhausted.

"E-Eren...", she whispered very weakly. "Hey...! Hey baby girl..hey", Eren felt tears well up in his eyes, he then very carefully hugged her. He stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead.

Mikasa blushed, her eyes filled with relief. It was no dream. Eren really did find her. He really did rescue her.

"How you feeling, sweetheart?", asked Eren, as he gently let go of her, knowing she was hurting.

He felt so happy to have her back...he could pamper her, spoil her and talk sweetly to her nonstop for the rest of his life.

"Tired...", replied Mikasa weakly. "I bet you still are, baby. Do you feel hungry, love?", asked Eren worriedly, as he stroked her hair.

Mikasa gave a weak nod. "I feel starving...", she said weakly.

"Okay baby girl, I'll talk to dad to see if your stomach can handle food other than an IV", Eren kissed her lips softly, and exited for a moment.

Within a minute later, Eren returned with Grisha. "Hey sweetie, how we feeling?", asked Grisha softly.

"Tired...and hungry", replied Mikasa weakly.

"I bet...well, I'll bring you something very light. You haven't had enough food in so long, your body isn't used to it yet. You'll get sick if we rush it", Grisha explained.

Mikasa nodded sleepily, resting her eyes.

Grisha left to get some food. Eren held Mikasa's limp hand. "After you eat, if you feel up to it, I'll bring everyone else in", Eren assured.

"Uh huh...", Mikasa was still so tired, she couldn't even speak hardly. "My sleepy girl...you've been through hell. You're safe now baby, sleep as much as you need too", Eren soothed her.

Grisha returned shortly with some oatmeal and orange juice. Eren helped Mikasa sit up. She had plenty of pain medicine, but she was still very sore and weak.

"Easy, I got you Mika", Eren soothed. Mikasa winced a bit, as she sat up. Her ribs still hurt, and so did her legs.

She also kept feeling sore around her womanhood area as well.

Her arm was the injury that, surprisingly, hurt the least.

"Now listen honey, don't force yourself to eat too much. Your body isn't used to normal eating, so you need to take it slow. Even just a few bites is fine. If you eat too much, you'll be sick", Grisha explained softly, as Eren adjusted Mikasa's pillows for her.

Mikasa nodded weakly, as she slowly took a few bites.

It tasted so good..to have something other than stale bread and warm water. The orange juice was so refreshing on her dry mouth.

"Slow sweetie, don't push yourself", Eren said, worriedly. "I know...it tastes so good", Mikasa said, weakly.

"I bet, don't worry baby. As soon as you gain a little weight, and your body is used to it, I'll treat you to all your favorite foods. To rice, your favorite bentos, pizza, soda, milkshakes and even your favorite, ice cream", Eren assured, smiling a bit.

"Ice cream...it's been forever", Mikasa mused weakly, as she took another small bite of her oatmeal.

She was able to eat around 5 bites, which was really good. She drank half of her orange juice.

After the nurse took the tray away, Eren stayed right by Mikasa's side. "You want to see Rubi and Armin?", he asked.

"Yes...", replied Mikasa. She was so weak, but her eyes showed how eager she was to see them again.

Eren smiled softly, he quickly let them in.

"Mikasa...!", Armin and Rubi came in.

"Hey...", said Mikasa weakly. "We're so glad you're okay...", Armin set a bouquet of Sakura petals on the shelf nearby, along with two Get Well soon cards, one from him and one from Rubi.

"Thanks Armin...", said Mikasa weakly. Rubi looked at her friend. She was silent at first, still.

"Rubi...?", asked Mikasa weakly. Rubi suddenly tensed, fighting back tears. She couldn't take it. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she very carefully threw her arms around Mikasa.

"Mikasa!", she sobbed, as her heart sunk. She felt how little Mikasa was.

"My baby sister...I'm so sorry! I should have...protected you!", cried Rubi, as she held Mikasa close.

"Rubi...it's not your fault...", Mikasa assured weakly. Rubi choked back a sob, as tears streamed down her face. She hugged Mikasa gently, being careful with her.

She knew as well as Eren that Mikasa was still hurting bad. And so they all treated her like a fragile China doll.

"Mikasa...we're so sorry. We searched and searched...if only we could have found you sooner", Armin apologized, fighting back his own tears.

Rubi gently broke apart from Mikasa, as Armin gave her a hug next. "I know...I know you all tried", Mikasa assured him, as Armin stroked her hair.

Mikasa then blinked weakly, as Armin gently let go of her.

"Where's...my parents?", she asked weakly. She was so desperate to see her mom and dad, after all she had been through.

She wanted to be in her mother's arms again.

Eren hesitated, nervously. He knew Mikasa was still much too weak to hear about this. He didn't want to stress her and make her condition worse...but what could he say?

"They actually will be here soon. They went several towns away to search for you. They just got the news, it will take them a couple days to get back, but they'll be here soon sweetie", Rubi lied then.

Eren looked at her nervously. "Yeah, they were so relieved when we called", Armin added as well.

"I...I see...I hope they get back soon...I miss them...so much", Mikasa said, weakly.

She was too weak to see through the lie.

After Mikasa drifted back to sleep, Eren looked at Rubi. "I had no choice Eren. She can't know about her mom being in a coma yet. She's still in critical condition", Rubi explained softly.

"I know...you're right. I hate lying to her but...right now what's important is getting her better. She'll have to know soon though", Eren said.

"Herrick will tell her", said Armin. "At least she will have her dad...but..", Rubi looked down worriedly.

"I hope her mom wakes soon...Mikasa needs her", Eren agreed.

"Eren...", Rubi looked at him then. Eren looked at her. "Mikasa...she knows she's pregnant, doesn't she?", asked Rubi.

"She hasn't said anything, but I'm sure she figured it out while still in that hell hole. She's smart...", Eren replied grimly.

"So...you're going to wait until she feels a bit better, than discuss it?", asked Armin.

Eren nodded, worriedly. "Does...Herrick know?", asked Rubi nervously. "Not yet. My dad said he wouldn't tell him until things calmed down", Eren replied.

He gently held Mikasa's hand, as she slept peacefully.

With the case closed, Levi and Hanji parted ways, and went home.

Levi headed home first, needing a break. He entered his home. "Welcome home", smiled Petra, his wife.

"Hey...", Levi smiled, as he held her close. As close as her 6 month pregnant belly would allow.

"So...that girl's okay?", asked Petra worriedly. "She'll be just fine now. She has friends, family and a pain in the ass boyfriend", Levi said.

Petra chuckled. "I heard he is the one who found her", she pointed out. "Yeah, he totally stole my thunder", Levi joked.

"He reminds me of you...you'd both never give up on the ones you love", Petra said softly. Levi smiled, as he held her close, and the two kissed.

Levi would be taking a long break from the CIA, to be with his wife, and their first child.

By the fifth day in the hospital, Mikasa very slowly was getting her strength back. It was early in the morning, Eren was by her bedside.

Mikasa rested, her eyes were opened though.

"Eren...", she said weakly. "Yeah, baby?", asked Eren softly, holding her hand.

Mikasa looked at Eren, her eyes...there was something strange about them. There was...guilt in them. "Mikasa?", asked Eren worriedly.

Mikasa looked down, she was unable to look at him suddenly, as tears welled up in her eyes. She still...was blaming herself, for letting that man...rape her.

"Mika, what is it?", Eren pressed, urgently now.

Mikasa closed her eyes tightly, shaking.

"I'm sorry Eren!", she cried suddenly. Eren blinked, taken aback. "What...?", he asked, not understanding.

"I'm...sorry. I...I'm so sorry...Eren..I let him...", Mikasa sobbed, shaking. Eren's eyes grew wide, horrified, as his heart sunk.

"Mikasa...!", he gripped her hand, looking at her. "Look at me! It's not your fault! He FORCED you!", Eren said urgently.

Mikasa still refused to look at him. "But..I...its my fault! I...I'm sorry Eren! I let another man...", she sobbed.

"STOP IT!", Eren suddenly yelled firmly. Mikasa flinched, snapping out of it, as she looked at him finally.

Eren's eyes were full of shock and remorse. He then gently pulled her close.

"Stop it...Mikasa, don't you EVER blame yourself! He forced you...that sick bastard...forced you, and then made you think it was your fault...", Eren growled, as he stroked her hair.

"Eren...", Mikasa sniffed weakly, as she hugged him back, her arm sore and tired, but she managed. Her broken one was in a cast.

"Mikasa...I love you. I love you so much...you're everything to me. I could never blame you. God help me..I love you. I still regret not being able to get there sooner...I should be the one apologizing!", Eren felt tears well up in his own eyes now, as he still held her.

"Eren...why?", cried Mikasa. "I should have tried harder! I should have found you much sooner! I...", Eren gritted his teeth.

"I should have stayed with you that night! It's all my fault...this happened to you", Eren growled, tearfully.

"Eren...", Mikasa weakly broke apart from him, to look at him. "I'm so sorry Mikasa...I..", Eren choked back a sob.

"Eren...it's not your fault", cried Mikasa weakly, she gently held his hand. Eren looked at her.

"It's not your fault...I'm alive because of you", she said weakly.

Eren looked at her worriedly, guilt still in his eyes. "Mikasa...", he said, shocked. Even in her current condition, she still comforted him.

"I...no. We're both alive because of you...", Mikasa said softly then, she let go of Eren's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Eren knew it. Mikasa already knew she was pregnant. "You knew...", Eren realized.

"I knew for a while...I...its part of the reason I fought to stay alive...for our child", Mikasa explained weakly.

"I found out when they did blood work on you. Mikasa...", Eren said softly.

"Eren, I want to talk about it. Now...", said Mikasa weakly. She had to lay back down, very weak still.

Eren held her hand softly. "Mikasa...before you say anything...you need to know, I want this. I want us to have this baby. But...", Eren's eyes looked grim then.

"Baby...your body has been through so much, between your injuries, and everything...I'm terrified you won't be able to handle pregnancy, or childbirth...", he started.

Mikasa didn't say anything, listening.

"Your ribs are fractured, your legs...you won't be able to walk for months, and...now just...it just isn't the right time at all. Mikasa...I just know its going to be so hard on you...I can't watch you suffer...I..", Eren cringed.

"I...would prefer you...get an abortion", he said.

 _The look on her face broke my heart. I didn't even want to bring this up. But...in all true honesty, after all her poor body had been through, I was scared she wouldn't SURVIVE giving birth._

 _I didn't want to lose her after I just got her back._

 _I'd be more than happy to have children with her in the future her, after we get married, but...not now._

Mikasa's eyes filled with shock and hurt. She felt tears well up even. No...she wouldn't. Not even for Eren.

"Eren...no", she said weakly but firmly. "Mikasa...baby please...", Eren began.

"I said NO!", Mikasa snapped then. Eren blinked, surprised.

"Eren...I won't get an abortion. I fought...to keep our baby alive. And for what? To just kill it anyway?", asked Mikasa, shakily.

Eren looked at her, as he suddenly felt worse for suggesting it.

"Eren, I know I'm weak. But...I won't get rid of our child. It's our baby, Eren...he or she deserves a chance at life. Besides...", Mikasa's eyes softened, as she kept her hand on her stomach.

"Having a baby...it's something to look forward too. It's something... _happy_. Something that...I'm sure will help me recover mentally and emotionally...", she explained weakly.

"Mikasa...", Eren looked down softly...she had a point. Plus...no way in hell would he force her to have an abortion.

"Eren, please...its our baby...! I can't...I can't get rid of it!", cried Mikasa. Eren's heart sunk. It was so clear, Mikasa couldn't bear it.

An abortion would just make her mental state worse, she'd become depressed. And besides...Eren couldn't take away this chance.

A chance of them becoming parents. Like Mikasa said...it was something happy to look forward too. It would help her.

"Mikasa...I'm so sorry. You're right..", Eren then hugged her close, placing his hand on her stomach.

Mikasa's heart skipped a beat in relief, as she placed her own hand over his.

"I just...am so scared I'll lose you again...I'm so sorry. If this is what you want love...then I'm more than happy", Eren assured, stroking her hair.

Mikasa's eyes lit up, tears still in them.

"Eren...really?", she cried relieved. "Yeah...you'll make an amazing mommy. I promise I'll be there for you, through every second of it. I'll be there, holding your hand when you have the baby...I'm never leaving your side again, love", Eren assured her.

His eyes didn't lie either. Mikasa's face lit up, so relieved. "Eren...!", she cried happily.

Eren smiled softly, and held her close. Mikasa understood why he brought it up, he was just so worried.

But...Mikasa wanted this. She wanted to have this baby. She wanted to be a good mommy.

Later that day, Mikasa had fallen back asleep, still exhausted. Her hand didn't leave her stomach.

"Eren..are you sure?", Rubi asked worriedly. "I couldn't force her Rubi. Besides...she's right. It's unfair to rob our child a chance of life...", Eren said.

"It is true...having a baby will help her recover emotionally", Armin agreed.

"But she's so weak...", Rubi said, worriedly. "I know..but I'm going to be at her side through it all", Eren said.

Rubi looked worried still. "I'll be there too", she said then. "We all will", added Armin.

Eren smiled, relieved. "Thanks guys", he said.

Herrick came over then. "I talked to Grisha...", he started. Eren looked nervous.

"So...she really can't...be convinced to have an abortion?", asked Herrick, worriedly.

"No. And I won't force her", Eren replied. Herrick sighed. "Eren...you plan on being a man and being there for her, right? You'll get a job, be at her side?", asked Herrick, firmly.

"I will, sir. I...was expelled from school anyway from missing so much, so I'll have plenty of time for a job", Eren assured him.

"Mikasa won't be able to graduate. Between the time it takes to heal, and having a baby...she'll have to drop out...so you better take damn good care of her Eren", Herrick growled.

"I will, sir. I promise. I love you daughter, more than anything. You don't have to worry", Eren assured him.

Herrick sighed, unable to stay angry. He was so relieved Mikasa was okay.

"I better tell her about her mother now. We can't keep it from her forever", he decided. "Are you sure?", asked Rubi.

"Yes. She needs to know, the stronger she gets, the more she'll wonder", Herrick replied, worriedly.

Eren looked worried, but nodded. Herrick walked into her room.

He pulled a chair up, swallowing the lump in his throat. He saw Mikasa kept her hand on her stomach.

"Mikasa...princess, can you hear me?", he asked softly, placing his hand on her small shoulder. Mikasa stirred weakly, forcing her heavy eyelids open.

She looked and her eyes lit up. "Dad!", she cried weakly but happily. "I'm here, baby, I'm here", Herrick hugged her carefully, stroking her hair.

"I missed you...", cried Mikasa, tearfully. "I missed you too...oh Mikasa, I'm so glad...you're alive...if it wasn't for Eren...", Herrick felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked at his daughter.

His heart broke, seeing how weak and sick she still looked.

"My poor girl...you're a skeleton...", he choked back a sob, stroking her hair.

"I'll be okay dad...don't cry", Mikasa said weakly. She then blinked weakly, looking around the room.

"Dad...where's mom?", she asked nervously.

Herrick hesitated, looking away. "Mikasa...your mother...she...", he started. Mikasa's heart suddenly sunk.

"Dad...where is she?!", she cried, fearfully.

"Mikasa...sweetie, your mom...she's in a coma...", Herrick replied, grimly.


	10. Surgery

Mikasa starred at her father, at first unable to even process what he just said. It felt like a horrible joke or a nightmare.

"W-What...?", she asked, weakly. Herrick looked down, unable to look his daughter in the eye. "After the police found Isla's body...your mother got the phone call", he said.

"She...she couldn't take it any longer. She was sure it was you...so she...tried to kill herself", Herrick explained, grimly.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide in horror, as she sat up more. "W-What..?! Why would she..?!", she cried.

"She survived, but she hit her head, so she's in a coma. She's been in one for a while now...", Herrick said.

Mikasa looked down, as tears appeared in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her mother...thought she was dead.

She suddenly felt anger for the first time in a while. She weakly clenched her fists, and glared. "Mom...wouldn't do that. Unless...someone convinced her I was dead...", she growled weakly.

Herrick looked at her. "Sweetie...", he said worriedly.

"Dad...think about it. Mom loves me. She wouldn't try to kill herself without knowing for sure. Whoever called her...they said something. Something...that made her...think...it was me", Mikasa growled.

Herrick blinked, his daughter was right. He began wondering then. "Why would they...do that?", he wondered.

"It was some idiot...who didn't understand the results. They assumed something without knowing the truth, and...made it sound like the truth to mom", Mikasa said, shaking.

"Maybe it was some mixup...", said Herrick.

"Dad, please! I want you to find out! I want to know who led mom to think I was dead...!", Mikasa cried, urgently, when suddenly she cried out in pain, clutching her chest.

"Mikasa! Sweetie, calm down! Don't strain yourself...", Herrick placed his hand on her shoulder, worriedly as Mikasa breathed shakily, her ribs hurting.

Mikasa panted weakly, and lost her strength, collapsing back on her pillows.

"Easy...don't stress yourself. I'll take care of it, you just rest", soothed Herrick, as he stroked her hair.

She gave a weak nod, she's only been rescued for five days. She didn't have her strength back yet. Herrick left the room to let her rest.

"How'd it go?", asked Grisha concerned, as Eren came over. He had a bouquet of Sakura petals, Mikasa's favorite flower.

Eren would gather up fallen petals from the hospital courtyard, and bring her a fresh bouquet every day.

Herrick saw it as an extremely sweet gesture, and appreciated it.

"Not quite what I expected...even in her current condition, Mikasa uses her head. She's angry. She wants to know who led Akane to believe Mikasa was dead", Herrick replied.

"I thought...Akane just assumed...?", asked Eren. Herrick shook his head.

"Mikasa made...such a good point. Akane wouldn't try to kill herself unless someone convinced her. Unless she knew for sure...", he said.

"So...you're saying someone at the police station messed up?", asked Eren, glaring. "It seems so. I'm going to listen to Akane's phone messages", Herrick decided.

"Whoever did that...its their fault Akane's in a coma...", Eren glared as Herrick got on the elevator to go to Akane's floor.

Eren went into Mikasa's room, seeing she was sleeping. He gently set the bouquet on the table beside her bed.

He gently stroked her hair. Mikasa stirred weakly then. "Hey beautiful...", Eren said sweetly.

"Eren...", Mikasa glanced weakly at the table. "You've been bringing new ones every day...", she noticed, giving a weak smile.

"It's your favorite flower", Eren smiled, he sat in the chair by her bedside.

"I talked to dad, if you're strong enough, he'd like to do surgery on your legs in two days from now", Eren added.

"And...my ribs?", asked Mikasa weakly. "The only thing he can do for them is pain medicine and rest. They'll heal, but your legs are what really need surgery", Eren replied.

Mikasa looked down softly, she tried to move her legs, but couldn't. She was too weak.

"E-Eren...will I ever walk again?", she asked, fearfully. "Of course you will. It will take time, but when the baby comes, you'll be on your feet a lot. We both will", assured Eren.

"I hope so...I want to walk again. I want to be able to walk to our baby's crib, and tuck her in...", Mikasa mused weakly.

"You will. And we'll both walk her to school when she's older...if it is a girl", Eren chuckled softly.

"I have a feeling it is...I can't explain it", admitted Mikasa, placing her hand weakly on her stomach.

Eren smiled softly. Mikasa looked down then, her thoughts wandering. "What is it, baby?", asked Eren, noticing.

"Eren...Isla was properly buried, right?", she asked then, her tone becoming grim. Eren looked at her worriedly then.

"Yeah...she was", he replied. Mikasa cringed a bit, fighting back tears.

"I...I watched her die, Eren...", she said then. Eren's eyes filled with horror, listening.

"She was so weak, and so thin...she looked like a skeleton. Her dying wish was...that I escaped", Mikasa cried, tears sparkled in her eyes then.

Eren looked at her worriedly. "Mikasa...", he said.

"She was a kind girl, Eren. She didn't deserve...", Mikasa broke down then, tears flooding down her pale face.

Eren quickly hugged her carefully, stroking her long black hair.

"Shhhh...I know baby, I know...", he soothed her.

 _Two days went by quickly. It was early in the morning, the morning of Mikasa's surgery. Dad waited because he was honestly on edge she wouldn't survive._

 _With as weak as she is, he was scared she'd take the anesthesia too hard, and pass on in her sleep during the surgery._

 _But after a week in the hospital, he couldn't delay her a surgery any longer. The pain in her legs was getting worse, and the risk of her not being able to walk again was becoming more high._

 _Herrick listened to the voice message on Akane's phone. It turned out some rookie officer stated on it, it was Mikasa's body, when it wasn't._

 _After we brought this to their attention, the officer was given a warning._

It was only 6 AM, Mikasa's surgery would only be in one hour. "Hey listen, baby. You got some visitors coming to see you before you go in for your surgery", Eren said.

"Visitors?", blinked Mikasa weakly. There was a soft knock then. "Come in", smiled Eren. Mikasa blinked, she was sitting up a bit, propped by pillows.

The door opened, and entering was Jean, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Ymir, Marco and all their classmates.

"Jean..Sasha..!", cried Mikasa, her face lighting up. "Hey Mikasa", smiled Sasha. "How you feeling, sweetie?", asked Krista worriedly.

"I've been better...what are you all doing here?", asked Mikasa.

"We came to see you! We all missed you", Connie replied. "We brought get well gifts as well", added Marco.

"Mikasa...we're all just so glad you're safe now", Jean said softly.

"You've become a bit of a celebrity also. You're all over the news", said Ymir.

They all set the get well gifts on the table. Sasha brought candy, Krista brought a plush teddy bear, Ymir brought flowers, Jean brought flowers, Connie brought a plush cat, and Marco brought flowers.

"That was so sweet of you all..", said Mikasa weakly, smiling softly.

"So you're having your surgery today?", asked Krista softly. Mikasa nodded weakly. "Yeah...in about an hour", she replied.

"Mikasa, we also heard about the baby...listen, we're all going to help out, and bring presents and stuff you need for your baby shower", Sasha said then, kindly.

Mikasa smiled weakly. "Thank you...I really appreciate it", she said. "Jaeger, you plan on being there for her right?", Jean asked, glaring a bit.

"Of course I do. I'm not leaving her side ever again", Eren assured him. He gently held her hand as he said this.

"Don't worry Jean...Eren will take good care of me", Mikasa assured him as well. Jean looked at her worriedly, he sighed and nodded.

Soon after they left, Mikasa was taken into surgery. Eren had to wait out with his mother, Herrick, Rubi and Armin.

"She's in good hands, sweetie", Carla assured her son. "I know, mom", Eren said.

Rubi glanced up at the waiting room TV, the story about Mikasa's rescue still on the news.

"After police were expecting to find a body, to everyone's shock and great relief, Mikasa Ackerman was found alive. Her rescuer, was in fact, Eren Jaeger. A recent expelled student and also rumored to be her boyfriend", the news reporter stated on the TV.

"Wow...they couldn't wait to get my expelling out there", Eren frowned.

"Like that was the most important part", added Rubi.

"Currently the only comment we could get from the family is the girl who was missing for two months, is in the hospital recovering, and is safe. We'll give you further details", the News then cut to commercials.

"How long has it been?", asked Eren, anxiously. "Only an hour. Your dad said he wanted to fix both her legs in one surgery. It's gonna be at least another hour", Carla replied.

"And they were fractured bad...", Armin said, worriedly. Eren looked down worriedly. "Hey...has Mikasa been having morning sickness?", asked Rubi, worried.

"Yeah. Its been extra bad due to how sick and emaciated she is. She throws up every morning", Eren replied.

"She's 9 weeks, so one more week and it will die down", Rubi assured, knowing a lot about pregnancy. She planned to be a doctor or midwife after college.

"Just one more week...? Good...throwing up isn't helping her gain any weight", Eren sighed in relief, worried for her.

"Eating for two isn't helping either...", Carla said worriedly.

"I know she's weak, mom. But...you should have seen her eyes when I suggested an abortion. I felt like the most horrible person...", Eren looked down.

Carla's worried eyes softened. "I know son, as a mother myself I understand just what Mikasa is feeling", she said.

Herrick didn't take his eyes off of the surgery doors, tense.

"We'll all be there for her...and...maybe her mom will wake up soon", Rubi said softly.

"I hope she does. Mikasa needs her...", said Eren worriedly.

After two more hours, finally Grisha came out of the surgery room. Eren stood up. "How is she?", he asked worriedly, while Carla and the rest all looked anxious.

"How's my daughter?", asked Herrick anxiously.

"The surgery went better than we expected. But her legs were very fractured. She won't be able to walk for around 4 months. When shes six months pregnant. Unless she recovers faster that is, but its unlikely", Grisha explained.

"And her ribs? And arm?", asked Eren worriedly. "We're doing all we can for those fractures. And the infection is completely gone from her wrists, they're healing nicely", assured Grisha.

Herrick sighed in relief, while Eren also looked relieved.

"Is she resting?", asked Rubi softly. "Yes, its best you all let her sleep tonight", Grisha replied.

"Can I see her though? I won't wake her", Eren asked worriedly. Grisha nodded. Eren went in the recovery room.

Mikasa was sound asleep, both legs in casts. Eren gently re-wrapped her scarf around her neck, and noticed she was shivering.

'My poor girl...she's so thin, so she's going to be cold a lot...', Eren thought, worriedly. He took three extra blankets out of of the closet, and gently tucked her in.

Mikasa shivered a bit more, but as soon as Eren tucked her in, and rubbed her shoulder, her shivering slowly settled.

Eren held her limp hand, as she slept.

 _It took two more weeks, but finally Mikasa could leave the hospital. She slowly got her strength back, and while physically she was recovering, she was starting to show how mentally and emotionally she was damaged._

 _She became extremely clingly to me, and began having vivid nightmares._

 _Since her father had to work, and visit Akane, Mikasa would be staying with me and my parents to heal, since she'd need 24 hour care._

"Easy, take it slow baby", Eren soothed her. He was helping Mikasa into her wheelchair. Mikasa nodded, as she carefully sat in it.

"Eren...my mom...her condition hasn't changed, has it?", asked Mikasa worriedly. She slowly was looking better.

She had gained some weight, and her arm was almost healed. Her wrists had healed as well, but had scars.

"No..not yet, sweetie", Eren replied softly. He gently pushed her wheelchair, as they left the hospital.

By the time they got home, Eren helped Mikasa upstairs. "Mom set up the guest bedroom for you", Eren said.

"Eren...", Mikasa suddenly clung to his arm, shaking a bit. Eren blinked, worriedly. "What's wrong? Does your legs hurt?", he asked worriedly.

Mikasa shook her head. "No...could I stay in your room? With you...?", she asked shakily. Eren looked at her worriedly, his heart broke.

"Sure, beautiful", he smiled. Mikasa nodded softly. Eren helped her into his bed. "Hey...I got something for you", he said, he went to leave, when suddenly Mikasa gripped his hand.

"Eren..!", she cried, panicking. Eren blinked.

"Baby, what's wrong? I'll be right back", he assured her. Mikasa didn't say anything, tears sparkling in her eyes as she kept her grip tight.

"D-Don't leave me...", she whimpered, trembling. Eren's eyes grew wide, as his heart broke.

She was so traumatized...she was scared if he left she'd never see him again. "Mikasa...", Eren's eyes softened, as he sat beside her.

Mikasa clung to his arm then, sniffling. "Easy baby, its okay...I'm not leaving you, I promise...", Eren soothed her.

Eren reached for his phone then, and called his mom, who was downstairs.

Carla blinked, seeing her phone ring. "Eren?", she asked, confused.

"Hey...listen, can you bring that treat up? I can't leave her, she freaked...", Eren explained softly, as Mikasa kept a tight hold on Eren's arm.

"Oh...of course sweetie", Carla assured, worriedly.

Within a few minutes she came in. Her heart broke, seeing Mikasa was clinging to Eren, cuddling close to him.

"Sweetheart...", Carla came over worriedly, setting something on the nightstand, Mikasa not seeing it yet. It was a pink bakery box.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jaeger...I know you worked hard on the guest room but...", Mikasa cried, shaking.

"Baby, don't apologize. You can sleep wherever you feel safe. It's okay sweetie", Carla soothed Mikasa, as she rubbed her arm.

Mikasa looked at Carla softly. She then surprised both Carla and Eren, as she cuddled Carla next, shaking.

Eren blinked, worriedly. "Mikasa...", he said. Carla's eyes softened, understanding. She hugged Mikasa close.

"Oh sweetie...I know", she soothed, stroking her hair. Eren's eyes softened then, getting it.

Mikasa wanted her mom so badly, and since she saw Carla as a mother figure, she seeked comfort from her too.

Carla gently stroked Mikasa's hair, as Mikasa trembled, cuddling close in Carla's arms. "You're safe, honey. Don't worry..", assured Carla.

Soon after Carla had to make lunch, Mikasa was cuddled close in Eren's arms.

"Shhhhh, easy baby girl, I'm right here. It's okay beautiful, you're safe", Eren soothed her softly until she calmed down.

It was obvious why Mikasa became so clingy. She was damaged mentally and emotionally.

As Eren stroked her long hair, he blinked.

"Hey...you want your hair cut? Like it was before?", asked Eren. Mikasa blinked weakly.

"It looked really cute before", Eren smiled softly. "Y-Yeah...I miss my short hair", admitted Mikasa softly.

"I'll call Rubi and have her come over then", Eren smiled. He decided to wait to show her what was in the bakery box until after.

Soon Rubi arrived, and she and Eren helped Mikasa in her wheelchair. "Like it was before, right?", asked Rubi softly.

Mikasa nodded. "Okay sweetie", Rubi smiled. She gently started cutting Mikasa's hair.

Eren stayed by her. "It's so...weird. Being back home...with everyone...", admitted Mikasa softly, gazing around.

"You're safe now, love. Don't worry. I won't ever leave you again. I promise", Eren assured her. Mikasa nodded weakly, as Rubi finished.

Mikasa's hair was back to its original length, short but feminine. "It looks just like it was...thanks Rubi", Mikasa gave a weak smile.

"It's no problem, sweetie", assured Rubi, smiling.

Mikasa gently ran her hand through her hair, somehow having her short hair again made her feel more relieved.

"Hey...I got you something, Mikasa", Eren smiled, after he and Rubi helped her back into bed. Mikasa blinked, she was sitting up, but propped by lots of pillows.

Eren brought the bakery box over. Mikasa blinked weakly, she opened it, and she suddenly froze.

Inside was fancy bowl of vanilla and strawberry ice cream, with vanilla pudding mixed in it as well, and a cherry on top.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide as her heart skipped a beat.

"Eren...you...you remembered!", she cried, touched. "Of course I did. I remember you said you wanted an ice cream mixed with pudding. So I requested it at the ice cream parlor", Eren smiled.

Mikasa couldn't believe it, as her heart skipped a beat. "Eren...", she cried, as tears suddenly streamed down her face.

"Mikasa...", Rubi said worriedly, placing her hand on her arm. Eren looked at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...so happy...and so relieved...", cried Mikasa, wiping her eyes. "Mikasa...", Eren gently held her trembling hand.

It had fully dawned on Mikasa for the first time..she was safe. She was home. She was surrounded by Eren, Rubi and all her friends.


	11. Healing

It was late at night, Eren and Mikasa slept in the same bed, Eren cuddling Mikasa close. It was a cool night, Mikasa wearing her scarf.

Her hand rested on her swollen belly. She was 4 months pregnant now, and showing.

Her legs hadn't healed yet, and neither did her ribs. But her arm and wrists did.

She then groaned weakly in her sleep, shutting her eyes tighter as vivid images filled her mind.

She whimpered, as the nightmare got worse. She saw blood...she felt herself chained to that wall again. Mikasa opened her eyes in her dream, gasping.

She was back in the basement, as she looked around fearfully. Her hair was long again. She smelled the infection from her wrists, and felt the pain pulse through both her legs and her ribs again.

It felt cold, freezing. Her scarf was gone.

"N-No...Eren! EREN!", she screamed fearfully, shaking bad.

"Eren's not here", a voice sneered. Mikasa flinched, seeing the man tower over her. "He'll never come for you..you'll die here", he growled.

"N-No...this can't be...no...Eren killed you!", cried Mikasa fearfully, her heart racing in her chest.

"It was all an illusion, Eren never came for you...", the man growled. Mikasa's eyes grew wide in horror.

"I-Illusion...?", she cried.

"No one came for me...", a voice suddenly echoed. It was a raspy voice. Mikasa looked, to see Isla looking straight at her.

"You're nothing special...what makes you think some hero will come rescue you..when no one rescued me?", Isla sneered.

Her voice sounded more evil than weak.

"So why should anyone come for you...?", as Isla said this, all her skin began melting off.

Then blood melted off, then her flesh..her muscle tissue next, until it finally exposed her skeleton.

"YOU'RE DEAD TO THE WORLD!", the skeleton screamed, as blood dripped from the empty eye sockets.

"NO!", Mikasa screamed, tears flooding her eyes.

"MIKASA! Wake up!", Eren yelled urgently. Mikasa's eyes suddenly shot open.

"NO! EREN!", she screamed, she begin thrashing, terrified, still thinking she was in the dream.

"Mikasa! Mikasa, easy! I'm here! Calm down, you'll hurt the baby!", Eren panicked, he tightly gripped her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

Mikasa froze then, seeing Eren. "E-Eren...", she stammered, shakily. She was soaked with sweat and shaking like a leaf.

Tears flooded her eyes then. "Eren...!", she sobbed, as she cried in his arms.

"Shhhh, it was just a nightmare, baby. It's okay...I'm here, you're safe...", Eren soothed her, as he stroked her hair.

Mikasa choked back a sob, as she placed her hand weakly on her belly then, worried. "Is the baby okay?", asked Eren worriedly.

"I..I think so...", replied Mikasa tearfully, suddenly feeling horrible for thrashing. Eren could see the clear guilt in her eyes.

"Hey, don't. You didn't hurt her, don't worry. You were scared", Eren assured her, as he rubbed her arm.

"E-Eren...whenever I do that, I don't care if you hurt me, please restrain me. I don't want anything to happen to the baby", cried Mikasa.

"I won't hurt you, love. But I'll make sure our baby is okay", Eren promised her. Mikasa kept her hand on her belly, as Eren gently placed his own hand over hers.

 _Mikasa suffered vivid night terrors almost every night. I'd often wake up to her thrashing and screaming._

 _She never told me in detail what the nightmares were about, but I could only imagine the sheer horror of them._

 _To top it off, Rubi told me pregnant women often have vivid nightmares anyway, no matter how great their lives are._

 _At this point, Mikasa had finally gained all her weight back. She was thin, but healthy. Her belly was growing too._

 _It was all too real now. We were going to be parents._

By the next day, Eren decided to treat Mikasa to a special lunch. Something she loved, but hadn't had in a long time.

"Pizza...? I think I actually forgot what it tastes like...", admitted Mikasa, as she and Eren went to the pizza parlor.

"You loved it, I asked dad about it before, but he was worried to let you have heavy food too soon", Eren explained as he pushed her wheelchair.

"It's been forever...I can't wait. And the baby's hungry too", Mikasa smiled, her hand on her belly.

The two went in and ordered. They sat in one of the booths. "My mom mentioned she wants to throw you a baby shower", Eren said, as they waited for their food.

"Yeah, she's really excited for us. She asked me about a date. I told her to wait until my seventh or eighth month...", Mikasa replied softly.

"Can I ask why so long...?", asked Eren. "Well..what if my mom wakes up soon?", Mikasa explained. Eren's eyes softened.

"I understand, love", he said.

Mikasa looked down. "I'm just...so glad. I never thought I'd see you again", she admitted. Eren smiled softly, he gently held her hand.

"You're safe now, beautiful. I'll always be here for you", he assured her. Mikasa gave a small smile, nodding.

The waitress soon brought them each a soda (Mikasa getting a 7up and Eren getting a Dr. Pepper) and also brought their food.

Since she was eating for two, Mikasa had four slices and french fries, while Eren had two slices and french fries.

"How's it taste, Mika?", asked Eren. "It's...amazing. I actually really forgot how good it is", Mikasa's eyes lit up, after taking a bite.

"The baby likes it too...", she added, smiling. Eren smiled softly. After they finished their lunch, Eren had an errand to run at the grocery store.

"Mom asked me to pick up some ingredients for dinner tonight", he said. They noticed a man walk near them then.

He was harmless, but his appearance was similar to her kidnapper's. Mikasa's eyes suddenly filled with fear, as Eren stopped walking.

"Mikasa? What's wrong?", Eren noticed how she froze. Mikasa shook then, her heart racing. She clung to Eren, fearfully as the man walked passed them.

Eren's heart sunk then, understanding. Any guy who looked somewhat like her kidnapper...of course it would freak her out.

"I understand...it's okay Mikasa. I'm right here...he's dead", Eren assured her, as he stroked her hair. Mikasa continued to tremble, clinging onto Eren's arm tightly, until the man was out of sight.

After Mikasa calmed down, they went into the grocery store to get the ingredients.

While shopping, Mikasa noticed some Choco Cornets.

"Oh, I forgot about those!", Eren said. "Can I have some?", asked Mikasa. "Of course, beautiful!", Eren smiled, he got three for her.

"Also some oranges...I think my strange cravings are starting", added Mikasa. "Sure", Eren smiled.

As he got the oranges, Mikasa looked down slightly. She wished she could walk again already, but it wasn't possible yet.

She could also tell Eren didn't mind it at all. He loved caring for her, and pampering her.

After they were done, the two went home. "Thanks Eren, Mikasa, you must be exhausted. I started a hot bath for you", Carla said.

"Thank you", Mikasa said softly.

After helping her upstairs, Eren helped Mikasa into the bath. He had seen her naked only once before, but still blushed.

Mikasa was blushing too, as she relaxed in the bath. "Hey, if you're uncomfortable baby, I can wait out", Eren said, worried.

"No...its okay. I trust you Eren", assured Mikasa. Eren nodded, he decided to stay.

"You're gorgeous...you know that?", asked Eren, blushing.

Mikasa turned more red. Eren sat on the laundry basket, he knew what she had been through, and didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Take your time, love. Let me know when you're finished", he said softly. "I will...", replied Mikasa, as she washed her hair.

After finishing, Eren helped her get dressed, and helped her back in bed.

By dinnertime, they went back downstairs, Mikasa wanting to eat at the table. "Sweetie if you need anything else at all, please say so", Carla smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jaeger", Mikasa said softly. "Sweetie, you can call me Carla", said Carla kindly.

While Eren started to eat, Mikasa went to lift her chopsticks, but her she dropped them.

"Mikasa, are you okay?", asked Eren, worriedly.

"I...I guess I don't have all my strength back yet", Mikasa explained. "It's all right, sweetie. I'll get you a fork instead", Carla assured.

Mikasa looked at her hands softly, her wrists had healed, there were gruesome scars on them, but they had healed.

But her hands felt so shaky. "Hey...", Eren held her shaky hand then. Mikasa looked at him.

"It's okay, love. You're still weak. You were through alot", he assured her. Mikasa nodded softly. Carla brought a fork over for Mikasa, and sat back down.

"Is dad working late at the hospital again tonight?", asked Eren as he ate. "It seems so", replied Carla as Mikasa ate.

"Mikasa, how have you been feeling, honey?", asked Carla worriedly then. "I'm okay, Carla. My morning sickness stopped so that helps", replied Mikasa softly, placing her hand on her belly.

"That's good, has the baby moved yet?", asked Carla curiously. "Not yet...but its still a bit early", Mikasa said softly.

After finishing dinner, Eren and Mikasa had dessert upstairs. Eren had a slice of pie, while Mikasa had her own special dessert that the baby craved.

She had a Choco cornet and some oranges. She was in bed, but had a tray for her food. Eren sat in bed with her.

There was a TV in the room, and they had it on low.

"I forgot how good these were", Mikasa admitted as she took a bite of her Choco cornet. "They are really sweet", Eren agreed, taking a bite of his pie.

Mikasa then blinked cutely, she took a slice of the orange, and dipped it in the chocolate. She then took a bite.

"I'm guessing the baby wanted chocolate dipped oranges?", asked Eren, smiling. "I know how weird it looks, but it tastes really good", Mikasa admitted, amazed.

"Really?", Eren asked, curious. Mikasa dipped another slice of orange, and ate it. "Let me try...", Eren said, curious.

Mikasa nodded, as Eren dipped a slice in the chocolate. He then took a bite.

He froze then, grimacing. "How is it?", asked Mikasa.

"It's...very unique. The sourness and the chocolate...creates a very..odd flavor...", Eren cringed as he spoke, it tasted so strange and horrible.

He even sweated as he forced himself to swallow it.

Mikasa watched him, something about how he reacted to it, a smile formed on her lips. And for the first time, in so long...she laughed.

Eren blinked, ignoring the bad taste, seeing her laugh. And not just chuckled, she seriously laughed.

"Mikasa...", Eren smiled, so happy to see her laugh again.

"I...I'm sorry Eren...! Your face just looked so funny...", Mikasa explained as she laughed, water even appearing in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I missed seeing you laugh, baby. Hey...are you still ticklish?", asked Eren then, grinning. "No!", Mikasa lied.

Eren then tickled her sides. "Eren!", she laughed, trying to avoid his hands, but couldn't.

"I knew you still, were!", Eren grinned, as Mikasa laughed hard. Her smile was so beautiful...and the sound of her beautiful laugh, it was the most amazing sound Eren ever heard.

He never thought he'd hear her laugh again, after all she's been through.

"Okay! O-Okay! I surrender, stop!", Mikasa laughed, as Eren continued. Eren grinned, finally stopping.

Mikasa caught her breath, her hand on her swollen belly. "It...felt so good to laugh...my belly hurts a little from laughing so hard", admitted Mikasa softly.

"The baby's okay, right?", asked Eren, turning worried then. "Of course...", smiled Mikasa softly, as she rested on her pillows. Her ribs hurt a bit too from laughing too hard, but she was so happy she finally laughed again, she ignored it.

Eren cuddled her gently, gently rubbing her belly.

The two stayed cuddled like that for a while, Mikasa wore herself out. She still didn't have all her strength back yet.

She closed her eyes, half asleep, her hand gently rubbed her belly. Eren cuddled her close, he then glanced over at the TV, and saw some gory horror film started.

"Shit...!", he growled, not wanting Mikasa to see it. A movie like that would just bring back bad memories for her.

He quickly changed the channel. "Why the hell do they even make such horrible movies...", he said.

"Eren...", Mikasa said weakly then. "Sorry baby, its off", Eren assured her.

"I know..I was wondering something else", admitted Mikasa. "Hm?", asked Eren.

"I...I know I'm still weak, and need rest. But...I want to visit my mom. Tomorrow...", Mikasa said.

"Mikasa...", Eren said, worriedly. "Of course you do...", he said, his eyes softening. "I know...she won't know I'm there, but..", Mikasa explained, shakily.

"Okay...I'll take you there tomorrow to see her", Eren decided. Mikasa's eyes lit up a bit, relieved he said yes.

She knew how worried he was about her.

 _Mikasa was still very weak, and her injuries still haven't fully healed. But...little by little she was healing._

 _Both physically and emotionally, it was a slow process, but it was still happening. I never thought I'd see her laugh this soon again._

 _It gave me such relief._

By the next morning, Eren took Mikasa to the hospital. Armin and Rubi came along too. "After this, Armin and I are going to have lunch at McDonalds, you two should come", Rubi suggested as she gently pushed Mikasa's wheelchair.

"Fast food, I hardly ate it even before...but now I'm really in the mood", admitted Mikasa.

"You've always been great with eating healthy, Mikasa. But even you and the baby need a treat sometimes", Armin said.

"Okay then, we'll eat there after", Mikasa agreed. Even since this happened, Eren, Armin and Rubi have all been spoiling Mikasa was junkfood and takeout.

She truly earned it. But despite that, Mikasa still ate very healthy for the most part.

After getting off the elevator, they made it to the floor Akane was on. "It may not seem like she'll knew we're there, but talking to her helps", Rubi said softly.

Mikasa nodded anxiously. They entered the room. Mikasa's heart sunk, as her breath caught in her throat.

Her mom was unconscious in the bed, hooked up to all kinds of machines. Eren gently pushed Mikasa wheelchair over to the bedside, a worried look on his face.

Mikasa's heart sunk more, seeing how pale and thin her mother was. "Mom...", she cried worriedly.

She took her mother's limp hand. "Mom...can you hear me? It's me, Mikasa...I'm alive...", Mikasa felt tears well up in her eyes, seeing no response from her mother.

She knew her mother wouldn't respond, but a part of her hoped, by some miracle, her mom would wake up right then and there.

"Mom...", Mikasa gripped her mother's limp hand. "Mikasa...", Eren said worriedly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Can I...have some time alone with her?", asked Mikasa, her voice shaky. "Sure sweetie, we're right outside", Rubi assured.

The three left the room, while Mikasa kept hold of her mother's hand.

"Mom...I hope somehow you can hear my voice. I have so much to tell you...", Mikasa said softly. She remembered what Rubi said. Talking helped.

"First..I'm okay. I'm alive...Eren rescued me. He even killed that...monster who took me. I've not healed yet...I can't even walk yet. Both my legs were broken, and so were my ribs", Mikasa said softly.

"I'm even in a wheelchair right now. But...I'll heal. Eren's been...the best. He's truly the man I love. He's taken such good care of me. There's something else...", Mikasa hoped that maybe, this would trigger something, anything.

She gently guided her mother's limp hand to her swollen stomach. "Mom...I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandmother. Don't worry, Eren's the father. I know I'm still young but...I want to be a good mother, like you are...", Mikasa said softly.

Tears welled up in her eyes, seeing Akane still not respond.

"Mom...the baby will be born in only five months...I just...hope you wake up in time...", Mikasa sniffed, her voice cracked.

"I'll need you...I'm scared. I haven't told Eren that, but I'm sure he knows. I'm terrified...I need you, Eren and Rubi there when I give birth...so...please wake up mom. Before the baby comes..", Mikasa pleaded softly.

Akane remained motionless, not waking.

Mikasa looked down softly. "I really hope you can somehow hear my voice...so at least you know I'm okay, and that I'm safe...", she said, tears streaming down her face.

Akane remained still, but her heart stayed steady with its beat, not lowering or increasing. Mikasa gently placed her mother's limp hand back on the bed.

She then kissed her mom's forehead, and wiped her eyes. "Eren", she called then, a bit louder so he heard.

Eren came back in, he could tell Mikasa was crying. "I know baby...", he soothed worriedly, as he hugged her gently.

"I wish she'd just wake up...", cried Mikasa, she couldn't fight anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she sobbed in Eren's arms.

Armin and Rubi watched, worriedly.


	12. Nightmares

**Author's Note: Sorry for late updates, guys!**

It was early evening, Mikasa had fallen asleep early. She slept soundly in Eren's bed, her hand resting on her swollen belly.

She was five months pregnant now, and getting quite big already, much to Eren's worry. Eren gently tucked her in.

He stroked her hair softly, and quietly left the room to take a shower.

Mikasa's peaceful sleep was suddenly interrupted by vivid images in her mind. She groaned slightly in her sleep, tensing.

The nightmare was just as vivid as the rest. She was back in the blood stained basement. She was chained to the wall again, Isla's skeleton chained beside her.

Mikasa had so many nightmares like this, as long as nothing new happened in them, she was able to stay calm. She was able to tell it was a nightmare.

Since so many of them remained the same.

But...this time would be different. As she hung from the chains, she slowly closed her eyes. If she could just wake up, she could escape again.

When suddenly, she heard commotion from up the basement stairs. Mikasa looked up weakly, to see Eren and her kidnapper both falling down the stairs.

They struggled, Eren had the crowbar, while the kidnapper had a knife. Eren glared, about to strike the man, when suddenly he stabbed Eren right in the stomach.

Mikasa's heart sunk, and her eyes grew wide. "E-E-Eren...!", she stammered, in disbelief. Blood spilled out of Eren's stomach, as he looked at her, white.

"M-Mikasa...", he managed to get out, and then collapsed on the floor.

"No...no...EREN!", Mikasa screamed, fearfully. Her scream was so loud, it woke her up. Mikasa's eyes opened, as she sat up in bed, panting fastly, drenched in sweat.

"E-Eren..!", she cried urgently, but he wasn't in the bedroom. Mikasa's heart sunk, where was he? He was always here when she woke up.

Panicked, Mikasa quickly swung her legs over the bed. She winced, they weren't all the way healed yet.

She then gripped the nightstand, and gritted her teeth, as she started to stand up, leaning on any piece of furniture that was close.

She cried out, the pressure hurting her legs. But she had to find Eren. She glanced weakly, seeing the bathroom door, which was connected to the bedroom, was mostly closed.

She saw the light on in it, and steam coming from outside of it. Mikasa felt slight relief, but she remembered the images in her mind.

"Eren..!", she called, fearfully. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She heard the water turn off.

"Mikasa..?! Sweetie, I'll be right out!", Eren called then, worriedly. Mikasa couldn't wait, she had to make sure he was okay.

She gripped the dresser next, as she limped towards the bathroom door. Each step hurt bad, but she didn't care.

She gritted her teeth, as she leaned onto the wall next, just inches from the door.

The door opened then, Eren had got dressed. "Mikasa!", his eyes filled with instant panicking, seeing her on her feet.

"Eren..!", Mikasa used her last amount of energy, and threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"Mikasa! Baby, it's okay, I'm here...! Mika...you can't be trying to walk yet! You'll never heal!", Eren said, fearfully, as he held her close helping her back to the bed.

Mikasa continued to cry softly, clinging tightly to his arm.

"Shhh, it's okay, beautiful. You're safe...", Eren assured her, as he helped her back into bed. He got in with her, as Mikasa clung to him still.

"Easy...shhhh", Eren soothed her, he gently rubbed her swollen belly. The baby hadn't started kicking yet.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry E-Eren...I...", Mikasa choked back a sob, trembling. "Shhh...a nightmare, right?", guessed Eren, already knowing.

"I woke up...and y-you we-weren't here...I got scared...", Mikasa explained, trembling. "I was just in the bathroom, baby. It's okay...I'm never leaving you again", Eren soothed her.

He gently kissed her forehead, and continued rubbing her tummy.

 _Mikasa often had episodes like this. If she didn't know where I was, she panicked. But this was the first time ever where she tried to walk again._

 _I was honestly both worried and amazed she managed to make it as far as across the room._

 _The nightmares were slowly dying down, but she still had them every so often. It pained me...to see how much damage that bastard did to her._

 _Not just physically, but emotionally._

After a while, Mikasa calmed back down and fell asleep. Eren stayed with her this time, not leaving her.

Eventually, Carla came up. "I started dinner, Eren. You want me to bring it up for you two?", she asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks mom", Eren replied, as he held Mikasa close. "Is she still having nightmares...?", asked Carla, worriedly.

"Yeah...I was in the shower, and she panicked. She...actually stood, and tried to walk", Eren replied.

"Oh god...", cried Carla, fearfully.

Soon Carla brought Curry up for dinner. Eren gently padded Mikasa awake. "Baby...come on, dinner's ready", he said softly.

Mikasa opened her eyes tiredly, she was exhausted from lack of sleep because of her nightmares. "What...?", she asked sleepily.

"Dinner, sweetie. Both of you got to be starving", Eren replied. Mikasa nodded, as she sat up tiredly.

As the two ate, Mikasa gently placed her hand on her belly. "What's wrong?", asked Eren, worriedly.

"I'm just...worried. She hasn't kicked yet at all...", Mikasa explained, softly. "Oh...well, my dad said her heartbeat is strong, I'm sure she'll start moving soon", Eren assured her.

"I hope so...", said Mikasa, worriedly. Her eyes matched an anxious mother's eyes.

"Don't worry, love. She will...", Eren soothed her. He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

By the following day, Mikasa was going to visit her mother again.

"Her condition still hasn't changed, right?", asked Rubi, as she and Eren helped Mikasa into her wheelchair.

"No, it hasn't...guys, wait", Mikasa said then. Eren and Rubi blinked. "What is it, honey?", asked Rubi. Mikasa gripped onto the dresser then.

"Baby, don't...your legs aren't ready yet...", said Eren fearfully, seeing she was trying to walk.

"Eren, I can't take this...", Mikasa admitted. She hated being so useless and helpless.

She took a few steps, as she leaned onto the dresser. Rubi and Eren exchanged worried looks, and hovered over her, in case she fell.

"Easy...take it slow, love", Eren helped her. "I can't take it anymore Eren. I hate being this useless...", Mikasa said.

"You're not useless, beautiful", Eren soothed her.

Mikasa took a few more steps. "It...it doesn't hurt too bad", she admitted. It was true. The pain wasn't as bad.

It was still there, but it was just bearable to walk. "Are you sure, Mika?", asked Eren worriedly. Mikasa nodded.

"Yeah...I'm okay...", replied Mikasa. "You should at least use crutches, Mikasa. Grisha said you shouldn't start walking for another month...", Rubi said, worriedly.

"I know...but to be honest, its my ribs that hurt more...I'm okay", Mikasa assured them, she had to walk slow, but she was able to walk.

"If you're sure, baby. But lean onto me, okay? If it gets to be too much, tell me", Eren said. A part of him was worried, but another part was relieved and glad.

Mikasa hated being so helpless, it wasn't her thing. So the fact she was able to walk again, was great for her.

After getting down the stairs, Carla saw them. She gasped.

"Mikasa! Sweetie, what are you doing?! You can't be walking yet!", she cried, fussing.

"I'm okay, Carla. It hurts, but its bearable. I can't stand this anymore...my legs feel so stiff..", Mikasa explained softly.

"Its best she does try walking, mom. Its okay, I got her. If it bugs her too much, I'll make her use her wheelchair again", assured Eren, as Mikasa held his hand.

Carla looked worried still. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt too much, honey?", she asked.

"Yes...my ribs are worse, really", assured Mikasa. "Don't worry Mrs. Jaeger, we'll make sure she's okay", added Rubi.

When they arrived at the hospital, Mikasa brought flowers for her mom. They met Armin there. "Hey guys...Mikasa! Are you okay to be walking?", asked Armin, worriedly.

"I'm fine", assured Mikasa, determined to walk and keep walking. She didn't want to be back in the wheelchair again.

She rested her hand on her swollen belly softly, as they entered the hospital.

They entered Akane's room, to see Herrick was there. Akane remained in her coma, her hair had grown out longer.

Herrick blinked, seeing Mikasa was standing. "Mikasa! Sweetie, are your legs feeling better?", he asked hopefully, hurrying over to her.

"Yeah dad, I can't take being in a wheelchair anymore", replied Mikasa. "Are you sure?", asked Herrick, worried.

Mikasa nodded. "Yeah, besides, its good for me to be moving around", Mikasa said, as she gently rubbed her swollen belly.

Herrick starred at his daughter then. "Whoa...", he mused. Mikasa blinked. "What is it?", asked Eren.

"You...look so much like your mother, Mikasa. When she was expecting you...", Herrick explained.

Mikasa smiled softly, understanding how her father was feeling. But at the same time, she remembered something she wanted to ask him.

"Dad...how far along was mom...when I started kicking?", she asked, curiously. "Oh...well, you started kicking your little feet real early. At only 4 months. You were always strong, princess", Herrick replied.

"I see...", Mikasa looked down worriedly. "Hey its okay baby, she'll move soon", Eren soothed her. "The baby hasn't moved yet..?", asked Herrick, concerned.

"No..but Grisha said everything's fine. But...I'm worried", Mikasa explained, anxiously.

"Grisha's a great doctor, sweetie. Don't worry, some babies move a bit late sometimes", Herrick assured her.

Mikasa walked over to her mom's bedside then, worried. Eren helped her. Mikasa sat at the bedside, and gently held her mom's limp hand.

Rubi set the flowers on the nightstand. "Her hair's gotten so long...", Mikasa mused sadly, as she stroked her mother's hair.

"It has...", Herrick agreed. Mikasa looked down sadly. "Dad...is there any chance she'll wake before the baby comes..?", she asked then, her hand on her belly.

"Its hard to say, princess. No one really knows when someone in a coma will wake up. Sometimes they wake after only weeks or months, some don't wake for years...some a decade...and some...never", Herrick replied, grimly.

Mikasa looked down, fearfully. Eren sat beside her. "Mikasa...no matter when your mom wakes up, I'll be here for you. Me, Rubi, Armin, your dad, my parents...you're not alone, beautiful", he assured her.

He gently took her hand.

"I know Eren...", Mikasa said softly.

 _It was extremely painful. After all Mikasa was through...and she comes home to this. She hasn't even truly reunited with her mother yet._

 _I knew Mikasa craved her mother's affections, it was only natural. It killed me. All I could do was give her hope and soothe her._

 _I just wanted her mom to open her eyes, for Mikasa's sake._

 _And yet...despite the fact Mikasa has been visiting every day, Akane remained asleep._

By night, to help bring Mikasa's spirits up, Carla and Rubi went over plans for the baby shower, and the gift list.

"So...are we sure its going to be a girl?", asked Rubi. "Yes, Grisha confirmed it a week ago", replied Mikasa. The girls sat in the living room, Mikasa on the couch.

"So, we want the theme color to be pink", smiled Carla, excited. Mikasa was like her daughter, and one day soon, her daughter in law.

"Now, there's all kinds of shades", Rubi showed Mikasa. "I like the normal pink", Mikasa admitted, liking the color.

"Okay, regular pink it is. So, let's discuss the gift list", said Rubi. "Well, we need a bassinet, a changing table, a highchair, a carseat, a baby swing...", Mikasa went over the list.

"And we also need to figure the guest list", said Carla. "Well, obviously there will be us three, Eren, Armin, Grisha, dad...and maybe mom...", Mikasa said.

"Is Jean a good idea to invite...?", asked Rubi. "Yeah, only if he wants to come. You can also put down Krista, Ymir, Connie, Marco, Sasha...", Mikasa said.

"Sasha? She'll eat all the food!", chuckled Rubi. Mikasa smiled, and even chuckled softly.

"We'll order extra food", she said.

"Rubi, your parents are invited too of course. And Armin's grandfather", Mikasa added. Rubi smiled softly.

"Okay, let's discuss the food next...", said Carla.

"I want lots of sweets", Mikasa admitted, blushing a bit. "I bet, mommy. So...what kinds?", asked Rubi.

"Hmmm, cupcakes, brownies, ice cream, choco cornets, cookies...", Mikasa said. "We also need to make a cake too!", added Carla, excited.

By later that night, Eren and Mikasa rested in bed, cuddled. "You looked real happy", Eren said softly, as he cuddled her close. As close as her belly would allow.

"I'm still not completely myself...but everything we talk about the baby, I feel so excited...", admitted Mikasa, as she smiled, placing her hand on her belly.

"I think having a baby is helping you, emotionally", Eren said. "That...and you", said Mikasa, looking at him. Eren smiled softly, and stroked her hair.

"I bet our baby will look just like her mommy", Eren mused, as he rubbed Mikasa's swollen belly gently.

"Maybe she'll be stubborn, like her daddy", Mikasa wondered. Eren grinned. "We'll spoil her like crazy", Eren added.

"But not too spoiled, we don't want her to become a spoiled brat", Mikasa pointed out. "True...I bet she'll be respectful like her mommy", Eren said.

"You think she'll be a tomboy...or more of a lady?", wondered Mikasa. "It's hard to say", replied Eren.

The two soon drifted to sleep in each other's arms around 11 PM.

Mikasa's sleep was almost instantly filled with vivid images again. Once again...she experienced another nightmare, of being back in the basement.

The dreams became more vivid and more real each time. Like she constantly had to escape that hell hole again and again.

In her dream, Mikasa pulled weakly at the chains embedded in her wrists. She cried out, feeling pain pulse through her wrists, ribs and legs.

The dream...this time, was so vivid, she didn't realize it was a dream.

She felt panic rise in her chest, as her heart sunk. "E-EREN!", she screamed fearfully, pulling at the chains even harder.

"N-No...I was...out...!", she cried, terrified. Suddenly, as if he were a ghost, her kidnapper appeared in front of her, out of thin air.

"How many times must I tell you? Its all an illusion. Every time you black out here, your mind escapes to an illusion...", he sneered.

"N-No...its not true! It's NOT! Eren rescued me...!", Mikasa cried, fearfully.

"Eren's dead...", the man suddenly growled. Mikasa's eyes grew wide in horror, as she gasped. "N-No...", she stammered.

"And your baby is NEXT!", suddenly the man slashed Mikasa's swollen stomach with a knife. Mikasa cried out in pain and fear, to see blood spilling from her stomach.

She turned white, as her eyes filled with horror, seeing more blood spill out of her stomach, and then her dead baby.

"MIKASA! MIKASA, WAKE UP!", Eren was shaking Mikasa like crazy, it was the first time he had such a hard time waking her from one of her nightmares.

Mikasa's eyes suddenly shot open. She gasped, and bolted right up, drenched in sweat. "Mikasa..! It's okay...!", Eren assured, worriedly.

Mikasa panted, looking around at her surroundings. She was back in Eren's bedroom, safe.

She then gasped, and placed her hand on her belly. Eren's heart sunk, having a good idea what the nightmare was about.

Mikasa kept her hands on her swollen belly, her heart pounding in her chest. "E-Eren...", she cried, trembling.

"I'm right here, Mikasa. You and the baby are safe", Eren soothed her. Mikasa burst into tears then, as Eren hugged her close.

"E-Eren...! Please tell me you're real!", she pleaded. "W-What...? Baby, of course I'm real...", Eren assured her.

What on earth was she dreaming about, he wondered. "You are...? This isn't an illusion is it...?", asked Mikasa.

"Mikasa, it's okay! I'm real, this is real. God...what on earth goes on in your dreams...?", asked Eren, worriedly.

He hugged her closer, and kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled like sweet lavender.

Mikasa sniffled, as she slowly calmed down. "Eren...", she cried, relieved. "Shhhhh, it's okay, love. You're safe. Both you and the baby are safe...", Eren assured her.

As Mikasa gripped onto him, she suddenly felt something. Mikasa blinked, sitting up out of Eren's arms. She felt something...nudge against her belly from the inside.

"Mikasa...? Sweetie, what's wrong?", asked Eren, worriedly. Mikasa was quiet at first, as she placed both hands on her stomach.

She then felt another nudge, this time, it was much stronger. It was a kick.

Mikasa gasped, as tears of relief filled her eyes. "Mikasa..?! What is it?!", demanded Eren, panicked now.

"Eren...the baby's kicking!", cried Mikasa, relieved, her face lit up. Eren relaxed, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really...?", he asked, smiling. "Y-Yeah...she's so strong...", Mikasa gently took Eren's hand, and guided it.

"Right...here. Feel?", asked Mikasa, as she guided his hand. Eren felt a strong kick against his hand.

"Whoa...I do...Mikasa, this is great. I told you she was okay", Eren smiled.

"You were right...I'm so glad", cried Mikasa happily, as she gently rubbed her belly.

The baby kicking...it made Mikasa forget the horrible nightmare she had.

It also made her realize, the real illusion was her nightmares. Because this feeling, of her baby kicking, was so real.

"Eren...I'm so glad...", she cried. Eren smiled, he gently held Mikasa close, and then surprised her a little as he kissed her belly.

Mikasa blushed, but then smiled. "Eren...", she said. "I'm more than glad...that both of you are safe", he said, as he cuddled her close. Mikasa smiled, and for the first time, she had a deep, dreamless sleep.


	13. Mother and Daughter

**Author's Note: So, only one more chapter after this and it will be finished! It feels weird, I never finished an Eremika fanfic before since all my other ones are real long. Thanks so much for all the reviews so far!**

"Just keep breathing like that, sweetie", Rubi gently coached Mikasa. They were up in her bedroom at the Jaeger house. Mikasa was 7 months pregnant, and experiencing practice contractions.

Mikasa breathed deeply, focusing. "Good job, mommy", Rubi smiled, rubbing her back.

"You're doing amazing, beautiful", Eren praised, as he held her hand. Mikasa squeezed it, her other hand on her swollen belly.

She winced then, gritting her teeth a little. "Just breathe, sweetie. It'll pass", soothed Rubi. Mikasa took deep breaths, closing her eyes, concentrating.

"That's my girl...you're doing great", Eren encouraged her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"They aren't too bad...", Mikasa admitted, breathing still. If she hadn't been through what she had, she wouldn't be struggling as much.

 _Mikasa was strong, but after what she was through, this wouldn't be easy. However, Mikasa was adamant on having a homebirth._

 _Since Rubi already took midwife classes, she was able to help Mikasa. But I was still worried. She'd give birth at her home._

 _Things were becoming tense, she would give birth in only two months. I felt more worried and scared each month._

 _Her nightmares became less, which was a miracle._

Mikasa winced then, and squeezed Eren's hand a little tighter, as she grimaced in pain. "Easy, I know it hurts baby, just breathe, deep breaths", Eren soothed her, worriedly.

Mikasa breathed a little faster, her eyes closed tightly in pain. "That's it, breathe deep. It'll end soon, mommy", Rubi assured her, worriedly.

Mikasa exhaled sharply as it finally ended. "You're doing wonderful, Mika. You're going to do great when its finally time", Eren praised sweetly.

Mikasa gave a soft smile. "Because you'll be there", she said. "You bet I will, through every second", Eren smiled.

"Eren's right, you're doing really well, Mikasa", added Rubi. "Mikasa..I have a question", Eren said then. Mikasa blinked, her practice contractions ended.

"It's best there's only two people present when you give birth, aside from the midwife, which would be Rubi", Eren said.

"If...if my mom doesn't wake up in time, then just you", she replied. "Mikasa..", Rubi took her friend's hand then. Mikasa looked at her.

"I really hope your mom wakes up in time. I pray every night for it", she said kindly. Mikasa smiled softly.

"Thanks Rubi", she said.

Soon after Rubi went home, Eren stayed in bed with Mikasa, as the two cuddled. Mikasa gently rubbed her swollen belly.

"Just two months...", she mused. "Yeah...only two months, and we can finally meet Akane", Eren said. They had decided to name their baby after Mikasa's mother.

Eren gently rubbed Mikasa's belly as well. She really had gotten big. "Mikasa...is Rubi sure you're not having twins?", asked Eren, worriedly.

"She's positive. Just one little girl", assured Mikasa.

Eren sighed in relief, not wanting Mikasa to go through more than she had too. "Are you sure you want a homebirth, baby?", he asked.

Mikasa nodded. "Yeah. My mom had me at home, so I want to do the same thing", she replied. "It's not going to be easy. I've been reading some of your childbirth books, its gonna be painful...", Eren said, worriedly.

"I know, but as long as you're there holding my hand, I'll be okay", assured Mikasa.

"Mikasa...", said Eren worriedly. "Come on, I'm serious...", he picked up one of her childbirth books from the nightstand.

Mikasa cuddled close to him. "It says here first time labors can be as long as 2 days", he said, worriedly.

"I know", Mikasa said. "Two days, Mikasa! Not two hours, two days!", Eren pointed out, worried. Mikasa gave a soft smile.

She then kissed him on the lips. Eren blinked, a bit surprised, but cuddled her close, returning the tender kiss.

"Eren...I know you're worried. But I'll be fine. I'll do my very best to bring our baby into this world safely", Mikasa assured him, after breaking the kiss.

"Mikasa...", Eren gently cupped her face then, looking into her eyes.

"You've been through so much...I don't want you to suffer ever again. I...could only imagine how it was...", Eren cringed as he said this.

Mikasa looked at him softly.

"Every day...every night...every minute I was in that basement...all I could think of was how hard you must have been trying to find me. You, my parents, Armin and Rubi...even Levi...", Mikasa said then.

Eren looked at her. "I knew you'd never give up Eren...I knew...you must have been going crazy. I tried so hard to escape myself...but..it was hopeless. I...", Mikasa paused then, looking white.

"Mikasa...you don't have to talk about it..", Eren started, worriedly.

"Eren...you need to know this...", Mikasa began, trembling a bit. Eren held her close.

"When...I found out..I was pregnant, while still in there...", Mikasa started, shakily. Eren listened.

"I...knew the baby needed food. Without it, I would have miscarried. I...did something horrible to get food. I..betrayed you, Eren...", Mikasa cringed as she spoke.

"Mikasa...you did not betray me", Eren said, horrified she would think like this.

"But I did! Eren, I let him...I didn't even fight. My legs were useless..I couldn't even run anymore! I...I let him...do things to me. I didn't put up a fight...but I did it so the baby didn't starve to death...", cried Mikasa, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Stop! Mikasa, enough!", Eren raised his voice a bit, looking her in the eyes. Mikasa flinched, shaking.

"Mikasa, stop it. Don't ever blame yourself. You only let him because you had no choice. He forced you", Eren said, firmly.

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The fact Mikasa blamed herself for being raped...told me how mentally damaged she was._

 _How much that bastard harmed her. I never blamed her. I'd be one sicko if I did._

"You couldn't walk, or even stand. Mikasa...you made so many sacrifices for our baby already...don't ever blame yourself, please. I never blamed you", Eren said, softly.

Mikasa looked at him, as Eren gently brushed her tears away with his finger. "Eren...", cried Mikasa, so relieved.

Eren hugged her close, stroking her hair.

"Enough...it wasn't your fault, beautiful. Don't ever think like that", Eren soothed her. Mikasa nodded shakily, her hand on her swollen belly. The baby was kicking.

Just then, the bedroom door opened. "Eren! Mikasa!", Carla stood in the doorway, looking out of breath from running up the stairs, and also shocked.

"Mom?", blinked Eren. "What's wrong?", asked Mikasa as they broke apart.

"Mikasa...sweetheart. You..you won't believe it...", Carla started. Mikasa blinked.

"Sweetie...it's your mother...", Carla said. Mikasa's eyes grew wide, as her heart skipped a beat.

"She's woke up!", Carla cried. Mikasa's heart skipped another beat, as she gasped.

 _We went to the hospital immediately. Mikasa was quiet the entire way. She had to see it to believe it. The drive there was tense._

 _I couldn't believe it...her mother woke up. Just in time too._

"Mikasa, slow down baby", Eren gripped her arm gently as they hurried to the elevator. Mikasa nodded, anxiously.

Her eyes remained extremely anxious, as the elevator took them up to Akane's floor.

The baby was kicking like crazy, sensing her mother's anxiousness. Mikasa placed her hand softly on her belly, very still.

"She woke up just 2 hours ago...Grisha couldn't believe it. He said she's stable", Carla explained.

"She doesn't have memory loss or anything, does she?", asked Eren while Mikasa watched the numbers light up on top, waiting for it to hit the floor they were going too. She barely heard Eren and his mom's conversation.

"No, its incredible", replied Carla.

Finally, the elevator doors opened. They hurried to Akane's room. "Does she know...I'm alive?", asked Mikasa as they paused at her door.

"No...Grisha thought it would be best for her to see you", replied Carla. Mikasa nodded. "We're right out here, love", Eren assured.

Mikasa hurried in. She closed the door behind her, and looked over at her mother's bed.

At that moment, mother and daughter made direct eye contact. Akane was sitting up in her bed. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"M-Mom...", cried Mikasa. "M-Mikasa...?", her mother gasped, unable to believe it. She placed her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god...you're...you're alive!", cried Akane. Mikasa felt tears well up in her eyes. She hurried over to her mom's bedside.

Akane pulled her daughter close, as they hugged.

"Mom..!", sobbed Mikasa, tears streaming down her face. "Mikasa! My baby...you're really alive! And you're...expecting!", Akane's eyes grew wide, shocked, seeing Mikasa's swollen belly.

"It's Eren's..don't worry. And...yes. I'm 7 months already...", replied Mikasa, placing her hand on her tummy.

"Oh Mikasa...", cried Akane, overjoyed. She hugged her daughter close, as Mikasa cried softly. "I've missed you..", sobbed Mikasa.

"Oh baby...I'm so..glad. You're really here...you're alive...", cried Akane, stroking her daughter's hair. Akane was so overjoyed her daughter was alive, and happy about the baby.

"Mikasa, I'll be here for you now. You're going to need all the support you can get", she assured her daughter.

Mikasa smiled tearfully. "I know", she said. "So...is it a boy or girl?", asked Akane. "A girl...we decided to name her after you", replied Mikasa.

Akane's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Mikasa...", she hugged her daughter close again, placing her hand on Mikasa's belly.

Mikasa nuzzled against her mother, feeling a familiar sense of warmth and protection from her.

 _It felt like a miracle. Mikasa was finally back in her mother's arms. I couldn't be more happy for her._

 _Akane was released from the hospital after 2 weeks, her condition was improving at an amazing rate. After she finally was released, she and Mikasa spent a whole week together._

 _Soon Mikasa was 8 months pregnant, and we had her baby shower._

"Oh mom, this one is so beautiful!", cried Mikasa, she had unwrapped a present that was a soft, warm pink baby blanket.

It was one of the many gifts her mother got her. "I'm so glad you like it sweetie", Akane smiled. "I love it", Mikasa said, smiling.

The living room was beautifully decorated with pink balloons, and there was a table with refreshments, and a special cake made by Akane and Carla.

It had the words "Congratulations! It's a girl!" on it in pink icing.

There were dozens of gifts, from toys, to blankets, to a baby swing from Carla, to a teddy bear from Rubi, baby books from Armin, a highchair from Sasha and Connie, a baby mobile from Akane, and much more.

"Who's presents are left?", asked Carla. "Just mine", Eren said. Mikasa blinked softly, wondering what he got her.

Eren handed her the wrapped present. Mikasa opened it, and her eyes grew wide. It was a heart shaped locket that was golden.

Engraved on it were the words "World's Best Mommy". Inside was a picture of Eren and Mikasa, when Mikasa was 6 months pregnant, and the other side was empty.

"The other side will have a photo of us and the baby", Eren explained, as Mikasa starred at it, touched.

"Eren...", she cried, holding it close. She felt her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat. "Eren...thank you", she cried, so happy.

Eren hugged her close then. "You don't have to say anything, baby", he assured her, as Mikasa hugged him back tightly.

By the end of the day, after everyone went home (Sasha taking an extra piece of the cake) Akane and Mikasa went out together to see a movie.

"Honey, how are your legs and ribs?", asked Akane worriedly as they walked. It was a cold evening, Mikasa had her scarf on.

"My legs are almost completely healed. My ribs...could be better", admitted Mikasa. She had one hands on her swollen belly.

"Do they still hurt?", asked Akane, worriedly.

"Yeah...sometimes. Not as much as they did, though", Mikasa assured. Akane looked down softly.

"Mikasa, you don't have to have a homebirth just because I did", she said, worriedly. "I know, but...I want to. I want to make your proud, mom", Mikasa explained softly.

"Sweetie, it won't be easy at all. You're still so young", Akane pointed out. "I know, but as long as both you and Eren are there, I'll be fine", assured Mikasa.

"I couldn't be more grateful to Eren if I tried...", Akane said then.

Mikasa looked at her. "If it wasn't for Eren, you wouldn't have been saved. You or the baby...that boy is a hero. He's really your angel, Mikasa", Akane said.

"He's...everything to me, mom. I love him...we decided to get married after the baby comes", Mikasa said, blushing.

"And you both have my blessing", Akane said. Mikasa smiled, relieved.

By the following day, Mikasa had her last ultrasound. Akane and Eren accompanied her.

"She's looking really healthy, sweetie. Her heartbeat is good and strong", Grisha said, looking at the screen.

"I'm so glad", Mikasa said, relieved, her hand on her belly. "Can you tell how much she weighs?", asked Eren, worried while Akane held her daughter's hand.

"Its hard to tell, but it looks like she'll be an average weight. Now, even though you're not due for another week, labor can still start anytime now", Grisha explained.

"We'll make sure she gets lots of rest", assured Akane. "She'll need it. But some walking won't hurt either, it can help get labor started sometimes", replied Grisha.

Mikasa sat up, with Akane's help. "Easy sweetie, I know its heavy", Akane soothed her, as Mikasa groaned a bit, placing her hand on her belly.

"Take it slow, baby", Eren added, helping her to her feet. "Thanks...I'm okay", Mikasa said softly, placing her hand on her belly.

The baby kicked a bit hard then. Mikasa winced. "Honey, you okay?", asked Akane, worriedly.

"Y-Yeah she's really strong...", Mikasa replied a bit breathlessly. Akane gently placed her hand on her daughter's belly.

"Amazing...just like you, her mommy", Akane mused. Mikasa smiled softly. "You used to kick this hard, drove me crazy", chuckled Akane.

"I know how you feel now", Mikasa admitted.

Soon nightfall came. Mikasa had drifted to sleep in bed with Eren. Eren cuddled her close. "Has she been having anymore nightmares?", asked Akane worriedly, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not so much recently...", replied Eren. Mikasa sighed softly in her sleep, cuddling closer to Eren. Eren gently stroked her hair.

"Eren. I couldn't thank you enough for saving my baby girl...", Akane said. Eren looked at her. "I mean that...its because of you my daughter, and my unborn granddaughter are alive", Akane said.

"Mrs. Ackerman...", started Eren. "Akane, please", said Akane kindly.

"Akane...you don't have to thank me. I love your daughter, with all my heart. I...I'd do anything for her. I regret the fact...I couldn't get to her sooner. And I...", Eren cringed then. Akane looked at him worried.

"It's all my fault this happened...I should have walked her all the way home...I'm so sorry", he apologized then.

"Eren. Why on earth are you apologizing?", cried Akane, shocked. "Because I...", started Eren.

"Eren. I understand. Mikasa's always been very strong willed, she never used to need someone to hold her hand. It wasn't your fault. You could have never knew. Its because of you, my daughter is alive...", Akane assured, kindly.

Eren looked at her.

"And not only did you save her...you took full responsibility as a father by being here for her and the baby...", Akane added.

"Well of course I did. What kind of person would I be...if I left her", Eren then blinked.

"Akane...I want you to know something", he said then. "Hm?", asked Akane.

"It's a little awkward. But...you need to know this. I never rushed your daughter...when we...", Eren explained.

"Ah, I see", said Akane, understanding. "I never rushed her. It...well, was her idea", Eren explained, nervously.

"I'm not angry, Eren. I expected you two were going to do that soon, you're both young and so in love. I can't be angry. I did the same thing with Herrick at the same age. The fact you not only saved her, but took responsibility...how could I be angry? I'm just so happy she's safe now...", Akane assured.

Mikasa suddenly tensed in her sleep, she grimaced, and clutched the sheets. "Mikasa?", asked Eren worriedly.

Mikasa suddenly trembled, and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "Mikasa...? Sweetie?", Akane cried, worriedly.

"It's a nightmare...", Eren knew right away.

"N-No..!", Mikasa cried then, in her sleep. "E-Eren...mom! Don't leave me...!", she cried.

"Mikasa! Wake up!", Eren said, fearfully.

"Mikasa! Sweetie, we're here!", cried Akane urgently, she shook her daughter. Mikasa's suddenly opened, she bolted up, drenched in sweat, breathing deeply.

"Sweetie, easy! We're right here", Eren soothed her, as Mikasa looked around at her surroundings, scared.

"Baby girl, we're right here. You're safe, both you and the baby", Akane soothed.

Mikasa looked at them both. "Eren...mom!", she sobbed. She threw herself into her mother's arms, sobbing.

"Shhhh..you're safe, sweetie. Both you and little Akane are safe...", comforted Akane, as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Eren gently rubbed Mikasa's back, and also rubbed her belly, the baby kicking like crazy.

Mikasa cried softly in her mother's arms, her own hand on her belly.

After a while, Mikasa finally drifted back to sleep. She slept, her head resting in her mom's lap, her hand staying on her swollen stomach.

Eren continued rubbing her back soothingly.


	14. Miracle

**Author's Note: Here it is! The final chapter! I gotta say this feels really different for me, as I said all my other Eremika fanfics are so long. This has been tons of fun to write, and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it so much! Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

It was January, a very cold winter late morning. Some snow covered the street and sidewalks, and the roads were a little icy.

All the Sakura trees were in hibernation for the winter.

"Mikasa, if you don't feel up for this, its fine", Eren assured her, as he helped her out of bed. "I know, but I'm a week late Eren...we have to try and get labor started", replied Mikasa.

Eren gently helped her out of bed. Mikasa gripped his hand, and groaned slightly. "Easy...I got you", he assured her.

"Sorry Eren...", Mikasa exhaled, breathlessly. "Don't apologize, love", Eren soothed her, rubbing her back.

Mikasa placed her hand on her large swollen belly. She was 9 months pregnant, and a week passed her due date. Needless to say, they were all worried.

Eren gently wrapped her red scarf around her neck. "We're not walking far, okay? Only to our favorite Sakura tree", he said.

"That's fine", Mikasa agreed, the baby heavy.

Eren helped her down the stairs, they were in her house. "Mikasa? Are you okay?", fretted Akane, anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm going to try walking", replied Mikasa as Eren held her hand. "We're not going far at all, don't worry", Eren assured.

"Okay...don't stay out too long, its really cold out there", Akane said, worriedly.

"We won't, mom. Eren has his phone too, just in case", assured Mikasa.

The two walked outside. Mikasa shivered a bit, seeing her breath. Eren wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

They could see the tree from where they were, it wasn't a far walk at all.

"Mika, if you feel too cold, its fine, we can go back in", he said, worried.

"No, I'm okay. I'm a week late Eren...we have to somehow get labor started. I really don't want a C-section..", Mikasa replied, worriedly.

"I understand, baby", Eren soothed, they walked slowly toward the tree. First they crossed the street, then walked on the sidewalk towards it.

Mikasa wore a dark blue coat, her red scarf and black pants. While Eren wore his gray coat and dark green pants.

"It looks like it will be a long winter", Eren noted, looking up at the gray sky.

"It does", Mikasa agreed, as they got closer to the tree, they got closer to something else. Mikasa glanced across the street, seeing the snow covered playground. It was near her house, close, but not right on top of it either.

It sat between hers and Eren's houses. The swing seats were covered in snow, while the seasaw was completely buried.

The slide also had tons of snow on it too. Icicles hung from the top of the slide, and from the top of the swings.

Mikasa starred over there, as they made it under the Sakura tree. "Mikasa? Baby, what is it?", asked Eren, seeing her expression.

He followed it, and his heart sunk. "That's...where..", he realized. Mikasa nodded, not saying anything.

"It's so close to your house...", Eren cringed, suddenly feeling guilt wash over him.

"It's...all still so vivid", admitted Mikasa, trembling a bit. Eren looked at her, worriedly.

"I remember headlights...at first I thought it was my parents. But...the car...it actually sped up, and blocked me. It drove up on the sidewalk", she said.

Eren listened, anxiously.

"I saw how large the man was...I knew even I couldn't fight him off. I tried running, but he grabbed my scarf. That's how it fell off...I tried to fight him...but...", Mikasa cringed, hugged herself then.

"He...drugged me. So fast...I tried to fight it, but...", Mikasa closed her eyes.

"Mikasa...I'm so sorry...", Eren was unable to look at her. "Eren...its not your fault", Mikasa cried, looking at him.

"But it is! If I had just walked you all the way home...", Eren growled, clenching his fists.

"Honestly..I don't think it would have mattered", admitted Mikasa. Eren blinked, looking at her. "That man...was so evil. I don't think he would have cared. He might have kidnapped you too...", Mikasa said.

"Mikasa...", said Eren softly. "So please..stop blaming yourself Eren", Mikasa pleaded, looking at him.

"I'll try...", he promised her.

Mikasa nodded worriedly, she took another glance over at the playground.

"We better get back, its starting to snow", Eren said, seeing snowflakes beginning to fall.

"Yeah", Mikasa said. Just as she was about to look away from the playground, a sharp pain suddenly hit her abdomen.

Mikasa winced, and suddenly grimaced, clutching her belly. "Mikasa!", Eren placed his hand on her shoulder, panicked.

"Is...is it...?", he started to ask, his heart sinking. Mikasa gritted her teeth in pain, tense. The pain was bad, not like any practice contraction she felt.

She exhaled shakily, and looked at Eren. "I..I think the baby's coming...", she confirmed, shakily.

Eren's heart sunk and he turned white as the snow. "O-Okay, just breathe, Mika. Can you make it back to the house? I can call your parents...", Eren said, fearfully.

"No...we can see my house from here, I can make it...", she assured, breathing deeply. "Are you sure?", Eren asked, fearfully.

"Yeah...", replied Mikasa, keeping calm, for the baby's sake.

Eren nodded, worriedly. He took her hand, as she squeezed it tightly, and helped her back to the house.

 _I never felt more panicked before in my life, not in this way. I honestly was not expecting labor to start. We all were expecting she'd have to have a C-section._

 _But it seemed little Akane proved us wrong. I kept hold of Mikasa's hand all the way back home. She seemed so intensely fragile like this._

 _Yet she put on a brave face, as she typically would._

Finally, they made it to Mikasa's house. Eren opened the door, as Mikasa suddenly winced against, having another contraction.

"Akane!", Eren called, urgently, as he held onto Mikasa.

"Eren...? Mikasa!", Akane realized right away, seeing her daughter's condition. She hurried over.

"Mom...", Mikasa said, fearfully. "Shhh, you're okay, baby. Just breathe, focus and breathe. Has your water broken yet...?", asked Akane, urgently.

"No..not yet", replied Mikasa, as she grimaced. "Eren, help her upstairs. I'll call Rubi, Herrick and Armin", Akane said, anxiously.

Eren nodded, he carefully helped Mikasa upstairs.

Once in her bedroom, Eren helped her in bed, after helping her redress in her nightgown. "Easy, I'm right here, love", he soothed her as Mikasa lay on her side, breathing deeply.

She gripped his hand tightly. "I'm staying right here, beautiful. Okay? I'm not leaving", Eren assured her, panic in his eyes.

"I know...as long as you're here Eren...I'm okay", assured Mikasa. She breathed heavily, the contraction painful.

She closed her eyes, focusing on her labor.

"Rubi's on her way!", Akane cried, as she hurried in. "What about dad...?", asked Mikasa, as she breathed. "He's also coming, so is Armin", replied Akane.

"Eren, please go get some cool water and a cloth for her", Akane instructed. "Right..Mikasa, I'll be right back", Eren assured her. Mikasa nodded, breathing deeply.

Eren hurried downstairs.

"It's freezing in here, we'll need to make it warm for the baby", Akane quickly turned the heat up, and then sat at her daughter's bedside.

She took Mikasa's hand, as Mikasa crushed it firmly. "I know, sweetie. It's gonna be tough, but we're right here", Akane assured her, worriedly.

"I'm...I'm scared, mom", Mikasa admitted, shaking. Akane's heart sunk, as her eyes grew wide in worry.

"Of course you are, honey. Its your first baby. But don't worry. You're going to be fine. I was scared when I had you...", admitted Akane.

"You were...?", asked Mikasa, as she breathed faster then, scared.

"Yes...easy, slow down baby girl", Akane placed a comforting hand then on her daughter's belly, noticing how rapidly she was breathing.

"Relax, baby. Relax, slow, deep breaths", she coached, worriedly. Mikasa understood, and took slow deep breaths.

"That's it, good sweetie. Just try to relax", Akane comforted her. Mikasa nodded, breathing deeply.

"You have every right to be scared, you're so young. But both you're in safe hands, sweetie", Akane assured her.

"I'm...", Mikasa paused, as she breathed. "I'm not scared for myself, mom. I'm scared for the baby. What if...something goes wrong? What if I do something wrong...?", cried Mikasa, fearfully.

"I had those same fears when I had you. But don't worry, your baby is strong and healthy. And you are strong. You'll do great, she'll be born safely", Akane assured her.

Mikasa nodded, she felt somewhat comforted by her mom's words.

Downstairs, Eren filled a bowl with cool water. He then heard the front door open. "Eren!", cried Rubi, urgently.

"They're upstairs!", Eren said, anxiously. Rubi nodded, hurrying up. "How is she...?", asked Herrick, fearfully.

"She's in pain...but shes putting on a brave face", Eren replied, worriedly. "Eren, you look like a ghost...", Armin noticed, worriedly.

"She's been through so much already, Armin. I'm scared to death for her", Eren replied.

"I understand...but she needs you, more than ever now", Armin said softly. Eren nodded, knowing how right his friend was.

Rubi hurried into the bedroom. "I'm here, sweetie", she assured. "What about Armin and my dad...?", asked Mikasa weakly.

"Both downstairs, can you tell how far apart your contractions are?", asked Rubi, worriedly.

"I...I think 7 minutes apart...", replied Mikasa. "Rubi...I know you're Mikasa's best friend, but are you sure you took enough classes for this...?", asked Akane, worried.

"Yes. Don't worry Mrs. Ackerman, I took several classes. I promise you she's in safe hands", assured Rubi.

"Rubi's an expert at this mom...don't worry", assured Mikasa, weakly. "Okay..", said Akane, still worried.

Just then, Eren hurried up. "I'm here!", he said, urgently. Mikasa's eyes lit up, relieved he was back in the room.

Eren sat the bowl of water on the nightstand. "Eren, you hold her hand. I'll make sure she's comfortable", said Akane.

Eren nodded, as he gently held Mikasa's hand. Mikasa squeezed it, as she breathed heavily. "That's it, mommy. Breathe, just like that", Rubi encouraged as Akane rubbed Mikasa's aching back.

"Do your ribs hurt at all, baby?", asked Eren, worriedly. "O-Only a little..", replied Mikasa, as she breathed deeply.

Just then, Herrick and Armin came up. "Mikasa...", Herrick said, worriedly. Seeing his daughter in pain killed him.

"Hey dad..", said Mikasa weakly, giving a brave smile.

"How you holding up, princess?", he asked worriedly, as he came over, stroking her hair.

"I'm hanging in there...don't worry", assured Mikasa.

"Both me and your dad will wait downstairs. We know you'll do great", Armin encouraged, kindly. "Thanks Armin...", Mikasa said weakly.

Soon after they went downstairs, Mikasa looked up at Eren. She saw how white he was. "Eren...I'll be okay", she assured him, putting on a brave smile.

Eren looked at her, worriedly. "I'll be fine...as long as you and mom and Rubi are here...", she assured him.

"Mikasa...", Eren stroked her hair softly. "You'll do amazing, I know it", he said.

He gently kissed her forehead, placing his hand on her belly.

 _Mikasa's labor progressed faster than we expected it too. By late afternoon things already got intense._

 _It was cruel...she was in a lot more pain at this point, and couldn't hide it any longer._

Mikasa gripped Eren's hand tightly, as beads of sweat appeared under her bangs. She gritted her teeth tightly, her eyes shut tight in pain.

"I know, beautiful. Hang in there...", Eren soothed her, worriedly. Mikasa groaned deeply in pain, as the contraction only got worse.

"Just breathe, sweetheart, deep breaths", Akane soothed, worriedly. She continued rubbing her daughter's back.

"We're getting close, mommy. They're already 4 minutes apart", Rubi added.

Mikasa wasn't able to bite back a cry of pain. "Hang in there...you're doing great, Mikasa. I mean it, you're doing amazing, just hang on a little longer", Eren soothed her, fearfully.

Mikasa finally exhaled deeply, as the tough contraction ended. She breathed heavily, exhausted already.

"You're doing wonderful, baby. We're nearly there", Eren soothed her, he gently placed the washcloth in the cool water, rung it out, and then dabbed her forehead with it.

Mikasa nodded, weakly. She breathed shakily, the pain was so intense and unbearable.

 _Only about 3 hours later, Mikasa's water broke. It was happening so fast, I was terrified her poor body couldn't handle it._

 _But Mikasa stayed strong._

"You're doing beautifully, mommy. Keep pushing, just like that", Rubi encouraged, softly.

Mikasa was pushing with all her might. She gritted her teeth painfully, as Eren and Akane both helped her lean forward.

"That's it, sweetie. You're doing so great", Akane soothed her.

"You're doing wonderful, Mikasa. We're almost there...", Eren said, worriedly. Mikasa grunted painfully, as she pushed with all her might.

"Okay, breathe! Take a rest, mommy", Rubi said, urgently. Mikasa gasped for air, collapsing back on the pillows.

"Beautiful job, baby. You're doing so good, Mika. I'm so proud of you..", Eren soothed her as he dabbed her soaked forehead.

Her red scarf was folded neatly on the nightstand.

Mikasa breathed deeply, she felt so exhausted already. "Okay sweetie, another big push. I'm just starting to see her head", Rubi said.

Mikasa struggled to lean forward, as Eren and Akane quickly helped her.

"Easy, we got you, sweetie", Akane assured, as Mikasa pushed again, with all her might. She grunted painfully.

If she hadn't been through all she had, this wouldn't be as hard.

 _It was becoming so painful to watch. Mikasa struggled, it felt like a never ending pattern. She pushed and pushed, and never once gave up._

 _She never let the words 'I can't' escape her mouth. But I knew she was suffering. Seeing her struggle...it felt so endless._

 _I hated watching this. She was in so much pain, and I was powerless to make it end for her._

 _But it was only going to get harder..._

Mikasa gripped Eren's hand much tighter then, all of a sudden. So tight, he felt it break. Eren winced, but ignored the pain when suddenly Mikasa screamed in agony.

"AAHHHHHH!"

The scream was blood curdling and loud. It broke Eren's heart.

 _I never wanted to hear her scream like that again...she was in sheer agony. I wanted to stop her pain, but I couldn't._

"I know sweetie, I know, scream her out", Akane soothed, worry in her eyes. Eren even saw tears in Akane's eyes, of course it was just as painful for Akane to see this as it was for Eren and Rubi.

"I know, momma, I know, it's gonna hurt. The head's crowning. Hang in there...just one more strong push and it'll stop", Rubi soothed her, worriedly.

Mikasa exhaled shakily, pale and drenched in sweat. Eren dabbed her forehead.

"You're doing beautifully, baby. Just a little more, we're so close", he soothed.

"E-Eren...your hand...", Mikasa cried, feeling horrible. "Oh please! This is nothing, sweetie. You're in a lot more pain than me", Eren assured her.

Akane looked at Eren, taken aback. She realized...what a great guy he was for her daughter.

Mikasa leaned forward with his and Akane's help, and pushed again. "That's it sweetie...great job mommy...her head's out!", Rubi cried then.

Mikasa gasped for air, collapsing back on the pillows.

Mikasa gripped Eren's hand then, tears in her eyes. Eren's heart broke seeing this. "Mikasa...", he said, horrified.

"M-Make it stop Eren...", she suddenly pleaded, so exhusated. "Mikasa...", Eren felt tears well up in his eyes at her plead.

"Rubi...! Can't you...do the rest for her?!", he asked, desperately. "Eren, I would if I could, you know that", Rubi replied, just as worried.

"I know its hard, baby. Just the shoulders, that's all that's left", Akane soothed her daughter, worriedly.

Mikasa groaned, exhausted. "I know, beautiful. But you're strong. My strong girl, you can do this...", Eren soothed her. He dabbed her forehead again, looking into her eyes.

Mikasa nodded weakly. As exhausted as she was...she couldn't give up. She wanted to meet her baby, so badly.

"Just one last strong push, mommy", Rubi said, anxiously. Mikasa nodded weakly, she took a breath, and leaned forward with her mom's and Eren's help.

She pushed hard then, tensing. "That's it, that's it, love. You can do it...that's my girl", Eren praised sweetly.

His words helped her more than anything.

"You're almost done, sweetheart. You're doing amazing...", Akane added.

Mikasa gripped Eren's broken hand tightly, gritting her teeth painfully.

"AAAHHHH!", with one final scream of pain, they heard the sound of a baby crying right after.

Mikasa collapsed back onto the pillows, gasping unevenly for air.

Eren's heart skipped a beat, seeing Rubi clean the baby girl.

 _At that moment, time seemed to stop for me. And I know it did for Mikasa too. The baby...our baby, was a spitting image of Mikasa._

 _She had her hair, her eyes, her skin..everything._

"Mikasa...you did it! She's here!", Eren said, relieved. Mikasa opened her heavy eyelids weakly. "Is...is she okay?", she asked worriedly.

"She's fine, 7 lbs", Rubi smiled. Mikasa tried to sit up. "Easy, sweetie! You just gave birth", Akane cried, worriedly, as she helped her daughter.

Akane's eyes were filled with tears. "Oh sweetie, you did it...", she cried, so proud.

"Rubi...let me see her", Mikasa pleaded weakly. Rubi smiled, she wrapped the now clean baby in a pink blanket, and brought her over.

Mikasa very carefully held her, and as soon as she saw her face up close, tears filled Mikasa's eyes as her heart skipped a beat.

"She's so beautiful...", cried Mikasa, weakly but happily. "As beautiful as her mommy", Eren smiled.

"She looks just like you...", mused Akane, amazed.

"Hey sweetie..hey little Akane", Mikasa cooed softly. The baby instantly stopped crying then, and looked at her mother.

The baby smiled wide, and placed her hand on her mom's cheek. Mikasa's heart skipped a beat. "She's so smart already...!", cried Rubi.

"She's perfect...", Eren mused, as he held his arm under Mikasa's, seeing she was weak.

"Oh Eren..I'm so glad...she's okay", cried Mikasa, so relieved. She cuddled her baby close, kissing the top of her head.

The baby already had quite a bit of black hair. "I'm so glad...both of you are okay", Eren said, relieved.

He wrapped his arm around Mikasa's shoulder, and kissed her lightly then. Mikasa blushed softly, returning the kiss.

 _Exhausted, Mikasa slept for the rest of the night with little Akane._

 _From there on...we were both able to do college from home, after we got married so we could graduate._

 _After that, and after Akane turned 5, Mikasa was pregnant again, with another girl, Carla._

 _Only 2 more years later, we had a third and final child, Makoto. Mikasa and I are still married to this day, and living happily with our three kids._

 _The fact I could have never seen this beautiful future...the fact it was almost taken away from both me and Mikasa...it still gave me nightmares to this day._

 _Mikasa's physical injuries healed, and eventually...she recovered mentally too. Her nightmares eventually faded, as we moved on from that horrible time in our lives._

 _Mikasa was finally herself again. Mikasa Jaeger...my wife, was finally healed of the horrors she endured._

 **END**


End file.
